


Captain America is the Future Mrs. Stark

by sierra451



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Budding Love, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra451/pseuds/sierra451
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Proof that Tony Stark has a heart." Tony picked up the paper attached to the post it that Pepper had sent him. After unraveling it, he stared at the picture in horror. He was looking down at Steve’s body and his face his damn face is what said it all. Steve was lying on the rubble under a taxi and Tony was trying to see if he was responsive. His face was almost in agony looking down at Steve. In this high resolution photo you could almost see the tears that Tony was holding back ("There was a lot of dust!" he kept telling Clint afterwards) They'd just finished fighting a couple of nasty robots when the last one hurled a taxi at Steve and knocked him down trapping him under the thing. Tony was going to sue whoever publish this photo, no not sue BANKRUPT them to be precise!! </p><p>Pepper had sent him the original picture the photographer had taken. She had attached it to the original article which it was published in.The Headline read "Are things steaming up behind the scenes for playboy billionaire Tony Stark and whole some apple pie Steve Rogers?" Great, just great! thought Tony, now I got to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at fanfiction so I am a bit scared posting this. This will have a happy ending (I'm a sap, what can I say!). I tried to inject as much comedy as I could (hey what's life without laughter!). This takes place after "The Avengers" but before Iron Man 3 (and obv Captain America: The Winter Soldier). I may inject some elements from IM3 in future chapters though, but I really wanted to keep Tony's arc reactor. Steve and Tony are not together in the beginning but will be in future chapters. Fist chapter is NOT the fight in the summary, that one will take place later on.
> 
> PS: This fic is not being beta'd so any mistakes or whoopies are solely mine. (yikes!)
> 
> ETA: For le sex skip to Ch. XI and for the chapter in the summary skip to Ch. XII. Hope you like. :D 
> 
> (Oh Stony happens at Ch. X, so you can skip til then if sexual tension is not your thing.)

CHAPTER I

After listening to Fury rant for what felt like forever Tony was itching to get back to the workshop and work on Mark V. It had malfunction during the fight due to Tony’s insistence that the upgrades were fully intergraded and insisted they try them out during this new mission. Jarvis warned him it would take another twenty minutes for them to fully install, but frankly twenty minutes was a lifetime to Tony Stark. All he had to do was disassemble each part, strengthened the new metal alloy for the armor and replace the previous codes making cerebral and voice commands easier for the suit to follow. Simple enough really, well if one is a genius, billionaire with access to all of-

“MR. STARK!! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME”

“Sorry, started drifting there chief” automatically responded Tony.

“Drifting? DRIFTING!?!?” yelled Fury. “You’re lack of disregard almost cost one of your teammates life out there, you might want to apologize instead of just ‘drift’.”

“Look if said ‘teammate’ would refrain from putting themselves into dangerous situations when clearly those giant bugs were coming towards said ‘teammate’ we wouldn’t be having this conversation!”

“Mr. Stark” breathed out Fury.

“I was trying to hold the perimeter, Stark. How bout next time you might wanna bring a suit that actually works and not just your prototype?” Steve said. 

“Listen popsicle, ALL my suits work perfectly fine. Not my fault you have some sort of death wish”

“We were two blocks away from a hospital, what do you think would’ve happened had we not held those bugs back!”

Steve was only trying get those damn bugs to turn back, how was he suppose to know they spit acidic saliva. If Tony hadn’t stepped in front of him he would be in medical right now testing the full healing capacity of the serum. The slight delay on the Mark V meant that part of the bug’s saliva actually reached Steve. As luck would have it part of the saliva only managed to reach his shoulder which was completely covered by the costume, but had to be removed immediately as the acid burned fast, leaving Steve naked from the waist up in the middle of a fight having civilians take cell phone pictures. But of course Stark was more upset about his damn suit being damaged then he had about Steve or those bugs. 

“Don’t get red faced right now, sweetheart. So what part of your costume was burned, had I not stepped in it would’ve been a hella of a lot worse” 

“I don’t give a DAMN about the costume” yelled Steve. 

The whole room when silent for a moment, Steve yelled. Steve actually yelled. And cursed, Steve never yells or curses. Not even in the heat of battle, he always just puts his stern do what I say commander voice but never actually raises the volume of his voice to give orders. 

Even Tony’s eyes widened a bit at that, before focusing his resolve. 

“Enough! I am tired of your bickering.” cut in Fury tired of dealing with their shenanigans once more. 

Steve stared intently at Tony who didn’t look away. 

“Mr. Stark,” continued Fury “please make sure in the future for your own safety and that of your teammates that your suit is actually fully functioning at a hundred percent capacity. I will not risk anymore lives then I already have to. I realize your intention was to save Captain Rogers and not actually harm him, but I cannot ignore the consequences of your actions.” 

Tony broke Steve’s gaze and looked at his fingernails. 

Fury took a pause and looked at Steve next, “Captain, Mr. Stark was only looking out for your safety try practicing some leniency. And please take more calculated risks in the future your intervening those bugs would have only bought those people minutes and then what? How could you have helped them after an injury that severe Captain?”

Steve looked down at the table like it was the most fascinating thing ever. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have press conference to attend. I do hope in the future I am not stuck perpetually cleaning your messes.” With that last sentence Fury was out passing Natasha and Bruce at the door. 

The room was tense for two seconds before Clint spoke up. “Well least we know what you’re packing, Cap.” 

“CLINT!” warned Natasha. 

The tension broke and the whole room erupted into laughter. “Seriously though, you could probably be in one of those sleazy porn magazines. Women AND men would pay good money for that.” continued Clint. 

Steve blushed and buried his face in his hands, “You guys are the worst.”

“Nothing to be ashamed about Cap, nothing we haven’t seen before” said Natasha. 

“Aha! I knew it!! I knew you’d slept with him, Nat! I had my suspicions after that Florida job we did” accused Clint. 

Steve’s ears turned redder, if that was even possible. 

“OW!” yelled Clint after Natasha punched him in the arm. 

“I did not! I was merely saying you can see a million guys shirtless at the beach.” 

“Yeah, but come on who’s packing what Captain America is packing.” at ‘Captain America’ Clint stood at attention and did a salute, “There’s a reason why all those civilians stare at him all moon eyed when he’s out there ya know”

“Too bad the big guy had to miss this.” said Bruce.

“What? You wanted Thor to see Steve shirtless too?” asked Clint. 

“Well I was thinking more like he could’ve fried those bugs for us with the lighting.” responded Bruce, “although-” not quiet resisting the urge to tease Steve. “I’m sure he’ll be able to see all the pictures anyway once they’ve hit the net.”

“Oh God!” said Steve. While it was true the acid still hurt his shoulder he was more embarrassed about having all these people standing there gawking at his naked torso. He felt helpless as he saw the flashes go off in his face and he swore he heard a wolf whistle among the crowd. 

Tired and dirty from the fight the Avengers headed to their perspective places to unwind, hot showers, long naps, breaking down molecular structures. As they were exiting the conference room Steve intentionally hung back and waited for Tony to be the last one there, just as he was about to leave “Uh, Stark?” Tony stopped walking and looked at Steve. “I’m uh, sorry for being such a hot head. I know you saved my life out there.” he managed to croak out. 

“Not a problem Cap. I’ll make sure my suits are mission ready next time” Tony patted his shoulder on the side and Steve winced. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realized it hadn’t fully healed yet” 

“It’s getting there.” said Steve slightly embarrassed. As much as he hated to admit it he’d had gotten used to being nearly indestructible and felt odd about still having an unhealed injury. While sometimes he still felt like that small kid from Brooklyn it was mainly emotionally that he felt dwarfed. He’d long gotten used to his new physique during the war. 

There was a moment of silence as Tony and Steve had no clue how to exit this weird conversation. They stared at each other for two seconds before laughing at the awkwardness of it all. 

“Listen how bout I take you out to dinner to properly apologize. I’m sure you’re getting tired of eating at the cafeteria here. I’m sure the food is abysmal.” 

“Its not so bad.” said Steve and truly after eating canned food and whatever they could forage from the wilderness during the war, the cafeteria food was downright heavenly. “You get used to it after a while.” he added as an afterthought. 

“When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?”

“You can cook?” 

“Oh god no!” said Tony almost laughing. “Just trying to make small talk.”

Tony felt almost nervous talking to Steve. Out of all the Avengers he and Steve were the ones who had the least in common. Where Tony was very much a man of the future always thinking of new innovations and technology, Steve seemed to be constantly stuck in the past barely being able to text using those horrid flip phones. Steve was all heart and Tony was all brain. Steve was physically imposing and Tony was sleeker. Tony was dark haired and Steve seemed to even radiate light from his blond hair. 

Heck even Natasha and him had more in common. He found that out the hard way after having lived with her for two months. Though the term ‘lived’ could be used loosely since Tony spent all his time in his workshop and Nat spend all her time on assignments for SHIELD. Tony had walked in on her watching some crappy reality TV and from there their friendship evolved. Clint also occasionally stayed at the Tower. He too was away often for SHIELD assignments though he’d always deny it and say he was visiting his mom in Washington, that man was a terrible liar. Bruce had a whole floor to play with at Stark Tower. It was divided by half, his lab and his living quarters. And the big guy? Well Thor had a room there but he never stayed too long on Earth, citing “princely duties” and “king in training” whenever he left for Asgard. 

Thus far, Steve was the only one that hadn’t accepted Tony’s invitation to stay at the Tower. Saying he felt more comfortable with the familiar routine staying at SHIELD provided. Tony didn’t know how he could stand it here. Not only did he not trust SHIELD but the food was terrible, and the practice drills were constant (and at ridiculous hours of the day and that was saying something coming from someone who routinely forgot to sleep). 

“So what do you say? Buy you an apology dinner and we can put this behind us?” asked Tony. 

Steve didn’t know what to say, while he wanted to accept the invitation he felt like he had nothing to talk about with Tony. Steve and Nat sparred. Bruce and he played chess. Clint would often hang out with him in an attempt to catch him up with the twenty first century, he taught him how to text for Pete’s sake. But Tony, he knew nothing of technology, what on earth would they talk about. 

“Look I’ll invite the whole team if that makes you feel better. A “Tony Stark-apologizes-for-being-a-jackass” type thing. I’ll even give you guys a t-shirt if you want.” Tony offered. 

“You’d make some?” 

“No, no, no,” said Tony like that was ridiculous, “I already have some. Made one of my ex-girlfriends really mad one time and she made about a truck load of “Tony Stark is a jackass” shirts and handed them out to people outside Stark Industries.” 

“No!” laughed Steve. 

Tony crinkled his nose, “Yea bet you’re surprised I kept them huh?” 

“Actually I’m more surprised you referred to someone as a girlfriend, than the t-shirts.” In one of Clint’s “catch up with the twenty first century” lesson’s he’d taught Steve how to use Google and of course Clint being Clint the first person they Google’d was “Tony Stark”. Steve was not only surprised at the amount of information you could get nowadays but he was shocked at the amount of information there was about the only and only “Anthony Edward Stark”. 

Tony was nothing like what he’d imagined Howard’s Stark son to be. He saw countless pictures of him stumbling out of clubs, restaurants, charity events, and balls with some hot new piece on his arm. Often inebriated being held up only by his head of security and chauffer Happy Hogan (who coincidently had his own fan page online). Steve had thought about their bickering before the portal and the ‘playboy, billionaire, philanthropist’ part and not quiet understanding exactly what he meant at the time due to playboy being publicized twenty years after his entrance into the ice (Clint was only too happy to familiarize him with the term since then.) If anything else was clear was the Tony Stark did not do girlfriends he did ‘dates’ and ‘one night stands’ from what the internet and gossip pages told him. 

“Touché” Tony chuckled. “So what do you say? Dinner? The whole team tomorrow evening 8 o’clock Ciprianos downtown?” Tony held out his hand hopeful.

“Sure, it’s a date” Steve shook his hand not knowing whether he’d regret the decision or not, but with the inclusion of the whole team Steve thought it couldn’t be that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know if this is worth continuing. I've already have the second chapter finished but will wait before posting in hopes of having more people be interested. Thanks for reading. :D
> 
> Also "big guy=Thor" and "big BIG guy=Hulk".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve end up on a half date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your words of encouragement. :D You have no idea what that means to me. As a gift here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER II

Either the rest of the team was very very busy or they wanted to torture Steve and Tony and have them suffer through three hours of awkward dinner silence. Most likely it was the latter.

That night at Cipriano’s only Steve showed up and Tony arrived late after spending all night and most of the day in his workshop. He was working on the Mark V after feeling insulted for it’s less than adequate performance and slightly guilty for causing harm to one of his teammates, even though said teammate had a crazy hero complex he thought begrudgingly. He’d almost forgot about the dinner until Jarvis reminded him he needed to leave in order to avoid traffic, then Jarvis insisted that grease stains and the smell of metal would probably not be a good look in front of company and made him shower. 

Tony was even later after he’d spent ten minutes posing and taking pictures outside. “These fuckers are fast” he thought. 

“Mr. Stark, date with Steve Rogers or just friends?” said one as he flashed his camera in Tony’s face. 

What the hell, thought Tony. Even if he could get Captain Uptight to loosen up, everybody knew he was straight as an arrow. The idea of him being on a date with Tony was ludicrous. “Just friends, kujo!” answered Tony inching closer to the restaurants entrance.

“Tony! Tony! Are you feeling guilty for exposing Steve Rogers during the bug attack?” yelled a pushy blonde woman.

Tony looked her up and down suddenly interested in her, “I think of it more like I was doing a public service. The world needed to know if his six pack was real or not. I mean we live in the age of photoshop you never know.” said Tony smiling widely amused at her face flustering after looking at her. “What’s your name darling?”

“Price. Kelly Price.” 

“Well Ms. Price, it’s been a pleasure,” he said taking her hand and giving it a kiss, causing her to blush in front of the photographers, “and I’d love nothing but to stay out here and talk about six packs all evening but I must go.” 

And with that he went inside the restaurant and was lead to the table he’d reserve for the occasion.

“Where’s the rest of the team?” he asked Steve who was sitting there looking lonely and miserable.

Steve sighed “Nat’s on assignment. Clint’s stayed home with ‘food poisoning’. Bruce said he wasn’t feeling stable enough to be in public and Thor is still in Asgard attending a summit meeting.” Steve did not buy any of their excuses at all. Except maybe Thor but he had a soft spot for the big guy. And I mean how many people did Nat have to kill a week anyways?

“Oh”

“Is this fine? I mean we can reschedule.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, the best looking ones out of the whole team are here?” winked Tony rubbing his hands together “What more do we need?” Steve involuntarily smiled. 

“Don’t tell Nat I said that though, she’d punch me in the nose for being an arrogant asshole.” Tony said as he sat down. 

“Secret safe with me”

The place was small and cozy. Each table was covered in cream tablecloth and in the center there was a dimly lit candle. Steve sat opposite Tony wearing black slacks, black dressy shoes and a dressy blue shirt. He’d fretted for twenty minutes about what to wear unsure of the dress code. Tony wore jeans and a Metallica t-shirt and smelled slightly of bourbon, having found the mini bar in the limo on his way to the restaurant.

“Good evening sir, maybe I take your drink order?” asked a waiter. 

“Uh, yes we’ll take bottle of wine. The best one you have” requested Tony sitting back in his chair. 

“Certainly, sir” nodded the man.

“You drink don’t you?” asked Tony looking at Steve. Genuinely curious as he’d never spent any time with the man outside of combat and assumed he only survived on patriotism and honor or something. 

“Well I can but not usually.” replied Steve remembering he couldn’t get drunk. 

“What do you do to unwind then?” asked Tony curiously. God he’d go nuts if he couldn’t drink. 

“I uh, well I box” responded Steve not knowing what else to say. 

“Yea and what else?” inquired Tony hardly believing that solely that particular form of physical exercise was enough to release the tension when Tony himself preferred a much more horizontal form of exercise to release his stress. 

“What do you mean what else? That’s it.” said Steve genuinely confused. 

“No dating, gaming or crazy poptart binge?” 

“Poptart binge? What’s a poptart?”

“Oh don’t tell me SHIELD doesn’t even give you poptarts?! That’s just torture.” said Tony shaking his head, “anyway it’s a sort of breakfast pastry. Clint has boxes of them at Stark Tower. He eats a ton while playing Sudoku.” He said dismissively. 

The conversation lapsed into silence again. 

“Listen I-”

“About yest-”

They both smiled. “Sorry, you go first Stark.” said Steve. 

Tony sighed he’s just fucking perfect isn’t he. Look at him not even a hair out of place. He looks like he belongs on a cover of a damn magazine not out there risking his life making stupid decisions. Heck those shirtless pictures landed him the “Sexiest Superhero Alive” title from PEOPLE magazine. Tony felt suddenly angry and upset, why couldn’t he just be more human, did the good old Captain have to be perfect twenty four seven!

“Are you always so goddamn chivalrous and heroic?” blurted out Tony, “I mean Jesus what where you thinking with those bugs!” 

Steve closed his mouth and rubbed the bridge of his nose calling on all his patience to deal with Tony because he did not want to start an argument in public, especially when they were there trying to make amends and there was a hoard of reporters outside the restaurant. What did he care anyway if Steve got hurt? He was just upset that his precious new suit got ruined.

“I was thinking I could at least buy those people some time and keep them alive.”

“Yea, meanwhile you’d be chop stew on the floor”

Steve flexed his jaw. “I would’ve bought them some time. If I die as long as I get to do it saving people who are innocent. I don’t care whether I’m ‘chop stew’ on the floor.” 

“Well that ‘hero’ complex will get you killed someday then who will be there to help those little old ladies cross the street, huh?” huffed Tony. Though he hated to agree with Fury, Fury was right. Had Steve been injured or even killed his sacrifice would’ve bought those people minutes at most and then what? Where would Captain America be the next time a kitten was stuck in a tree? Or some other super villain decided to take over Manhattan?

“I hardly think you’re the ultimate authority when it comes to acts of selflessness Stark.” gritted Steve through his teeth.

“Tony.” 

“What?”

“Tony, my name is Tony. Did the ice freeze your brain a little too much there, Klondike?”

Steve was getting more and more furious. After spending forty minutes trying his best to look presentable because he’d assume Tony had picked out a fancy over the top restaurant that he’d have to dress nice for and walking for another thirty minutes because every cab he managed to hail he’d give away to a nice old lady or someone else that by the time he got one for himself he realize the traffic would make him late and he decided to walk instead. Then he’d been ambushed by the press who not only wanted pictures but one of them even asked for his autograph on one of those damn shirtless photos. One of them even told him to take his shirt off. (GEEZ!)When he finally did make it inside the restaurant he slowly learned all the other team members were canceling on the dinner. He then proceeded to wait for Tony because even though he could create a new element he was apparently incapable of owning a watch. Now he had to put up with his commentary, and sit here and argue with him. No, thank you.

“You know what, I’m leaving.” he said standing up.

“Oh come one, polar bear. Can’t take some teasing? You know the forties are long gone, you’re gonna need tougher skin than that to survive nowadays.”

“You know nothing of how things used to be.”

“I know enough about that war romanticism crap” Tony absolutely hated the phrase ‘the good ol’ days’ for a reason. 

“There was no romanticism, only war, death and destruction” said Steve staring at Tony. 

“Look all I’m saying is that people are more open nowadays. No need to be so uptight all the time” 

“Nowadays”, Steve was getting really tired of people telling him that. “Nowadays we do things differently Cap.” “In the twenty first century…” “It’s not how it used to be.” And Steve knew that he didn’t need constant verbal reminder that his world was long gone, that he was in another time and place. That all he knew and loved was long gone. 

“Can’t cling to the past, there Cap. That era is gone. None of those people are here anymore.” 

And that hurt, that really hurt Steve. He couldn’t help the flashes of Bucky and Peggy that raced through his mind as Tony said those words to him. Steve glared at Tony eyes livid, “You know you’re nothing like your father. He was ten times the man you will ever be.” spat Steve.

At that Tony visibly recoiled and fell silent. 

“Good evening, _Tony_.” And just like that Steve walked out of the restaurant not giving a damn about the reporters outside.

None of the Avengers knew what was said between the two that night. All they knew was that Tony and Steve weren’t on speaking terms. Any mention of Steve got Tony to reach for the scotch and mutter something about “that patriotic son of a bitch”, while Steve just ignored the subject of Tony altogether and would punch out three more punching bags if his name was even brought up. 

Tony was engrossed in designing the latest version of the StarkPhone when he heard Jarvis say, _“Sir, Captain Rogers is entering the workshop.”_

Tony was more than ready to ignore him, focusing instead on adding digital fingerprinting technology to lock the phone. “Beat that Hammer Tech!” he thought. 

“Ahem, Stark?” said Steve precariously. Tony didn’t even look up from his work. Instead he just said “Dummy bring me the discarded box of the StarkPhone prototype version 1.” 

Dummy whirred across the room. “I’m sorry Tony.” blurted out Steve and Tony froze halfway to his other work bench. Back displayed to Steve. After much thinking Steve realized what he’d said to Tony was way below the belt. He’d read countless articles comparing him to Howard on his Google binge (He was curious about what had happened to his old friend) and realized how unfair it was to Tony to have one of his teammates do the same to him. He had to swallow his pride and apologize. He knew it was better for the team if they got along as well, and as Team Leader it was his job to rectify the situation. 

“Excuse me?” he said. 

“I realize my comment about your-”

“Forget about it, buttercup” interrupted Tony. He really wasn’t in the mood to be hearing apologies from fucking Captain America of all people. Because the truth was that his comment had hurt him. His whole life he’d been compared to Howard, expected to live up to his legacy and further the company. Now he had to hear it from someone who knew his father during his prime. Someone who was actually there to defeat the Nazi’s, to see his work on the Manhattan project, for some reason that hurt him more than he could actually say out loud. If he wasn’t so sure he’d actually break his whole hand he would’ve punched Steve at the restaurant. 

“Tony I’m trying to say-” 

“It’s fine, really water under the bridge etc” he started fiddling with some tools.

“I really mean it Tony, I’m sor-”

“Yea, sure”

“HEY! I’m trying to apologize here jackass” Steve sighed. 

Tony stopped fidgeting and smiled, for some reason Steve swearing was always funny to all the Avengers. Tony realized that perhaps he too had gone a bit too far in provoking Steve that night. He couldn’t even imagine how hard it must be to have everyone you know be suddenly long gone and be thrust into this new world expecting to adjust overnight. He wanted to work with Steve, he actually liked the guy. He was honest and noble and every other good value in existence ever. Steve was a good Team Leader as well, never risking their lives more than necessary and making the tough calls. He decided to stop being a child and end this dumb fight right now that Steve was giving him the opportunity to.

“Apology accepted there Cap,” he turned around to face Steve “hey, what the-?” Tony looked behind Steve towards his workshop entrance. 

Steve turned around and saw Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and even Coulson (“Oh for fucks sake!!” said Tony) standing on the other side of the glass trying to see what was going on. Because on top of saving the world, having unparalleled deadly skills the Avengers were also gossip fiends. Upon being seen by Tony and Steve they quickly dispersed and would later deny any allegations about eavesdropping stating simply that they got lost on the way to the Tower’s gym, which was in _another_ floor! 

After that things got better with Tony and Steve. Whether it was out of guilt or they were genuinely trying to be friends Tony and Steve started hanging out more. They no longer had the uneasy feeling when speaking to each other. Tony even managed to convince Steve to move into Stark Tower (“All the poptarts you could eat!”). 

He even offered unlimited art supplies and “the best view of the city you can get in New York”. 

And that’s how Tony Stark convinced Steve Rogers to move into Stark Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter: Steve meets Jarvis. Steve's dating history. Tony Stark in a compromising position.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more explicit than the rest. Sadly not between Tony and Steve yet. It's going to be a slow build for their relationship. I want it to feel as organic as possible.
> 
> (Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. Very much appreciated. :D)

CHAPTER III

Steve was surprised to find out that he actually like living at Stark Tower better than SHIELD. He liked feeling close to the team and thought Natasha’s TV obsession was hilarious. Though the first time Jarvis spoke to him he nearly had a heart attack. (“They certainly don’t have that at SHIELD” he thought) Didn’t help that he was in the shower at the time either, which he suspected Tony had something to do with. Natasha, Clint, Thor, Tony, and Steve all lived on the same floor. Each had individual rooms with private restrooms and their own mini bars ( _“Courtesy of Mr. Stark”_ said Jarvis). Tony didn’t mind having his bedroom on the same floor, he was hardly there any ways, and he spent all his time either in his workshop or going in and out of meetings at Stark Industries. Steve even laughed after he was pranked his first day there, after he finished blushing of course. After Happy Hogan had dropped him off, Steve took the elevator up and was delighted to see the whole gang there. The team was there to welcome him to the Tower. Tony led the tour guide of where things where. One by one they dispersed until the last place to see was his private room. Upon opening the door on the opposite wall there was a HUGE poster of Steve naked from the waist up. He realized it was one of those cell phone pictures from the fight weeks ago and of course technology being what it is today it wasn’t even a grainy picture. Oh no it was clear and colorful and blown up and printed in what Steve suspected was probably a Stark Industries printer. All his muscles on full display, you could almost trace the beginning of his blush.

“SURPRISE!!! Welcome home, Cap!” they’d all yelled as Tony popped the champagne and someone else (Steve suspected Clint threw confetti.) Steve blushed and smiled along his teammates and took their teasing lightly. “Oh come on Cap, no need to blush. Trust me,” Tony gave Steve and the poster a look from top to bottom, “you’ve got _absolutely_ nothing to be embarrassed about. Heck! If I was sporting that I’d walk around Fifth Avenue naked.” 

“HA! We’ve all seen _that_ Youtube video, Stark. The only thing you’re wearing is a hat.” interrupted Clint.

“And you’re welcome for the view there, Katniss.” winked Tony to Clint as he poured him some champagne. “What can I say? It was New Years Eve and my driver left me stranded in Times Square.” 

Steve liked living there. The gym had better equipment than SHIELD and the punching bags were reinforced by Stark Industries (“What can I saw Blondie Bear, packs a mean punch so I had to reinforce them or he would’ve destroyed them” “Yea, but I’m sure Thor would’ve felt bad about it” said Steve). 

Steve knew about Tony’s playboy reputation. Steve knew dating rituals had changed in the twenty first century. Steve knew living with Tony would potentially be a bad idea. Even then it was still a shock to see a woman walking around the kitchen one morning wearing nothing but a shirt which Steve suspected was Tony’s. Weirder still was Clint not even batting an eyelash as he asked how she liked her eggs. 

The next day Steve was in for the shock of his life. Tony had promised to show him how to work the StarkPhone and said they’d start at breakfast the next day. (“Seriously Rogers, that flip phone might be older than you. It’s embarrassing”) Usually Steve would've just waited for Tony, everyone knew Tony was not a punctual person. But Steve had a briefing to attend at SHIELD and therefore needed to see him now, before he no longer had time. He decided to take his chances and wake him up. 

As he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Tony straddling a young brunette man bouncing enthusiastically up and down his dick only wearing a white tank top. Steve gasped and turned beet red. 

“Wanna ride?” winked Tony. If it was at all possible Steve turned a deeper shade of red, before closing the door mumbling apologies and heading straight to his room. 

He sat there not knowing what to think. I mean after that Google search he had seen Tony with a lot of different women _and_ men. He also knew that this century was more relaxed about same sex relationships than his time. “Gays can even get married now.” Clint had told him. That particular ‘welcome to the twenty first century lesson’ had been kind of awkward with Clint asking Steve if he’d ever been attracted to men or experimented with them. 

He was tempted to lie and say he’d never been attracted to them at all but he saw this as an opportunity and after some internal dialogue decided to tell Clint the truth. “Holy Shit!” said Clint, "well I guarantee you if you want to date a guy with your looks they’d be lining up at the door.” Steve blushed a little at that, still a bit uncomfortable receiving direct compliments. Clint went even further than that and had set him up on a date with one of the SHIELD employees. Ben was very attractive and extremely nice (“Nothing but the best for our Cap.” winked Clint). They’d gone to dinner and Steve walked him back to his apartment in Brooklyn. Too nervous to make the first move Ben grabbed him by the neck collar and kissed him. Steve stood still for two seconds before reacting to the kiss and kissing him back in earnest. It was his first kiss in the twentieth century and he’d gotten a bit too excited and bit Ben’s lip to an “OW!” He apologized profusely and Ben only smiled and winked at him telling him it was alright. 

Though he’d invited him to come in Steve told him he had an early start the next day “I’ve got an alarm clock” suggested Ben but not pushing any further than necessary. The kiss was nice and Steve liked Ben, they continued dating for a while before the relationship ended. Ben hated that Steve was always away on missions and said he was SHIELD’s lapdog. He just couldn’t understand that being a soldier was all Steve had left. It was one of the only connections that he still had with his past, it’s all he knew. His art had been pushed to the back burner when the war effort started and he was very private about it. Only the Avengers knew he drew, and heck they’d only found out after Steve forgot to put away a drawing of Natasha fiercely punching an alien. 

“AWESOME!!” Clint had told him. “Look at the details on that slimy thing! And I mean the alien looks alright too, right Nat?” Natasha had almost taken out his eyeball had he not ducked in time to miss the chopsticks flying in his direction. Steve gave it to Natasha and she had it frame and had it currently on display in her bedroom “Thanks Cap!” she told him with as much affection as she was able to muster as a deadly assassin. 

After that he managed to convince Bruce to let him draw the big BIG guy. He drew Clint and Tony playing a video game and then he drew Clint holding Tony in a headlock after loosing in the video game, Thor summoning lightning (“Thank you Captain Rogers. I shall treasure it until I reach Valhalla.”)  


_Captain Rogers, sir, friendly reminder that your briefing at SHIELD is in fifteen minutes. There seems to be heavy traffic down 23rd street, you need to leave within the next two minutes to arrive at headquarters on time, sir._

Steve's thoughts were interrupted. “Uh, thank you Jarvis.” 

_My pleasure, Captain Rogers._

Steve got up and headed towards the main living area where the elevator was. He really hoped he didn’t bump into Tony, which was silly really because they were both grown adults and Tony could do whatever he wanted. 

Thankfully Tony was nowhere to be seen. “Probably still in bed” grudgingly thought Steve closing his eyes. Only to find the image of Tony bouncing up and down stuck there. “Great,” he thought “just great”. Not that Steve was a prude, contrary to popular belief. Captain America had gotten laid. He knew what went on behind closed doors. It’s just that seeing it in real life was something else, especially from his teammate. He and Ben had been intimate but Steve had to be careful because of his strength, he was always very controlled in the bedroom. Tony looked… well he looked free and wild and blissful like he didn’t have a care in the world. Steve found he envied that. 

He still remembered Googling “gay sex” in hopes of not failing too miserably when finally consummating his relationship with Ben. Only for his SHIELD issued laptop to get a virus and having to pass through the humiliation of having the tech guys take a look at it. 

The first time was awkward no doubt, but Ben was patient and well he was getting to have sex with Captain America so who wouldn’t? Steve was big and Ben couldn’t take him all the way. But that didn’t matter to Steve because he was just excited to be doing anything period. At first he was gentle and after Ben pleaded with him to “give me more” and “be rougher” he let go a little too much and left some horrific looking purple bruises on his skin as well as a small tear in his asshole. 

After that Ben refused to be taken and they’d only have sex with Steve as the bottom. Steve didn’t mind though, after the first time he decided it was one of the best things he could have done. When Ben would graze that sweet spot inside of him he saw stars behind his eyes and would nearly go limp from pure ecstasy. But that was over now he sadly thought. Even though he didn’t particularly miss Ben he did miss the company and he missed the sex. Oh god the sex! Being frozen for nearly seventy years does wonders for your libido. 

He reached the lobby and walked outside. Taking off in the direction he needed to go when Happy interrupted him “Wanna ride?” and Steve had a quick flash of Tony’s face in his mind. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Need a ride, Cap? You got that thing at SHIELD today right?”

“Uh, yea. Thanks Happy”

“No problem” Happy opened the door for Steve and he climbed in. He turned around intending to ask Happy if they’d get there in time with traffic when he came face to face with Tony Stark. 

“Scoot over, french fry” said Tony dressed immaculately in a suit.

“Mr. Stark has a meeting today with Hammer Tech which is on our way to SHIELD headquarters, Captain.” said Happy Hogan and Steve realized that that was his reason for offering a ride. 

“So did you like the show this morning?” asked Tony with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Steve realized this was going to be a long car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser: Next chapter is more Tony's POV. Tony is working with Hammer Tech now (what?!). Steve has a date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to update this chapter a little early. :)

CHAPTER IV

Whatever the tabloids, Youtube, radio shows or TMZ might have you believe Tony Stark was not an exhibitionist. There just so happens to be a camera every time he has his clothes off. They should cut me a check he thought, for all the damn hits their websites get because of me. This morning had been no different he’d gone out last night on one of those boring charity dinners Pepper arranged to benefit the Boys Scouts of America or the Homeless of America, Tony was fuzzy on the details.

“It’ll be good press for the company, Tony.” she insisted tapping her foot impatiently, pissed at the fact that even though they’d broken up she still had to deal with this giant man child. 

“Pep, look I’m tired, dirty, and haven’t slept in three days. Last thing I want to do is go smooze a couple of old guys at some boring dinner.” Tony had been down on his workshop entranced in his latest project for a presentation at Hammer Tech he was doing. 

“Look I got Hammer Tech to worry about. I’m teaching Capsicle the basic functions of the StarkPhone tomorrow morning. Seriously he has a flip phone Pepper. A. FLIP. PHONE.” he gritted, “Do you know how offensive that is to me? That’s like using an abacus or something. I’m too busy. I can’t do it. I can’t.” complained Tony. 

“Well as CEO I say you do and as part of the Avengers Nick Fury says you do. He thinks it will be great publicity for the Avengers and I have to agree.”

“Great publicity! Better than saving the world! Fine, can I take Clint then? Or Natasha? I bet she can start a drinking game or sneak in some knife throwing.” 

“Tony, no. It’s got to be only you. Now go wash up, you smell bad.” she said waiving her hand in front of her nose. Clearly beaten Tony showered and dressed for the occasion, after all he was born to wear a tuxedo like no one else. Happy drove him to the dinner and he thought he’d be have to resign himself to getting wildly drunk when he spotted a handsome looking Senator’s son standing across the room. After making some small talk they ended up making out in the restroom and then headed back to Stark Tower. 

“So this is where the Hulk lives?” said Chris, no James. Or it might have been Albert Tony can’t be expected to remember these things. 

“Well technically the big BIG guy only comes out when we fight but yea he lives a floor above us.” confirmed Tony headed for the bar and pouring out some scotch in two glasses.

“And Captain America? Does he sleep in another floor too?” 

“He sleeps down the hall actually. I wouldn’t bother him though that man is serious about his beauty sleep. You’d think after being asleep for seventy years he’d have enough but noooooo” said Tony now feeling the effects of the alcohol and handing Albert (or Chris) a glass. 

“Come on, my bedroom is this way.” muttered Tony dragging him towards his room. He’d plan to rock his world all night long, truly he did. But after three days of no sleep, hard work and a full evening of alcohol Tony fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

He woke up slightly confused as to who was in his bed when he remembered last night. “ugh,” he groaned with a headache. James (no, Albert) was still sleeping next to him. “No sex?” thought Tony “huh, that’s new.” Tony had a reputation to uphold after all, he decided to sneak in a quickie before his duties of the day. Tony slowly woke up James by taking his dick in his mouth and sucking and bobbing up and down until it hardened under his touch. 

He was mid-ride when the door opened and who else but fucking Captain America in the flesh stands there looking at him all red face. Not knowing what to do he decided sarcasm was the answer and tried to put on his dirtiest look and lustfully said “Wanna ride?” adding a wink for effect. The good old Captain muttered “sorry for the intrusion” and left the room. 

After he came he politely kicked James out and dressed for his meeting with Hammer Tech. The government had dropped their funding and Justin was desperate. Hammer resorted to asking Tony to help in expanding their investment in clean energy and farm cropping. Which Tony was only too delighted to help, for a price of course, and just because Justin was a dick he charged them twice as much as he would usually. He supposes he could’ve let them go bankrupt but he honestly felt bad for the guy not like he was giving him the good _good_ stuff either. Tony was still keeping the nano technology solely for Stark Industries. 

Regardless he had spent three days coming up with a new form of fertilizer that would not only increase the speed of plant growth but it would not diminish any viable nutrients or vitamins within the plant. He even designed a new aircraft to deliver the pesticide (also a new formulation courtesy of Tony) that would run on solar power and spent two days designing and building the damn thing to maximize its flight capacity. 

The wingspan was a bitch to get right but the coding was relatively easy. It would automatically go back to it’s charging station after it finished dusting the crops and would be alerted when a new dose was needed by the sensors Tony also designed, god he was good. The look was sleek and cool too, nothing but the best from Tony Stark. 

“Jarvis, do know where my blue tie is?”

_I believe it’s still tied to the previous shirt you wore to the last Board of Directors meetings, sir._

He finished dressing and contemplated looking for Steve and offering an apology but who just opens a door without knocking!? I mean did he knock? He can’t even remember hearing one, but then again he was pretty busy. Nah, I’ll buy him something expensive later and he’ll get over it. He reached the lobby and headed towards his limo. 

Happy was holding the door open and wow, he was good. How did he time that so perfectly? I should give him a raise Tony thought. Just as he was about to climb in, he sees Steve sitting there. 

“Scoot over, french fry.” Tony said to a moody looking Steve. 

“Mr. Stark has a meeting today with Hammer Tech which is on our way to SHIELD headquarters, Captain.” he heard Happy explain to Steve.

“So did you like the show this morning?” asked Tony not quiet sure how to break the ice.

“Um, I uh sorry for bursting-” began Steve.

“Eh forget about it. Sorry for not locking the door. Did you need something?” said Tony leaning over Steve to reach for the mini bar. Tony decided more booze is what he needed to cure his hangover.

“The StarkPhone, you were going show me how to use it.” 

“Oh that’s right, sorry. Got caught up in a charity dinner last night and well ya know the rest. I can show you this afternoon though if you have time.” Crap! Tony had forgotten about showing Cap the StarkPhone. 

“Actually I can’t, I’m going to the Museum of Modern Art.” said Steve.

“Want some company? I know the director he could give us a private tour, I can call ahead and close a wing or something.” offered Tony sincerely before taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m going with a date actually.” said Steve. After the Ben fiasco Clint decided it was time for him to start dating again and set him up on a blind date. Steve was still a bit weary so they decided to take the pressure off and have it in the afternoon. That way if he didn’t want to stay he could make up fake dinner plans or if it was successful he could make dinner plans with his date. It was perfect he thought. Clint should run a dating service really. 

“So who’s the lucky lady?” asked Tony surprised that Steve even dated. I mean true he didn’t want to see that physique rot away but he’d never heard him speak about anyone in a romantic way. 

“Eric.” 

“I’m sorry, Erica?” asked Tony thinking he misheard. 

“No, just Eric. He works there, he’s in charge of acquiring new art from Europe for the museum.” stated Steve confidently, though that was all he knew from what Clint told him.

“Wow, I had no clue you were into men, Cap.” And Tony truly was surprised. He never even pictured Steve as sexual he seemed too stuck up and noble for that, like sex was something he didn’t require. Let alone have some attraction for men. 

Steve began twisting his fingers in his hands, so far only Clint and Natasha knew. He suspected Nat got it out of Clint after he suspiciously saw him with a black eye one day.

“Good for you,” stated Tony “is he your type?”

“Pardon, what’s a ‘type’?” 

“Yea how do you like them? Muscular? Tall? Twinky?” 

“Twinkie? Like the dessert?” asked Steve confused. Why would someone like someone shaped as a dessert? 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at that, “Never mind Cap, forget I asked”.

“Sir, we’re two minutes away from Hammer Tech.” interrupted Happy from beyond the partition.

“What’s your ‘type’?” asked Steve genuinely curious as he saw no connection in Tony’s ‘dates’. 

The car reached a stop and Tony opened the door. Before getting out he looked directly at Steve and said “Sexy, of course” and just like that he was gone.

That smug bastard, thought Steve. Just because Captain America didn’t curse out loud didn’t mean he didn’t curse in his head or maybe it was from hearing Tony curse so much now that he was around him. Great he’s rubbing off on me. Do you want him to rub off on you? asked his subconscious. 

“Captain, do you want to be under Mr. Stark?” asked Happy.

“WHAT!?” he almost screamed to a confused looking Happy.

“I meant on the chauffeuring schedule. Mr. Stark told us to be available to all the team members. Usually Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov take SHIELD vehicles. Dr. Banner prefers to take the subway and well Thor just likes to fly everywhere. We can be at your disposal twenty four seven.” he said proudly.

“Oh. Yes thank you very much Happy.” said Steve relieved.

“No problem Captain Rogers. Do you want us to pick you up after your meeting? We can take you to the museum?” blushed Happy slightly ashamed to be eavesdropping. 

Steve would’ve been embarrassed but this was Happy, and from those Youtube videos he’d seen of Tony he’d been exposed to a lot worse. “Actually that would be great Happy, thank you. I don’t want to inconvenience Tony though if he needs you.” 

“Not an inconvenience sir. Mr. Stark keeps an extra suit in his office and likes to fly it home.” Because of course Tony Stark liked casually flying around Manhattan in his Iron Man suit. 

“Thank you, Happy” 

Tony wanted to relax after his meeting with Hammer Tech, just being around Justin made him nervous. It’s not that he creeped him out (anymore) or anything but he was just always on edge with his company almost being bankrupted that he started transferring his jitters to Tony. And Tony Stark never got the jitters, it was unheard of. He walked two blocks to Stark Industries and now sat at his desk. 

He leaned away from his cold leather chair and buzzed his intercom, “Sophie can you come in here, sweetheart?” Sophie was his latest office assistant, after boning the last three Pepper decided that on top of running the company she needed to find Tony an assistant he wouldn’t be tempted to hit on. She thought about hiring one that had mean older brothers or one with a black belt. Sophie had light hair, used to model and even once posed for Playboy, she was also tough and had a no nonsense attitude. 

“What do you want you lazy slug?” she asked Tony as soon as she walked in.  
Tony swiveled his chair around to look at her. Her hair was mostly white now, her glasses hung low on her nose and on the back of her hands liver spots were beginning to appear. Sophie was seventy years old and had posed for Playboy’s 1967 issue. 

“Darling, must you break my heart with that tone?” asked Tony looking innocent and pouting his lower lip. 

“I need you to get me some background information on an employee.” he said absentmindedly rubbing his goatee. 

“Don’t you have your head of security for that?” she glared not really wanting to waste her time. Tony had thought about asking Happy but he decided he didn’t want to risk him telling a certain someone. 

“But I want you do to do it. I love watching your rear walk out of here when I tell you to do stuff.” he winked. 

Sophie sighed. “Flatterer. What’s the name of the employee? What department are they in?”

“Oh he doesn’t work here. He works at the Museum of Modern Art. His name is Eric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for next chapter: Steve's date with Eric. Tony doing some digging. Nick Fury giving an assignment to Steve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am addicted to writing this fic now! lol Enjoy this Chapter folks!

CHAPTER V

  
Steve’s date that afternoon was with Eric Marshall Hill, he was Ivy League educated with a double degree in business and history of art. He came from money, his father was a Congressman and his mother was a wealthy socialite whose family had struck gold out West during the Gold Rush. He’d met Clint when he took a tour in Prague and accidentally fell in the river. It was December and Clint was the only one who jumped in to save him. They bonded after that. They’d occasionally keep in touch and catch up for ball games when Clint had the time, but usually they were both very busy.

They were currently finishing a tour of the French Revival paintings. Eric had closed a whole sector for their private viewing. Eric was funny, charming and very good looking. He had green eyes, dark hair and was about an inch or two taller than Steve, though he was less muscular. “Ben also had dark hair, maybe brunette’s are my ‘type’.” thought Steve. Suddenly he was distracted by Eric’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry?” asked Steve not having heard the fist time Eric spoke. 

“I said ‘would you like to have dinner?’. I know we’ve just met but I’d like to get to know you better.” he smiled. Eric had no clue he’d be showing Captain America the tour. It was a genuine (and great) surprise for him when he saw Steve. After all who hadn’t seen the photos of him shirtless by now, Eric had to resist the urge to jump him from the time he shook his hand. 

Steve smiled, maybe this time things would work out he thought. If not at least he got to stare at Eric. “I’d really like that.” he finally responded.

It’s not that Tony didn’t care about Clint’s dating trajectory or Natasha’s. Heck he even tried asking her out on a date once, before she promptly glared at him and punched him in the neck. He avoided her for a week after that. (And drank lots of tea for his sore throat). It’s just with this new revelation of Steve being gay, Tony was curious about the guy. 

Clint usually dated girls out of town and Tony never got to meet them. Bruce was still going to therapy to cope with the big BIG guy and see whether he could ever date. He was still too scared to trust himself with someone that intimately. Thor had broken up with Jane and was having a fling with that lady warrior of his, Tony was sure. And Tony, well Tony’s numerous affairs could be read about online or E! News. It still baffled him that years after establishing his dating life the press still found whoever he was dating or fucking at the time, absolutely fascinating. 

_Sir, Mr. Hogan is entering the workshop._

“Sir, Sophie asked me to run a background check on someone for you.” said Happy standing next to Tony while he was sitting in the middle of the room. 

He was in his workshop and it was almost 6 o’clock at night. He was tinkering with a holographic car engine, when Happy walked in. “Thank you, Happy.” he said out loud but he was secretly pissed at Sophie for not doing it herself. 

“I took the liberty of running additional background checks for Captain Roger’s previous relationships as well, sir” said Happy almost shyly. Good old Happy Hogan Tony thought. 

Tony took the envelope and Happy left the workshop. He started flipping through the report and was surprised to see that Eric Hill was not Steve’s first gay lover. He’d dated Ben Schaltz from Human Resources. “Huh?” thought Tony. He never noticed any flirtation at SHIELD between Ben and Steve, strange. 

He took out Eric’s file and began to read. Studied at Yale and was captain of the lacrosse team. He pledge Kappa Beta Gamma, had a girlfriend that pretty much looked like a real life Barbie, except more pearls and beige. (“She really wants that first lady position.”). He even proposed to her and Tony took out a newspaper clipping “Congressman’s Hill Son Engaged”. 

Moving his hands to see the picture attached “Jesus this looks straight out of a Ralph Lauren ad.” said Tony out loud.

“Jarvis? Where’s the rest of the team?”

_Ms. Romanov is sparring with Mr. Barton at the gym. Dr. Banner is currently in India collecting some samples for his research. Captain Rogers is having dinner at Ming Ha on 8th Street, sir._

“Wow, guess the date went well.”

_Sir, you have a two new voicemail messages from Ms.Potts. Shall I play them for you now?_

“Eh, go ahead.” 

Pepper’s voice was projected all over the workshop, “Tony, I need you to work on the Edison project. That sustainable light bulb is something the Board of Directors is really interested in at the moment. They want to see if they can test it in the market and possibly release the prototypes to the military. They’ll definitely be interested in flashlights that don’t require batteries.” There was a slight pause as she cleared her throat “By the way, Sophie told me you were running background checks on people. (“JESUS he was going to strangle that woman! Can’t keep anything secret.”) Is something going on Tony? Who is this Hill person? You’d better not screw a Congressman’s son Tony, please! It’ll be hell for PR and even worse for Stark Industries. I know you’re a big boy, but please think it over. It’s no-”

“MUTE!” yelled Tony. Ugh stupid unable-to-keep-my-mouth-shut-Sophie! 

"Delete the other message, Jarvis." said Tony a bit pissed off. 

He decided on burying himself in his work and began working on his Edison Project. Hours seem to pass by and by time he knew it Dummy was bumping into him and poking him with his claw. 

“OW! Watch it there or I’ll turn you into shelves.” Dummy bumped him again.

“What’s wrong with you?”

_Sir, I believe Dummy is worried about you. It is now past ten o’clock and by my calculations you have not eaten in ten hours, fifteen minutes, and six seconds._

“I ate a power bar” countered Tony stubbornly. 

_Against your insistence that does not constitute as a completely meal, sir. At this very moment Mr. Barton has cooked a meal in the kitchen._

“Well s’pose I could go check in with Legolas” and with that Tony headed to the main living area where the kitchen stood across the elevator. 

“Wow! You look like shit.” 

“Charming as ever Barton.” greeted Tony. Clint had just finished making some omelets and was serving one to Steve. 

“Hungry?” he asked looking at Tony expectantly.

“Not really.” he automatically replied out of habit. 

_Mr. Stark has not eaten in over ten hours Mr. Barton._

“Thanks mom.”

“Holy shit! That’s nuts. You crazy scientists and your research, I swear if you hadn’t assigned Bruce a personal assistant he’d never eat either. Then we’d really see if the big BIG guy comes out when he’s hungry.”

Steve looked at Tony a bit shocked as well. By now he was familiar with his crazy workaholic binge moments but it still shocked him nonetheless. One time he managed to sneak him a box of power bars to have down there. 

“Price of glory, hon.” he said as he patted Steve’s shoulder and sat opposite him. Just so we can talk, not so I can stare at his ridiculously perfectly symmetrical face Tony reminded himself. 

“So I’m assuming your date went well?” asked Tony casually.

Steve smiled smugly “Definitively.” 

“Told you, Eric was a good guy.” said Clint.

“He’s great. He took me to dinner afterwards and we talked about everything. We compared nineteen forties Europe with modern day Europe. He said it’s changed a lot, mostly for the better. I mean I saw it when it was practically rubble so I never assumed it’d look like that forever.” 

I’ve been to Europe thought Tony as Clint placed an omelet in front of him and he began to eat. Wow, guess he really was hungry after all, because this tasted like heaven. 

“Did you kiss him at the end?” asked Clint genuinely curious. 

Steve blushed a bit before replying “A gentleman doesn’t tell.” Though Tony was sure he had.

“Fair enough, so any plans for a second date?” asked Clint.

“Yes, he’s taking me to a baseball game, which is great because I was recognized at dinner and it was awkward. Well at first it wasn’t but then she handed me her cell phone to speak with her grandmother about the ‘good ol’ days’.” 

Tony was tempted to roll his eyes because he hated that phrase but that story was too funny not to laugh. (“Shut up, Tony.”)

They continued chatting for a while before Clint went to look for Natasha, who was still at the gym practicing her knife throwing to convince her to eat. 

‘I’m happy for you. This Eric guy sounds like a good catch. Studied at Yale, has a great career, and you like him, hoozah!” said Tony clapping his hands once in celebration. 

“Thank yo-, wait a minute I never told you he went to Yale” said Steve looking at Tony accusingly now.

“Didn’t you? You must be forgetting things now. I mean it’s very common among the elderly” countered Tony feeling slightly guilty now.

“Tony.”

“Ya know you are almost a hundred years old.”

“Tony” said Steve again refusing to tear his gaze away from Tony’s.

“Oh alright!!” he said exasperated, “I did a background check on him. You caught me.” he said putting his palms up in an ‘I surrender motion’. 

“I was just worried about you. I mean I wanted to make sure he was okay. I didn’t know Clint had set you up with him.” said Tony honestly if not a bit embarrassed. 

While Steve was upset Tony went behind his back, he was comforted by the thought that he actually cared enough to do that, as a teammate or a friend. “Thanks. I guess.” said Steve not quiet knowing how to respond to Tony’s confession. 

_Sir, Captain Rogers has an incoming call from Director Fury, interrupted Jarvis._

“Tell him, he’s busy”

“I’ll take the ca-“

“Nice to see your sunny personality is intact, Mr. Stark.” Nick Fury voice cut in from the ceiling. 

Steve couldn’t help a small laugh at Tony’s expensive. He continued eating his omelet as Fury continued to talk. 

“As you know Captain Rogers SHIELD’s funding comes primarily from global governments but they are still some private sectors that do fund us such as Stark Industries. (“That’s right baby!” “Shh, Tony. I’m trying to hear.”) Next Saturday evening there will be a gala in New York City, where lots of important people will be in attendance. CEO’s, Senators, Congressmen, Head of Pharmaceutical Companies, up coming politicians, they will all be there. It is the perfect opportunity for you to speak highly of the work we do at SHIELD and try to procure additional funding. While I know this is not your area of expertise all you will be required to do is socialize and show them how personable you are. They need to see the type of people we are putting our faith and resources into, Captain. These people need to know they can trust us.”

“Yes, sir.” said Steve dutifully. 

“Mr. Stark, are you still there?”

“Yes, dear?” said Tony not resisting the urge to tease Fury. 

“I assume your attendance to this gala is secured?”

Must be that other voicemail of Pepper’s I deleted thought Tony. 

“I’ll take your silence as a yes. I’m asking you to help Captain Rogers socialize at the event. Help him identify which head of companies he needs to speak with in particular and put him at ease. I know he hasn’t attended many of these events in the past.”

“Can he wear the costume?” 

“Tony” said Steve warningly.

“I do not think it will be required. A tuxedo is fine for the event. I will have Ben Schaltz pick out a suit for you, Captain. He wi-”

“I’ll set him up with my personal tailor.” interrupted Tony matter of factly not really liking the idea of Ben coming to Stark Tower or anywhere near Steve. 

“The expense will not be compensated Mr. Stark.”

“That’s ok, sweetheart. I’m pretty sure I can afford it. Any other news you might want break to us?”

“As much as I like being your personal secretary Mr. Stark that will be all for the evening.”

_Phone call has been terminated, sir._

“You’d really help get me a suit.” asked Steve curiously. He was actually relieved at being saved from seeing Ben again. They’d ended in good terms but it was mostly Ben’s idea to end the relationship and Steve found that he felt a sting of rejection every time he looked at him. 

Tony pushed his plate away as he finished the last bite, “Yea of course.” he said earnestly “I’ll even go with you to see him. We still have about a week and a half. When’s your next date with Eric? I don’t want to intrude if your schedule is packed.” Tony genuinely wanted to know when Steve’s next date was. (“Just for the fitting” he thought) Maybe he could fly the Mark VII and test out its new camouflage capabilities. Oh god, Tony was going crazy. Steve was happy with Eric and Tony could have any hot piece he wanted, he needed to move on and get laid already. (“By Steve Rogers” said his subconscious. “Shut up!” Tony thought back. Great now he was arguing with himself.)

“We’re meeting the day after tomorrow so I’m free until then, pending any earth-in-peril-attacks.” 

“Great, how about I take tomorrow off and show you the StarkPhone. I did promise after all. Maybe we can grab some lunch after? What do you say?” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Will you two stop flirting in here!” said Clint unexpectedly, behind him stood Natasha balancing a knife perfectly on her knuckles. 

“Jealous?” winked Tony in his direction while Steve looked a bit embarrassed by the situation. He’d never thought about Tony in that way before. (“Well there’s clearly a reason why he never sleeps alone.” said his subconscious reminding him of Tony’s past lovers.)

“Pfft! You wish Stark.”

“Enough chatter, what’s for dinner Clint?” said Natasha giving Steve an almost imperceptible wink. 

Steve went to his room to sketch. Clint and Natasha stayed in the kitchen to eat and Tony went to bed. Once he was there he tossed and turned not being able to find a comfortable position. The fact that his mind was racing didn’t help matters. He’d seen Steve countless times and ever since their big fight they’d hung out often, why was he suddenly so nervous about tomorrow then?

He sighed into his pillow and decided tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who might wonder how Jarvis knows Steve's position,, Jarvis has a gps attached to Steve's phone.
> 
> Also timeline is this is Monday night, Steve is spending Tuesday w/Tony, and his date is Wednesday with Eric.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! Double Chapter posted today! VI and VII. 
> 
> WARNING: Lots of fluff in this chapter!

CHAPTER VI

Steve spent all day with Tony, after Clint made the whole team a spectacular breakfast. Tony sat in the living room with Steve to show him the StarkPhone.

“See the interface was a bit of a bitch to get done but after some tweaking I got the pixelation to project at a higher resolution. The new model I’m working on will now be completely clear. Eventually I want to get the whole thing to be holographic but the cost is unfeasible, I need to use cheaper materials to make it accessible to the public.” said Tony with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Isn’t that harder to achieve?” asked Steve curious as to why the general public needs holographic phones.

“Yes, but it’s also a challenge.” Tony paused “And I like a challenge.” he added. 

They’d been together for almost an hour in the living room. Steve was sitting on the couch and Tony was sitting on his right hand side reaching with his left hand over Steve’s right leg to cradle the phone in Steve’s hand. After going through the basics of the phone and teaching Steve how to use the touch screen, he was now explaining the process of making the phone. 

“See the raw materials are not hard to get it’s just figuring out the correct combination that’s hard to do. There can literally be endless combinations if one keeps changing the materials, which sometimes is necessary in order to get the cost down. Certain materials are more accessible than others due to cost and availability. Last time Jarvis had to-”

“What?” asked Steve wondering why Tony had stopped talking. 

“I’m rambling sorry. Usually people stop me by now.” Most people were tech savvy Tony knew but he tended to go on long rants involving molecular structure, motherboards and mechanics. 

“No, not at all,” replied Steve “it’s actually pretty interesting.” He leaned back on the couch letting go of Tony's hand and turned his gaze towards Tony. 

“It is?” asked Tony doubting him suddenly feeling his hand cold at the loss of contact. 

“Yea, I mean it’s your passion. Your eyes light up when you talk about it and your eyes get extra creases from laughing. Only other place I’ve seen that look was when Natasha got those knives perfectly stuck on Dr. Doom’s cape pinning him to the wall, before his lackeys got him off.” said Steve remembering Natasha’s face after she had nailed that shot. He almost thought he had imagined it. If it wasn’t for Tony printing a picture of it (“I sometimes record our missions” he said then muttered something about not trusting SHIELD protocols). He framed it and gave it to Natasha with the caption “Proof Natasha Romanov is Human.” 

Natasha’s face got stern and he could actually see her jaw muscles tense. Steve thought she was going to murder Tony before she cracked a genuine smile took the photo and said “Thanks, Stark.” It now sat on her dresser next to Steve’s drawing of her. 

“When I first met you,” continued Steve “I thought all you cared about was being a smartass. But ever since I moved here, I see you spend all your time working. It’s pretty impressive actually.” said Steve honestly and he found that meant it. He remembers the first time he saw Tony in one of his genius-about-to-strike-eureka-moments. His eyes were red, his clothing had holes in them and even part of his shirt was burnt off. (“How the heck did that happen, Stark?” asked Clint) Tony reeked and his cheeks were hollow from not eating for three days, he looked like he was going to pass out any moment. 

After that Steve sneaked him a box of power bars in the workshop. 

For some reason he always assumed Tony spend all his time socializing and signing legal papers not actually working. While there was plenty of socializing there was also plenty of work. Tony was a workaholic, he’d found out. And now he was trying to create something magnificent and make it available to people worldwide, “Amazing” thought Steve. 

“Wow, thanks Cap.” replied Tony not quite knowing how to take that sudden confession. It felt old to hear those words come from Steve especially when they were in such close proximity. Tony felt a warm sensation in his stomach, nothing like embarrassment or shame. It was more like affection for the man’s honestly. It took guts to be that open all the time he thought. 

“Steve.”

“Yes.” said Tony.

“My name is Steve.”

“I know that, Capsicle.” said Tony smiling. 

“Well since we live together now, you might as well call me by my name.” suggested Steve.

“I’ll take that into consideration.” replied Tony suddenly shy. For some reason calling him Steve was a bit too personal, even though he did live with the man. And well they’d work together countless times. 

“Now I’ve installed a link to Jarvis on your phone,” he said steering the conversation back “so you can ask him for help anytime. Just press the side top button here and he’ll be active.” After seeing how difficult it actually was for Steve to press the screen with his giant hands Tony decided to take pity on the poor guy and install a link to Jarvis. They went down to his workshop and he was able to do it within five minutes. (“I am a genius!” exclaimed Tony to Steve rolling his eyes at him.)

“How’d you get into designing all these things? Are you the only engineer Stark Industries has or are there more of you?”

“Oh, there’s only one Tony Stark.” Tony said smiling widely. 

“Well, you certainly are one of a kind.” Steve agreed.

“We actually employ about three hundred engineers and scientists. They are distributed across the departments. Clean energy, nuclear fission, gadgets and technology, mechanics, astrophysics.” 

“Okay, but you seem to know everything about each project.” said Steve not knowing how Tony had the time to maintain his playboy reputation, attend charity events, have four day work binges, save the planet, work on his suit, and invent new gadgets. 

“Pepper keeps me inform. And mostly if I don’t come up with the details myself I come up with the big picture or idea and then those separate departments are charged with the task or bringing my idea to life. Before final construction I review the product then Stark Industries produces out a prototype and if it performs well it goes out to market.” explained Tony. 

“Wow, you do all that. You’re a very busy man.” stated Steve suddenly realizing how precious Tony Stark’s time was and how he was choosing it to spend with him this afternoon. 

“If you’re busy today, I can find something else to do.” 

“Don’t worry about it pointdexter, cleared my schedule.” said Tony as he does a sweeping motion with his hand.

Tony continued showing Steve some new uses for the phone and basic applications. His eyes would light up when he would recall how he had to code each new application of the phone and how he invented a whole new camera system to enhance video chatting. (“Better than Skype.” “What’s Skype?”)

Steve was amazed at how much work went into all of Tony’s products and how skilled Tony actually was. He could tell his work was everything to him. Time seemed to fly by and after about another hour Steve felt pretty confident at using the phone. Tony even installed some custom ringtones for him and pretty soon they were both hungry. 

They were driven by Happy and before exiting the limo, Tony told Steve to hide under his brown leather jacket before heading inside. Steve was confused until he saw the crowd of paparazzi outside of the restaurant. He hid his body from the chest up and was shielded by another security officer into the building. 

“ARE YOU AND MR. STARK DATING?” 

“TONY! TONY! WHO’S THE NEW PIECE OF ASS?”

“CONSIDERING MONOGAMY NOW MR. STARK”

“Ah, Ms. Price wonderful to see you again.” He heard Tony say. 

“Settle down fellas, just a business lunch.”

“WHY THE AC/DC SHIRT THEN?”

“AC/DC rules!” said Tony. 

He gracefully posed for the photographers flashing a peace sign before entering the restaurant. 

“Is your life always so hectic?” said Steve after sitting down. “I don’t know how you can stand those people.” 

“Eh, I’m used to it. There’s no anonymity when you’re a Stark. My longest relationship has probably been with the press.” he said earnestly. 

Steve thought that was kind of sad. He couldn’t imagine not having a private life ever. Though the press did follow him around sometimes he found that if he wore a hat he could mostly get away with not being noticed. Mostly they bothered him after public missions or if Fury set up a press conference. 

Tony was the most famous (and infamous) Avenger, he was also running a billion dollar company, had a legacy to live up to, and a hot number on his arm every night so they usually got more than their share of front page news from Tony leaving the rest of the team relatively alone. 

“So,” said Steve getting out of his revere and grabbing the menu “what’s good here?” 

They ate a marvelous three course meal with Tony footing the bill even though Steve tried to pay, while having the waitress watch their shouting match and Happy hiding his smile with his back displayed to them, not missing a single snarky comment. (“Oh come on! I could probably buy the whole damn building.” “I don’t care, just let me pay.” “No.” “Oh. For. Pete’s. Sake!”)

Having taken the whole day off Tony had nothing else to do he told Steve. Well maybe some updates on the Mark VI, coding the new StarkPhone, the Edison Project, rewiring Dummy and working on his antique car engine. So naturally he decided to ask Steve if he’d ever been to an IMAX theater. “A what?” “That’s it! I’m taking over Clint’s ‘welcome to the twenty first century lessons’ today”. 

And with that Tony took Steve to his very first IMAX movie. He made sure they exited out the back door to avoid the press. While Steve was trying to pick the movie Tony quietly told Happy to buy out whichever theater the movie was in so that when they entered Steve remarked how odd it was that it was empty. (“Weird, huh?” said Tony)

Steve enjoyed the movie but was sometimes overwhelmed by everything that was going on, the enormity of the screen, the resolution of the film, the glasses, and even Tony’s body next to his. Occasionally his leg would make contact with Tony’s because he was being so damn fidgety. Then he was too quiet. Steve turned to look at him when he saw him asleep in his seat. 

He wondered how much he’d actually slept the past week and maneuvered the seats and Tony’s body into a more comfortable sleeping position. Being this close to the man he was able to stare at him freely and noticed how handsome he actually was. He felt the hardened muscles under his hands from Tony’s welding. He saw the perfect lines of his goatee (“Does he trim everyday?” he wondered). He was fascinated by the luminosity of the reactor, in the darkness it glowed and the beauty of it struck him. But mostly he was fascinated by Tony’s face. Before moving into Stark Tower he never saw the face, just the suit’s face mask. 

He noticed how his worry lines had disappeared and now a calm serenity took its place. The crow’s feet that claimed his face when he smiled were perfectly smooth and his breathing was perfectly rhythmic. He saw Tony’s straight nose and his pink lips. (“I wonder what it would be like to kiss them.”)

Wait, what? Steve could not be having these thoughts. Tony was his teammate and nothing more. 

“You’re very handsome, probably great-in-bed roommate.” his subconscious yelled out. 

He was just…, he was… well.. (“OH, crap!”) 

I’ve got Eric Steve reminded himself. “Who you’ve known for two seconds!” said his subconscious again. Tony is familiar Steve thought.

“But he is a playboy.” that pesky voice reminded him. 

Ugh, this cannot be happening he told himself. I can’t find Tony Stark attractive. (“Why not half the world does?”) He felt Tony move and suddenly remembered how close to his face he was, he moved away and sat back down. 

While he did like Eric his attraction to him was mostly just physical. After learning more about Tony these past few weeks Steve could now see that he’d been attracted to him from the beginning, he had just been to far away (physically and emotionally) to see it. 

Still he knew that a relationship (or even a one-night stand) with Tony would not be a good idea. From a strategical standpoint it would be a mess. How would it affect their working relationship? He’d have a heart attack every time someone would try to attack Iron Man. Oh and the press _“my longest relationship has probably been with the press”_ , they’d stalk them to death. He’d have no privacy for the rest of his life. 

No, he needed to purge the thought out of his brain and focus on his next date with Eric. Eric was a great match for him really he was. He was smart, witty, and good looking. He had an ability to put Steve at ease, whether that came naturally to him or from years of socializing as a Congressman’s son Steve didn’t know. 

The movie eventually ended and Tony woke up to Steve gently shaking him. “Sorry, I would’ve carried you to the limo, but I didn’t want you freaking out when you woke up.” 

“It’s,” _yawn_ , “okay,” _yawn_ , “Steve.” said Tony. “I was just resting my eyes really.” 

“Of course you were.” said Steve not holding back a smile. 

Tony gave him a warm smile in return. “Uh-oh!” thought Steve feeling something in his stomach, something warm like affection “this is bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally asks Tony to call him by his name! :D
> 
> Timeline is this whole Chapter is set Tuesday. Steve's date w/Eric is Wednesday late afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

They got into the limo and drove back home to Stark Tower. He kept getting that warm feeling in his stomach every time his thoughts veered into Tony territory. Curious about who his ‘date’ was the press ambushed them outside the tower. Clearly recognizing Steve’s outfit from earlier in the day, they began hurling questions their way.

“ARE YOU AND STEVE ROGERS DATING?”

“TONY! TONY! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN FOR THE REST OF THE TEAM?”

“OH COME ON, TONY KISS HIM.”

Happy was doing his best to keep them back but between the extra security from the Tower, Tony’s personal entourage, and the paparazzi someone ended up pushing Tony straight into Steve’s arms. Unprepared because he’d been trying to cover his face Steve was knocked on the floor with Tony landing unceremoniously on top of him. 

Flashes went off in even faster intervals as Tony tried to get back on his feet again. “Great he thought, they’re really gonna fly with this now.” Steve got up and held his hand out to him, attempting to help him on his feet. “Thanks he muttered.” removing dirt from his pants in a patting motion with his free hand. He looked at Steve and it suddenly struck him how ridiculous the situation was, here he was holding hands with Steve-perfect-hair-Rogers in front of the paparazzi. Steve must have had the same thought because the broke out into laughter together. 

Tony was tempted to grab Steve’s shoulders and kiss him right smack on the lips, “That’ll show those damn leeches.” he thought, but decided that was a step too far. He eventually settled for flipping them the bird and went inside the building. Steve was already a few paces ahead when he heard Tony mutter something to Happy. 

“Sorry about that” said Tony once they were inside the elevator ascending up. “They’re ruthless bastards.”

Steve was a little shaken up. He wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with cameras in his face he’d done tons of media work during the war as well, he was still trying to shake the feeling of Tony’s weight on his body and the way holding his hand had made him feel. “That’s fine” he said not quite knowing what to do or say next.

They reached their floor and exited the elevator. “So uh, video games?” asked Tony not wanting to abandon Steve’s side yet. “I know you haven’t quiet gotten the hang of them, but I assure you they’re a hundred percent fun!” said Tony enthusiastically looking at him waiting for an answer.

“Actually,” Steve paused not sure how to phrase his next request “I was wondering if you could let me see your reactor.” he said avoiding eye contact. Tony stilled. Nobody had ever asked him that. Okay maybe SHIELD had but after he flipped them off and build a miniaturized one, they had dropped the subject completely. Then there was Pepper who saw it but he thought he was in love with her at the time so he didn’t mind. After her he usually tried to keep his shirt on during sex in order to avoid any discussion about it. 

It was not only his superb work that was at stake but his reactor was his heart. He would feel strange exposing it. He opened his mouth to answer Steve’s request, when he spoke first. “Listen you don’t have to show it to me, I know it’s extremely personal. Its just I saw the way it glowed in the theater and I don’t know, it captivated me. It was very beautiful.” confessed Steve trying to put Tony at ease fearing he’d gone to far with his request.

Tony had heard a lot of different names describing his reactor, “medical marvel” “new technology”, “blue glowy thingy”, “new potential energy”, etc but never “beautiful”. They were in the kitchen now and were still standing in close proximity. Tony sighed and began to speak, “I’d feel uncomfortable showing it to you,” he finally said, “but you can touch it through my shirt.” And the truth was that it was a big step for Tony, not many people had touched it, sure Rhodey had seen it and Pepper had seen it lots of times but she’d only touched it once. 

“Are you sure?” asked Steve looking worried, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No. No, it’s absolutely fine.” Tony thought about it for a moment and decided he trusted Steve enough to do this. “Just give me a minute to change into a different shirt.” he finally declared. 

When Tony came back out his shirt was very very see through, not only was the reactor visible but you could see the outlines of his muscles and the perkiness of his nipples. Steve swallowed around the hard lump in his throat and stood up from the couch. Slowly as to not spook Tony he walked towards him and led him to the kitchen. He grabbed two chairs from the table and set them up across from each other and motioned for Tony to sit in one, while he took the other seat himself. 

“Stop me, if you feel uncomfortable” said Steve as Tony nodded. 

He tentatively reached his hand out waiting for any signs of discomfort from Tony and began by tracing a full circle around the reactor’s edges. Then he moved his hands directly over it obstructing the light it emitted, only for a half second as Tony looked visibly uncomfortable at that (but did not stop him). Steve leaned in close to see the different parts within the reactor he was fascinated by how exactly it worked to keep Tony alive. He started tracing the scarred skin around the reactor and heard Tony’s breath begin to speed up and felt the hot puffs of air on his face. He looked up to see his face and his eyes were shut, but whether it was in agony or ecstasy he did not know. 

Steve removed his hand and leaned back to a sitting position. “Done” said Steve and Tony opened his eyes. His cheeks were a bit pink and his lips were parted from breathing so hard. Steve could not tear his gaze away from that spectacular sight. 

Tony cleared his throat and stood up. He excused himself saying he needed to catch up on some projects in his workshop and left, leaving Steve sitting there confused. 

“Oh god!” he thought this cannot be happening to me, I can’t have feelings (or urges) for Tony. UGH! He decided that a few hours at the gym is what he needed to forget his problems. Next morning he made it a point to avoid Tony as much as possible in preparation for his date with Eric that night. 

Except all he kept thinking about was fucking Tony Stark! The way Tony’s breath hitched when he touched the reactor, the way Tony looked peaceful sleeping, the way Tony’s eyes lit up when explaining a piece of technology to Steve, the way he looking bouncing up and down riding that guy’s dick. God! Steve needed a cold shower if he was gonna make it through the day. Maybe if I move things faster with Eric that might get Tony out of my mind. But then what? Captain America is going to be an easy lay. No, no I should wait he thought. 

But I can’t let my urges for Tony get out of control either, what can I do! Ugh, Steve decided this was very frustrating. He walked out of his cold shower only to see his problem standing in the middle of the room wearing a blank tank top. 

“Tony?” he asked confused as to why his visitor was there.

“Oh hey, sorry for barging in here,” he said apologetically “Clint’s making lunch for everyone and we couldn’t reach you. I tried knocking but looks like you were busy. I’ll leave you to it then.” And with that Tony left. 

Steve quickly changed and went to eat with the rest of the team. Surprised and relieved that Tony was nowhere to be found. 

“How’s it hanging Cap? Ready for your date tonight?” asked Clint serving him up a plate of food. Natasha was sitting down eating her meal and reading her StarkTablet. 

“Yes and no.” Upon seeing the look Clint gave him, he decided to elaborate. “I’m excited to see Eric but I, uh,” not quiet knowing to phrase his next words “met someone else.” 

“In two days?!” stated Clint a bit surprised. 

“Well we’re not dating or anything, if that’s what you mean. I just suddenly find myself attracted to this person is all, I mean I like Eric but I’ve known this person a lot longer.” Upon seeing Clint’s confused face and seeing him put the pieces together he decided to lie in order to avoid any conflict. “It’s someone from SHIELD.” he blurted out.

“Oh, did you encounter Ben during your briefing?” 

“No, no, it’s no one you know. Just another employee there.” SHIELD had hundreds of employees, even if Clint attempted to track down who it was, it’d take a couple of days thought Steve. Longer if the employee did not even exist. 

“Well I say you date both.” 

“What? I can’t do that.” 

“Welcome to the twenty first century, Rogers! Dating rules have changed nowadays. I think as long as you let both of them know and are upfront about the whole situation. Why not have your cake and eat it too?” said Clint shrugging his shoulders.

“I don’t. I mean. I don’t think I can do that.” said Steve. I mean dating one person was enough hassle Steve could not imagine juggling multiple partners, cake or no cake. 

“Hey, I’m just giving you some options here.” 

 

Meanwhile in the workshop below Tony was chewing his food thinking out loud. “I mean on the one hand he is incredibly handsome. I mean did someone carve the man out of stone or something, Jesus! ( _Sir, my records indicate that Captain Rogers was indeed birthed by his mother in 1918. Therefore he could not have possibly been carved from stone._ “Thanks for your input, smartass.”) 

The last thing Tony was expecting when he entered Steve’s room was to get an eyeful of his glorious body. Sure he’d seen his naked torso before but this time it was wet and gleaming and emitting steam and you could smell his summer scented soap and see his hair flop across his face. There was nothing but a thin piece of fabric standing between Tony and Steve’s full naked body. FUCK!!! Thought Tony. After Steve had touched Tony he practically ran and hid in the workshop all day. He still could not believe how’d he’d let someone touch him like that, but what was more unbelievable was how fucking AMAZING it had felt. Each time Steve’s hand touched his skin, he left a trail of sparks that seem to fly directly to his groin. Every turn of his fingers were like magic on Tony’s skin. He had felt his hot breath over his chest and it was FUCKING AMAZING. 

It Tony had known how great that would feel he would’ve let people touch it a long time ago. “It’s because it was Steve” said his subconscious. He masturbated that night to the thought’s of Steve’s hands and came twice after not being able to get him off his mind post first orgasm. Tony secretly thanked Pepper for making him put a cot in the back of the workshop after that. 

“But he’s got Eric now. I can’t lust after him. Plus he’s our Team Leader Fury would kill me!” 

_Sir, it’s in my records that you thoroughly enjoy inciting a strong negative reaction from Director Fury._ said Jarvis. 

Tony laughed thinking about how Fury would react if Tony started fucking his precious golden boy. God if the sex was not worth it Fury’s face sure as hell would be. Heck he almost wanted to do it based on that fact alone. For the next few hours he buried himself into his work. Forgetting how exhausted he was, he continued working and eventually fell asleep holding a mini torch and woke up to the feeling of searing pain all over his hand and an a loud alarm. Instantaneously dropping the thing, it landed on his foot further hurting him. He looked up in time to see Clint and Steve running into the workshop with Clint talking to him and Steve checking him for damage. 

“WHERE DO YOU TURN THIS DAMN ALARM OFF?!” yelled Clint. 

“TONY ARE YOU OK? LET ME SEE YOUR HAND?” Steve was in startling close proximity to Tony and he felt dizzy by his presence. Or maybe it was the burn he didn’t know.

“I THINK HE’S GONNA HURL” said Clint looking at Tony, who looked a little pale.

“RED KEYPAD BEHIND THE CONTROL PANEL. THAT’S WHERE IT SHUTS OFF” said Tony looking at Clint gathering his composure. 

Clint ran over and quickly put in his pass code. “Ah, there. Much better.” Jarvis had briefed each team member on the alarm when they’d move into the Tower.

 _An alarm will sound off if assistance is needed in the workshop. Mr. Stark can be,_ he’d always pause during that part and each member would insert their own verb, (“an asshole” said Clint, “annoying” had said Natasha), _Mr. Stark can be stubborn. The alarm might indicate a number of incidents: fire hazard, chemical spill, water leakage, or the compromise of Mr. Stark’s safety._

Tony tried to remove the coding for the alarm but after three attempts gave up. (“Pepper must keep installing it” he thought) 

Steve was searching for the first aid kit and Clint was chasing the torch carefully around the workshop, it kept flopping around. Steve began to wrap up his bandaged hand as carefully as possible. Tony decided this was the perfect opportunity to stare at his features. His hair was blonde and he had a few freckles sprinkled across his nose. His cheekbones were well defined and his lips were a gorgeous raspberry color. “Damn it!” Tony thought, “this was not going well I’m suppose to be getting him out of my head.” And just as he had that thought Steve looked up and looked directly into his eyes. Tony found himself momentarily lost into his impossibly blue eyes, if anything was certain was that Tony was completely screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the showing up of Tony in Steve's room, he had tried to get Jarvis to contact Steve but was unresponsive. I like the idea of Jarvis pushing them together as much as possible. I also like sassy!Jarvis.
> 
> Also timeline is: This is Tuesday afternoon and Wednesday Morning/afternoon.
> 
> Tuesday after Lunch and IMAX.  
> Wednesday morning/early afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter picks up directly after the events from last Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole Chapter takes place Wednesday day and Thursday morning.

CHAPTER VIII

After patching up Tony's hand and foot Steve headed to his date. Steve and Eric went to a baseball game that afternoon and Eric got them both Yankee hats. They were in the cheap seats (“Tony would probably have a box”) but Steve didn’t care. He decided to focus all his attention on Eric and shake any confusing feelings he might have had for Tony. They ate hot dogs and drank cheap beer. They cheered at every home run. Steve even got Eric to do the wave. Pretty soon Tony was the last thing that was on his mind.

Steve noticed the way Eric’s green eyes almost matched the intense green of the field. He noticed the way his forearm flexed whenever he would get a tighter grip on his beer. Good this is good thought Steve I’m lusting after him that means I’m not thinking about Tony. Damnit! I just thought about him then. The game ended and they decided to go for a walk. Whether it was an attempt to get closer to Eric (or farther from Tony) Steve decided to kiss Eric again. It was good he thought, just like he had remembered but the kiss still didn’t make his belly feel warm. Didn’t help that their caps collided awkwardly the first try either.

Eric invited Steve up to his apartment for a game of table tennis and some dinner. “I’m an excellent cook. I learned in college.” he’d boasted. (“That’s a plus, he thought. Tony can barely microwave popcorn.”) While Eric was making dinner, Steve walked around his apartment trying to learn more about the man. While he was very talkative he would usually talk about pop culture, work, or ask Steve questions. He still seemed a bit mysterious to Steve. 

“So, you were in a fraternity?” asked Steve picking up a framed photo of Eric standing next to huge Greek letters. 

“Oh yea. Didn’t really want to pledge at first but my father made me. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. I got to say, looking back now it was one of the best decisions I’ve made” Eric yelled back from the kitchen. 

Steve put the frame down and thought about how nobody, not even Tony’s father could make him do anything he didn’t want to. He was so stubborn sometimes. He moved to the bookshelf and started reading the titles “Early Renaissance: Birth of Art” “Picasso: The Unknown Years.” “Frida Kahlo Unofficial Biography.” “The Art of Business”.   
Steve walked over to another frame and saw Eric waving a trophy up high. He brought it closer to his face to see what sport he’d competed in when he was interrupted, “State Champions” said Eric popping up behind him, he circled his arms around Steve’s waist and spoke against his ear “We went to this bar afterwards to celebrate and drank these ‘purple geckos’ the waitress called them. I puked purple for two days, bleh! To this day I can’t stand the sight of purple Gatorade.” 

Eric gave his ear a kiss and then his neck, while he might not have felt fireworks Steve did feel something for Eric. He tilted his head and Eric claimed his mouth in a kiss. “Come on,” he whispered “dinner’s ready.” 

During dinner Eric checked his phone for any missed messages, “Sometimes the museum calls me with an important proposition from Europe so I have to be ‘available’.” he said using air quotations. Steve noticed his phone was a StarkPhone and his stomach sank thinking of Tony. He decided instead of avoiding Tony he’d face him head on. He started conversing about some of the StarkPhone features that he’d learn from Tony and Eric was quite impressed. “Wow, I didn’t know this thing could do all that.” he said turning the phone over in his hand. 

As the evening progressed Steve and Eric ended up making out on his couch. Eric left Steve’s mouth and turned his attention to his jaw kissing gently along the bone before breathing over his neck and kissing him there. He would occasionally bite down, lick then suck on the same spot and Steve would go all gooey. Eric removed Steve’s shirt (to a “HOLY SHIT!”) and they continued making out. Eventually his hand traveled south and he began cupping Steve’s crotch. 

Steve turned his head away from his mouth gasping trying to gain his breath. He grabbed Eric’s hand and simply said “Not yet. I’m sorry.” Eric let out a frustrated sigh and said “That’s fine.” There was an awkward silence before Steve spoke first “I don’t mean not ever though, I just need a little bit more time.”

“No, hey, hey it’s fine” said Eric reassuringly. They both sat up on the couch with Steve putting on his shirt, and Eric clearing his throat. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” he asked. 

“It is getting pretty late.” confirmed Steve. “I can take the subway.” 

Steve got up and opened the door, he was about to exit the apartment feeling foolish for stopping Eric so soon when they were just having fun. They were both grown adults after all. 

“Hey,” Eric said grabbing his forearm, “breakfast tomorrow?”

Steve smiled and nodded. He grabbed Eric for one last kiss and promptly headed back to Stark Tower. 

Tony was standing in front of the coffeemaker when Steve walked into the kitchen. From the back Steve could see his bandaged hand. 

“Good evening Tony.” he spoke. 

Tony jumped up, “JESUS! I didn’t even hear the elevator open. You’re sneaky. Rogers.”

Steve just smiled at him and took a seat around the island kitchen, directly looking at Tony. 

“So, how was your date? Who won?” 

“Yankees did.” Tony moved his hand to the cupboard to take out a mug and pour himself some coffee when Steve notice him wince. “Are you ok?” 

“Peachy.” answered Tony automatically.

“Tony.” said Steve a little more seriously.

“What? I’m sunshine and rainbows I promise.”

“Have you changed your bandage? You know you’re suppose to do that often to prevent infection.” 

Tony kept doing what he was doing and ignored Steve.

“Tony.” He took a sip of coffee and closed his eyes, yes that’s the stuff.

“Jarvis. Has Mr. Stark changed his bandaged since this afternoon?”

_Captain Rogers, my records indicate that Mr. Stark has not yet changed his bandages._

“Traitor.” muttered Tony.

_Mr. Stark has also been limping around the workshop, sir._

“OH Come on!” said Tony indignantly. His AI cannot be conspiring against him. It was unfair. If not a bit entertaining he had to admit. He looked at Steve expecting a smile at the hilarity of it all, only to be met with a grim looking face.

“Tony you HAVE to take care of yourself. What would have happened if I or Clint had not been in the building today?”

Tony stood there silently not answering. Because the truth was, he didn’t have one. Dummy he guessed, though he didn’t have gentle Steve hands to tend to injuries he had claws, metal ones. He could program Jarvis to do something, or have Sophie around the tower, but she was like a hundred years old. So is Steve he thought. He shook his head intending to speak his theories out loud. 

“Enough come here.” Steve pointed to the seat next to him on the kitchen island. 

Tony rolled his eyes but willingly sat down placing his mug in his other hand and taking a sip. 

“Give me your hand.” Steve spoke. With the softest touch he started removing the bandaged to examine the wound. It looked red, blotchy, and irritated. He “tsk’ed in annoyance at Tony’s lack of self preservation and went to retrieve a first-aid kit. He began cleaning the wound and opening an ointment cream. 

“Look, Cap. I know you’re worried this will affect my group performance but I assure you. Tony Stark can always suck it up for game time.” 

“I’m not worried for you as your Team Leader,” Steve said as he was holding Tony’s hand looking him straight in the eyes, “I’m worried as your friend, Tony.” 

Tony’s stomach almost did a somersault at those words. Maybe he was just hungry he thought, or sleepy, anything else but this. 

He almost moaned in relief as Steve placed the ointment at his wound and reveled at the feeling, not realizing how bad the injury had been hurting him until that moment. Steve finished putting the fresh bandaged and looked up at Tony. “Let me see your foot?” 

“What?” said Tony horror struck. “Why?”

“Jarvis said you were limping, I need to take a look at the other injury.” Steve said with a serious looking face.

Tony groaned, “Oh god! I think that’s not necessary.” he said as he pulled his hand away. Steve touching my feet, no thank you. That’s just too weird too awkward. (“Too personal” added his subconscious. “Quiet you”)

“During the war I helped a lot of soldiers bandaged their feet. We were fighting in the mud and in the rain, people got sick. It’s no big deal Tony. Really.” Steve said matter of factly.

“No, nope. That is a line I am not willing to cross.” He stood up with coffee mug in hand and started walking to the elevator, trying to hide his limp.

“Tony” warned Steve.

“Is this some sort of fetish? Does Captain America have a foot thing? Do you like sucking on toes too? This will make wonde-” he stopped talking as Steve lifted him up like a bride and with two big strides deposited him on the couch in a sitting position with his legs on the couch and his back resting on the arm area. Remarkably Steve managed not to spill any coffee from Tony’s mug. (“Impressive.” Tony thought)

Steve quickly grabbed the first aid kit and sat on the opposite end of the couch placing Tony’s feet in his lap. 

“OH god, this is too embarrassing.” said Tony closing his eyes and putting his hands over them. 

“Tony I’ve seen some crazy Youtube videos of you. And this THIS is embarrassing.” asked Steve and he started taking off Tony’s shoes one by one. 

“Hey, it’s only one foot!”

“Relax Tony, just shut up.” Steve quickly repeated the same process for the foot as he had the hand. Tony was about to snatch his foot away, when Steve did something unexpected, he began massaging his feet. 

Tony let out a loud moan. “Oh, god. That’s, um, yea. Right there.” 

“This whole time, you’ve still been in the lab?” asked Steve unsurprised.

“I had work to do. God, don’t stop.” Tony was almost incoherent. How the hell was Steve so good at this? This was fucking heaven. “Harder” he muttered and Steve increased the pressure, Tony started moaning louder. 

Steve couldn’t believe the sounds Tony was making. He imagined they sounded similar to the sounds Tony would make in the bedroom. That thought made the situation worse for Steve. Tony had his head back, eyes closed, and breathing was deep. Steve started to feel that warmth in his stomach again. 

This time it spread south and suddenly his jeans were a bit too tight. Great, not only was he NOT avoiding Tony but he was giving him a foot massage with a stiffy. What else could go wrong? 

Almost as if he’d jinxed himself Clint and Natasha walked into ear shot bickering. 

“I soo had you on that last shot, Barton!”

“You wish! Next time we’re moving the targets further apart and using those weighted arrows. Then it’ll really be on.” 

Steve stopped massaging Tony’s feet and Tony sat up a bit tense. Clint and Natasha walked into the living room and saw them sitting down. Natasha quickly scanned the situation and spoke. “Changing Stark’s bandages?”

Whether it was out of sympathy for Steve or she genuinely thought he was just changing Tony’s bandages he did not know. But Steve was glad nonetheless she did not pursue the subject any further. “Need help going to your bedroom?” asked Clint. 

“No.” “Yes”

“Tony.” glared Steve. 

Tony faked an innocent what did I do look. 

“Shall I pull the Team Leader card?” 

Everyone laughed and Nat spoke up, “Just get him to bed, Clint.” 

Steve excused himself for the night and sped walk to his room and locked the door. Leaning against the door he wondered how a make out session with Eric could not get him hard but just touching Tony Stark and his penis stood at attention. Unfair, he thought. Life was unfair. He walked over to the bed and laid down willing his erection to go down. Only thing that ran through his mind was the sound of Tony moaning and the way his wet lips (from the coffee) looked. Crap. He decided to take matters into his own hands right then and there. 

He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. His erection now lay on his stomach, looking red and swollen. Pre-cum had started coming out already and he used that as a lubricant for teasing the head of his cock. He started rubbing circles around the head thinking of Tony’s wet lips. He decided to end this fast and began rubbing his cock up and down. His actions sped up whenever the image of Tony would pop into his head. Pretty soon he couldn’t string together two words and the only sounds in the room were his raspy breaths and the sound of his hand. 

He came hard. Afterwards he stood up went to the restroom and took a long cold shower. I have to do it he thought. I just want Tony because I haven’t been with anyone since Ben. Before closing his eyes that night the last thing Steve decided to do was to sleep with Eric. 

The next morning Steve ate breakfast with the team. Clint had made pancakes but headed out early to SHIELD headquarters to be briefed on a mission. True to form Tony had skipped breakfast and just gone down straight to the workshop. Bruce was still in India. Natasha sat down at the table eating the last pancake on her plate. Steve served himself a plateful and sat down in the kitchen table. 

Natasha looked up from her plate and asked, “So smitten?” 

“Excuse me?” responded Steve a bit panicked. Did she know about him and Tony? Is that why she covered for him last night?

“With your date Eric,” Natasha clarified, “Clint told me he set you up on a date.” 

“Oh, yea. He’s, ahem, he’s great.” 

“The thing about setting people up though, is getting the chemistry right. I mean a spark is not always going to be there, when you push two people together, Cap. Sometimes we find that the spark we create can come from an unexpected place,” Nat leveled her gaze to him, “or person.” 

“Um, I-”

“Cut the bullshit.” she stated plainly. “You are a grown person so I will not insult you by telling you what to do or who to love. All I’m going to say is that Tony Stark (Steve softly gasped) will always be Tony Stark.” With that she left the table. 

Steve didn’t know what to think. Of course Tony would always be Tony, but what did that mean exactly. 

“Hey good morning buttercup.” chirped Tony making a beeline for the pancakes. “Jarvis said arrow boy had made some pancakes.” Tony sat on Steve’s left side and started chewing loudly. 

It would’ve been annoying but Steve found it adorable. Steve contemplated leaving but he just sat there thinking about what Natasha’s words meant as they both ate in silence. Tony finished eating first and after placing his dish in the sink walked back over to where Steve was sitting and spoke “Listen, I just want to thank you for being a good friend last night. Let me make it up to you, I’ll take you to dinner. I know this great kabob place down fifth. What do you say?” asked Tony looking hopeful. 

“I have dinner plans already, sorry.” responded Steve, Eric had texted him early changed their breakfast plans to dinner plans. 

“Oh,” said Tony looking visibly upset. “Lunch?” he recuperated quickly.

Steve smiled “Lunch.” he nodded. 

“It’s a date, then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony get physical.

CHAPTER IX

_“Tony Stark will always be Tony Stark.”_ Steve didn’t know what to do with that. Before working with and living with Tony Stark Steve would assume this meant, he’d always be a narcissistic, arrogant, selfish, self serving son of a bitch. But now that he’d actually spent time with him and lived with him. He’d say that meant he’d always be a workaholic, addicted to coffee, wake up at 4am to work on a project, (that might help filter clean water more efficiently for villagers in South America) be obsessed with technology, and well lets face it narcissistic.

Steve could not stop thinking about what Natasha had meant. 

The day had flown by and by the time he knew it was time for his date with Eric. Eric took Steve to a off the grid mom and pop place for dinner that night. Steve had assumed he didn’t want a repeat of their first date with people recognizing Captain America, something for which he was thankful for. He wanted to focus his attention on Eric. These new feelings he was having for Tony lately were confusing and he needed to get back on track with Eric. It was an Italian place in Queens and was pretty much deserted. Then again it was Thursday night. 

They chatted about the weather and about lacrosse. Eric was explaining the rules to Steve while Steve was feigning interest. He could not get Tony Stark out of his head. Their lunch date did not go as expected. 

 

It was midday and they were in the limo headed to the restaurant when something occurred to Steve. 

“Tony?” 

“Yes, dear.” responded Tony eyes twinkling.

“How come I haven’t seen any picture of us from the other day? You know when you fell on me outside Stark Tower.” reminded Steve. 

“Oh.” stated Tony blushing. Tony never blushed. Had you asked Steve he would’ve said it he was physically incapable of it before this moment.

“I bought off all those photographers and bought the pictures.” he stated simply. 

“Oh, why?” 

Tony looked confused. “I thought you’d be upset. Being Captain America I thought you wanted to preserve your wholesome image. Holding hands with Tony Stark is not wholesome.” 

Tony poured himself a drink, “Besides I didn’t know if you wanted to come out of the closet already. I didn’t want to force that on you.” 

“Come out of the closet? I don’t understand.” 

Tony muttered something about Clint’s incompetence at teaching Steve things he might actually need to know in the twenty first century. 

“It means that you want to keep being gay a secret.”

“Oh, I hadn’t really thought about it much I guess.” And Steve hadn’t, Clint had asked him if he wanted to expose his relationship with Ben, but after discussing it with Ben they’d decided to keep things private. Ben didn’t want a third person in their relationship; the tabloids.

Steve thought about how much of his life was considerably NOT private. All his medical and personal history was written in manila folders for anyone to see at SHIELD. And after all those press conference’s and public appearances that Director Fury had set up for him, his privacy was slipping away even further. Still, he would not have particularly cared if they’d seen him with a man or Ben. He never tried to hide his relationship with him. It’s just that Tony’s sexcapades with the Playgirl of the year were much more interesting than who Steve was dating so the press left him alone.

“No.” he finally stated.

“Huh?”

“No, I don’t mind being ‘out of the closet’. With Ben he just didn’t want to expose the relationship and truly I didn’t mind, that’s what my partner wanted and what was comfortable for him so I did it for him.” Steve said honestly. 

Tony took a sip of his drink and thought about how sincere Steve was. How perfect he actually was, both physically and otherwise. He stared at him over his glass and saw how he took his bottom lip in between his teeth and chewed. Maybe he’s nervous or he’s thinking thought Tony. Tony didn’t want to spend too much time thinking about what that sight actually did to him.

His plan to avoid Steve was going to hell in a hand basket. After the reactor touching Tony decided to avoid Steve altogether. There were only so many times he could masturbate, he needed to work too. It would have gone swimmingly if not for his unplanned torch injury, causing Steve to run, literally run to him. He had a face full of perfection, blond hair, freckles and all in front of him. Steve even held his (injured) hand for fucks sake. God Tony was fucking up big time. Then he’d let him massage his feet, fuck! If it hadn’t felt so amazing he would’ve regretted it completely. 

Why? Oh why would Tony ask him out to lunch? Because Tony was an idiot, he had no sense of self preservation. He knew Steve was his team leader and he couldn’t mess that up. (No matter how much fun it would be to see Fury seethe with anger.) 

“Good, for you Cap.” He finally said. 

They stayed silent for a few more moments before Happy rolled down the partition and told them they were stuck in traffic, he also mentioned that the left hand side of the door was having trouble unlocking so they’d have to exit through the other (Tony’s) side. Tony prepared himself another cocktail and added a cherry to it. Steve sat there contemplating on how to handle this whole Tony/Eric/Steve situation. 

Tony drowned his cocktail in one gulp. “Fuck it, we can walk!” he said trying the door handle and finding it locked. 

“UGH!”

“Tony calm down, just pull gently.” 

“It’s not working! Why is this even broken?” said Tony frustrated. 

“Calm down, Happy said there was problems with the locks.” 

“He said the left side, I’m on the right! I’m rich! Why can’t things work properly?”

“Stop pulling it, let me do it.” 

Steve leaned over Tony’s body to reach for the handle just as Tony turned around to tell him exactly what he can pull when he was nose to nose with Steve, his hand across Tony’s body in midair. 

Tony gasped at the proximity not expecting it. Steve just blushed and breathed harder but did not move. Tony acted first, “now or never” he thought finding himself unable to resist any longer. He leaned in and gave Steve a kiss. It wasn’t a typical Tony Stark kiss, it was a hesitant one. Tony was afraid of rejection or a punch from him. Though he was sure the rejection would’ve hurt more than any punch Steve could throw. 

He started regretting his decision when he felt Steve’s hand cup the back of his head and Tony instinctively wrapped his hand around his waist. Steve sighed and Tony took advantage of this to enter his mouth with his tongue. God, how can he taste so fucking sweet! 

He began licking and exploring his mouth thoroughly wanting to memorize the way Steve tasted and the sounds he was making. He could feel the strength of Steve’s hand and he pressed back just as hard pushing Steve to the floor of the limousine so that he was lying down and Tony was on top. He couldn’t believe how fucking amazing this felt and wanted to smack himself for not doing this earlier. Steve was kissing him just as hard now and Tony felt so turned on. 

He started moving his hand down south, when a loud ring startled both of them. Steve reached for his phone, “Hello? Oh, hi Eric,” he said not looking at Tony “yea we’re still on for tonight. That’s perfect, see you then.” He hung up and looked at Tony. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve hav-”

“Don’t worry about it, I over stepped my boundaries.” said Tony, not really meaning it because right now he wanted to fucking kill Eric Hill! 

“Look we should talk about what happened.” Steve said. 

“What’s there to talk about? We kissed. No big deal.”

“It is a big deal, we work together. Plus I’m dating Eric.”

"Ugh, fuck Eric" Tony thought. “Look lets just forget it ever happened.” But the truth was that Tony didn’t want to forget he wanted to memorize every single nano second of kissing Steve, of feeling his muscles under his hands, feeling the vibrations of his moaning, feeling the stiffness of his-

“Wait a minute, you’re hard.” Said Tony

“Uh, yea.” replied Steve embarrassed. 

“So either you’re a virgin which you obviously aren’t or,” paused Tony thinking, “you like me.”

“Of course I like you, you’re my teammate.”

“No, not as a teammate. I mean I like Bruce but I’m not getting a woody when we’re in the lab.” 

Steve was avoiding eye contact with Tony at all cost. He could deny it to himself all he could but he couldn’t lie on behalf of his body or to Tony. 

“Yes, I like you.”

“Great, ditch Eric and we can bone.” said Tony now looking at him predatorily.

“It’s not that simple Tony. We have to think about how this would affect our working relationship.” Tony opened his mouth to speak but Steve spoke first. “Look I know you’re not a dating kind of guy, and I am. Where can this go?”

“Great sex.” replied Tony.

“Yes, but after that what? It’ll be weird and awkward and I’ll probably have to move out of the Tower. What will happen when we go on missions?” Steve shook his head, “There’s too much at stake.”

Tony was silent, he was gaping at Steve. “Wow, you’ve thought about this haven’t you.” 

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly Steve replied “Yea.”

Tony didn’t know where he wanted the relationship to go. He had tried monogamy with Pepper and that worked, well for three months at least. But things with Steve felt different, he couldn’t put his finger on why but they did. He just didn’t know what to do or say to the man to convince him to be with Tony. “If he really wanted to be with you, he wouldn’t need convincing” spoke up his blasted subconscious. 

What would happen if they broke up? The team would hate Tony for hurting Steve and things would get awkward, fast! He couldn’t force Steve into doing anything he didn’t want but he could still hope. I’ll let this Hill thing play out and see what happens. If anybody deserves true happiness it is Steve Rogers. Tony sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

“I, ahem, I guess we should forget about this. I’m sorry for doing this to you. I’ll just, I’ll leave you be.” with that Tony left the vehicle and left Steve sitting there. 

A few moments passed. “Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark told us to take you to the restaurant and pay for your meal. We’ll be out of traffic in three minutes.” said Happy rolling down the partition. 

 

Steve couldn’t get the kiss out of his head the whole day. It was even better than any fantasy he could’ve come up with. Tony’s skills lived up to his reputation as a lover. He was also as pushy and needy as Steve which made him feel amazing, he felt wanted. But he couldn’t do this to Eric. He was a good man. He’d treated Steve kindly and never pressured Steve into anything. He was also low key which was something Steve liked. Being with Tony Stark would never be low key. The man had a building with his name on it for Pete’s sake. Besides having a romantic relationship with a teammate was a bad idea. Director Fury would freak out. 

He tried to focus on the conversation with Eric and listen to the rules of lacrosse. They finished eating and Eric let Steve pick up the tab. They walked around a few blocks to digest the food and eventually ended up in an ice cream place. They each bought cones and headed back to Eric’s apartment. 

Once inside Eric began kissing Steve against the door and Steve could taste the chocolate ice cream he’d eaten. While it was a good kiss he could not help but compare it to that of Tony’s. With Tony he’d almost blacked out from the butterflies in his stomach, it was so good. Tony’s strength at grabbing at Steve only made the kiss hotter. Eric wasn’t as passionate with Steve when they’d have any physical contact. 

He bit down on his lip and Eric moaned. (Tony’s moans sound hotter. Crap!) They ended up on the couch again naked from the waist up and shoes off. Eric’s hand once again traveled south. Steve wasn’t hard and for some reason that made him angry. Here he was kissing Eric half nude and he was still soft, ohh but three seconds of kissing Tony Stark and he was almost coming in his pants. To save faced he decided to do the only thing he could think of, which was think of Tony. 

The way Tony worshiped his mouth that afternoon. The way Tony smelled, like expensive cologne and motor oil. The way Tony’s eyebrows creased when he got ready to pull a tantrum. The way his mouth made a perfect ‘o’ when moaning. Steve was hard within minutes. 

Eric began kissing his chest and moved down to his stomach. He kissed the head of his penis and swallowed half in one attempt. (Steve was too big) Pretty soon he’d forgotten who was between his legs and was breathing hard trying not to buck his hips and choke the man. 

He came with the image of Tony in his brain. After coming down from the high he decided to reciprocate and blow Eric. Afterwards they lay naked on the couch. 

“Want to head up stairs? To the bedroom?” asked Eric.

Steve wanted to get Tony out his head, but was this really the way? He hadn’t slept with anyone after Ben and it had been a mighty dry spell. Before the kiss he assumed that’s why he was attracted to him, but now. Now after kissing him and kissing Eric he felt more confused. Shouldn’t he be more attractive to Eric, he had kissed him first. He gave a long sigh and thought about it. 

Reaching his decision he spoke. 

“Not tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter teaser: Tony deals with rejection and attends the Gala event.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally and update! Whoo! This chapter is longer than the rest. Finally the Gala. Really hope you guys like. :D

CHAPTER X

It was Friday morning the day after Steve’s date with Eric and a day before the Gala Fury wanted him to attend. He had just woken up and was about to get in the shower.

_Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you that he has made arrangements for you to get your tuxedo tailored today. Mr. Hogan will drive you, sir._

“Thanks, Jarvis.” Steve thought for a moment before speaking again. “I don’t have a tuxedo though.” 

_Mr. Stark has taken the liberty of purchasing one for you. Mr. Ciccone will tailor it for you this afternoon._

“Wow. Please tell Tony I said thanks.”

_I shall pass on the message, Captain Rogers._

“Jarvis?”

_Yes, Captain Rogers?_

“Is he in the workshop avoiding me?” asked Steve almost shyly.

_Mr. Stark is currently at Stark Industries, sir._

“Good, so not avoiding me. He probably has meetings.” Steve knew things were tense with Tony but he didn’t want to kick him out of his own building. 

_While I can neither guess Mr. Starks thoughts or motives for I do not have the programming for scanning neural brain activity. I can confirm that currently Mr. Stark is at his desk watching a movie and his schedule is clear for the afternoon._

Steve sighed, this was not good. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

The day was pretty uneventful except for the fitting. Steve felt a little out of place at the shop. He could tell everything in there cost a small fortune. He even blushed a little when Mr. Ciccone asked him if he and Tony were dating, noting that this was the first time he’d send someone to his shop on his behalf. 

Fury had sent them the specific time and place for the Gala the following day. Happy would drive them to and from the event. Steve was still nervous about seeing Tony. 

He’d spent the time back from the tailor in his room sketching. The fact that he kept sketching the reactor from memory was something Steve chose to ignore altogether. He assumed it was safe to head to the kitchen since Jarvis had told him Tony was going to be at Stark Industries all day. He made himself lunch and sat down to eat facing the elevator hoping Clint or Natasha would walk in, god he was so bored. At SHIELD he was never alone, they had so many employees it was impossible. 

He sat there in silence wondering if he could ask Jarvis to play music when the elevator opened and he saw Tony walk into the kitchen. He took one look at Steve and walked right out. 

What the? “Tony.”

Steve stood up immediately and followed Tony. 

“Tony.” Tony didn’t even miss a beat he just kept walking faster.

Steve didn’t want things to be like this. He didn’t want them to be awkward, for Tony to want to hide in his office or workshop from him. 

“Tony please, I’m sorry.” he said grabbing Tony’s arm to turn him around. 

Steve was taken back by what he saw. Tony’s eyes were bloodshot and red. His suit was wrinkled and his tie was loose. Even from where Steve was standing he could smell the alcohol on him. 

“Are you, ok?”

“I’m great, peaches.” said Tony. 

“Tony, I” Steve was not sure what to say. 

“Right, if you don’t mind. I’m going to bed.” Tony said. “Unless, you want to join me?” he wiggled his eyebrows. Steve stood silent. 

“Oh right I forgot I’m not good enough for you.” And with that Tony walked into his room leaving Steve standing there confused and getting progressively angrier. 

Steve couldn’t believe that’s why Tony thought he didn’t want to be with him. Heck if anybody was too good for anyone it was Tony. He was a billionaire and a certified genius. Steve was just a kid from Brooklyn. _“Everything special about you came from a bottle”_ Tony himself had said so. 

Tony had just finished removing his shirt when Steve barged him. 

“Seriously need to start locking that thing.” he muttered. 

“Hey! If anybody is too good for anybody here its you.” he said accusingly 

“What?!” said Tony lost at the turn of events and a little drunk. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Everyone knows I’m scum. You’re the All-American hero, here.” 

Tony was on the other side of the room and only the bed was standing between them. Suddenly aware that he was shirtless he turned around to hide his reactor and his face. 

“If you’ll please excuse me, I just want to sleep, Steve.”

“Tony.” responded Steve softly.

He hated the idea of Tony thinking that. He was so beautiful to him and he desired him so much. Tony started folding his shirt and Steve was momentarily lost in the way his back muscles flexed with every movement of his arms. He saw the trail of moles that Tony had on his back and decided to one day find out how they tasted. 

“Tony, I don’t want you to think that. We work together it would be weird.” 

“So you said before.”

“Tony, please look at me.” Steve needed to know what he was thinking. He crossed the gap between them and stood behind him. 

“Tony” he tried once more. Tony could feel his breath over his shoulders and trembled at the sensation. Steve placed his hands on his shoulders and slowly turned him around to face him. Tony kept looking at the ground determined not to look into his eyes. Steve leaned down and kissed his cheek, then the other one. He kissed his chin then the base of his throat and Tony groaned. At the sensations Tony opened his eyes and Steve looked directly into them. 

Steve’s eyes were sky blue, clear and honest and just absolutely beautiful. Tony had brown eyes that were glassy and hopeful. Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to his. One hand was on Tony’s cheek and the other on the side of his neck. The kiss was slow and languid. Tony automatically brought his hands up to Steve’s chest steadying him. 

Tony felt dizzy. Whether it was from the kiss or from the alcohol he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure how he ended up kissing Steve, in his bedroom of all places. Steve deepened the kiss almost devouring Tony. God, how he’d gone his whole life without kissing Steve was a fucking mystery to Tony. He should not go one day without kissing Steve. Surely this is what heaven would be like. 

Steve walked backward and brought Tony with him to the bed. He laid him down without breaking the kiss and was now on top of him. He kissed him behind his ear running his hands through his chest over the reactor. Steve remembered wondering how the skin around it would feel like after Tony had let him touch it. He moved lower to kiss the skin around it and Tony was definitely dizzy, he could feel Steve’s hot breath around the scarred skin. 

He pulled back to lie next to Tony on the bed. The atmosphere was fraught with tension and both were breathing hard. 

He took Tony’s hand in his and put in on his crotch. Tony felt Steve’s hard dick and gasped. “Don’t ever think I don’t want you.” he let out a sigh, “I just can’t right now.” and with that he stood up and left.

Tony rolled onto his stomach and buried his head in the covers. Ugh, this was so frustrating. He kept replaying the events in his mind determined to memorize the touches and kisses Steve gave him. He fought hard to stay awake but promptly fell asleep. 

Meanwhile Steve was in his bedroom wondering why he had done that. He felt guilty for betraying Eric. “Though we never said we were exclusive”, he thought. Great now he was making excuses. 

It’s just that Tony felt a million times better than Eric could ever. Ugh, still he knew, he knew it was a bad idea. He just couldn’t bear the thought of Tony thinking he wasn’t good enough for Steve to desire him. 

It was times like these were Steve wished he was more selfish, instead of always thinking of the team and the right thing to do. 

He wish he could fall asleep until it was time to go to the Gala, after that he could truly avoid Tony. Maybe he could move back to SHIELD. But then they’d question his reasons why. God, this was frustrating. It was around seven pm and he decided to call Eric to distract him from his thoughts. 

Eric insisted they meet at his apartment due to an early meeting he had the next day. Steve kissed him as soon as he arrived in an attempt to delete his previous tryst with Tony. They sat on the couch watching a movie. Steve kept trying to forget about Tony. He felt Eric’s hand on his thigh and tried to focus on that. 

After much thinking he knew the only thing he could do was to move out of Stark Tower, maybe he could live with Eric he thought. I don’t even know his birthday he mused.

“When’s your birthday?” he asked.

“January 8th. Why?”

“Just curious.”

“When’s yours?”

“July 4th.”

Eric burst out laughing, “You’re kidding!” 

Steve smiled, “No.” 

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get more patriotic.” 

Eric leaned over and kissed his cheek then his jaw finally ending up kissing his mouth. Steve deepened the kiss trying to get as much friction as possible. “This is what I should be doing.” He thought. Eric moved to straddle his lap on the couch and removed Steve’s shirt. They kissed hungrily before Eric pulled away and spoke, “How about tonight? You ready tonight?”

Steve honestly didn’t know if he was or wasn’t ready. He was still confused about his feelings for Tony. Not that he didn’t have any feelings for Eric mind you it’s just with Tony it was different. He’d gotten under his skin since day one. He had been to battle with the man, and now he lived with him. Things were complicated. Steve swallowed hard and in one last attempted to forget Tony Stark he spoke. 

“Yes, I’m ready.” And with that they headed to Eric’s bedroom. 

 

 

The next time Steve saw Tony was in the limousine driving to the Gala. They were both dressed to the nines and had been prepped by a SHIELD assistant on what to do. Steve kept desperately trying to get Tony’s attention with his eyes but they were accompanied by several SHIELD employees, some were handlers for the evening and others assistants. Tony was pouring himself some scotch. 

Lizzie Clark was their handler for the evening she wore a blue ball gown and her blond hair was in an updo. Her makeup was flawless and she looked radiant. They had entered the building and Tony and Steve had posed for the photographers that stood outside. 

“MR. STARK ARE YOU AND STEVE ROGERS DATING?”

“STEVE IS TONY A BIG SOFTIE DEEP DOWN?”

“TONY, TONY HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE NABBED CAPTAIN AMERICA?”

“Gentlemen no questions this evening, please.” said Lizzie. They stood outside the hall where dinner would be served at and she coached them on the evenings plan. 

“Okay, Captain Rogers you will sit at table 8. Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Hamilton, and Mr. Yeng will be seated there as well. They are all very important investors for SHIELD. Mr. Kaplan invests in clean energy and has given a lot of prototypes to SHIELD, they help us keep the lights running. Mr. Hamilton is in pharmaceuticals and gives SHIELD medical drugs that are not available to the public but help us cure any diseases that our agents might encounter on the field. So far his products have been proven effective time and time again. Mr. Yeng is our primary weapons dealer, his several factories in the Middle East, provide us with handheld weapons, bombs, and several custom grenades.”

“Mr. Stark, you will be at table 4. Mr. Hammer, Ms. Garcia, Mr. Jardin, and Mr. Lee will all be at your table, as you know they are the top weapon manufacturers. While we have Mr. Yeng we’d love to get them onboard as well as backup, now both of you will socialize for an hour at your table. The acceptable topics of conversation will be any current positive SHIELD initiatives, such as our increase in homeland security and investment in crop farming also mentioning the fact that we are providing clean water to third world countries is great. Captain Rogers try to be as charming as ever. Mr. Stark,” she paused and slightly glared at Tony “Try not to piss anyone off too much. After the dinner there will be a quartet in the main area where champagne will be served. Mr. Stark it is at this time that I expect you to guide Captain Rogers in recognizing important figure heads. Top targets for tonight will be Congressman Theodore Hill and CEO of “One Robotics” Mr. Patel. We want the Congressman’s support for a bill that will be introduced into the floor soon and Mr. Patel’s interest in our company would be extremely beneficial to us. With that said best of luck gentlemen.” 

Steve and Tony went to their respective tables. Each happened to be across from each other. Tony was grumpy about that fact while Steve was glad he would get to stare at Tony without arousing suspicion.

He could hear Tony laugh from his table and it made him glad to see him cheer up a bit. He was still nursing that scotch from earlier and Steve wondered how he always managed to find the alcohol in every room he entered. He began chatting with his patrons. Mr. Kaplan was an older gentleman and had been part of the baby boom. As a result he was fascinated with Steve and the forties. Steve spent the majority of his time recalling the good old days and filling in some blanks Mr. Kaplan might have had about his parent’s generation. He kept trying to steer the conversation back to SHIELD but was blocked at every turn. 

Growing frustrated Steve focused on finishing the last portion of his meal. He looked up to check if Tony was doing any better when he saw him with his arm around Mr. Jardin. “ASSHOLE!” thought Steve, “Wow where’d that come from.” 

Steve didn’t know if he was upset at the fact that Tony was flirting with Jardin or that Jardin was eating it up. 

He decided to ignore his feelings. It was his decision not to pursue the relationship and so he must deal with the consequences. He sighed and drained his champagne in one gulp, secretly upset he couldn’t get drunk.

The dinner portion was over too soon and they proceeded to hear the quartet. 

Tony and Steve now stood side by side watching everyone mingle. Happy stood a few feet away from them carefully scanning the room. Tonight he was in charge of Tony’s security detail. 

“So, um which one is Mr. Patel?” asked Steve.

“He’s the one standing next to the lady in red, with horrible makeup and bleached hair.” Tony pointed with his chin to the lady in question. 

“Okay.” acknowledged Steve, “and Congressman Hill?” 

Tony scanned the room and spotted his target. He gave a bittersweet smile and spoke, “He’s the one standing next to your boyfriend.” 

Steve looked up to see Eric standing next to Congressman Hill, finally piecing the puzzle together. Congressman Hill was Eric’s father. 

“No time like the present, Cap.” Tony patted his shoulder.

Steve made his way across the room with his heart pounding. He approached Congressman Hill and saw Eric’s eyes widen at him. 

“Good, evening sir. I’m Steve Rogers.” said Steve holding out his hand to shake. 

The Congressman smiled, shook his hand and spoke “I know who you are son. I was a big fan of yours when I was younger. I even had all your action figures.” Steve was relieved this was going to go well. 

“This is my son Eric,” he said bringing Eric forward “I don’t think you’ve met.”

Steve didn’t know what to do. Did Eric want to keep their relationship secret? If so why didn’t he tell Steve before? 

“Nice to meet you.” he said shaking his hand. 

A beautiful tall woman wearing a long yellow gown and dripping in diamonds walked towards them now. Steve stood back as she joined their company. She grabbed Eric by the waist as he slid his hands around hers. 

“This is my son’s fiancée Christina Knox, Mr. Rogers.” 

There were very few moments were Steve had genuinely felt pain since the serum, he politely shook Ms. Knox’s hand and excused himself. 

He walked towards the restrooms passing a confused looking Tony. 

The bathroom was empty and he was glad for the privacy. “Fiancée, how could I not know this?” he questioned himself. Flashes of Eric putting the baseball cap on his head now raced, of taking him to out of the way restaurants where he wouldn’t be recognized, wanting to stay in his apartment to avoid company. Avoid publicity Steve thought. This whole time he thought he’d done it for Steve, to have privacy. But now, now he could see he did it for himself. Did his father even know he was gay? So man questions ran through Steve’s mind. 

He was hurt and he was upset. Hurt that he had trusted Eric with this. Upset that he actually gave up Tony for him. 

He splashed some water on his face and heard the door open. Looking up he saw Tony standing there. 

“Are you okay, Steve? Didn’t look so hot walking back there.” 

Steve was about to respond when Eric walked in the bathroom. 

“Hey, look about that.” Eric began to explain.

“I should probably go.” said Tony feeling awkward. 

“No.” said Steve commandingly. “Stay.”

Steve now glared at Eric looking like he was ready to tear his throat out with his bare hands. With the serum coursing through his veins he probably could. Steve backed away from the sink and the three of them stood in a triangle. Steve and Eric were facing each other and Tony was watching them both.

“Fiancée? Anything you want to get off your chest there?” 

“Look I’m sorry you had to find out that way, but I thought we were just having fun.”

“Fun I could’ve lived with. Lies I cannot.” 

“Wait a minute you have fiancée?” asked Tony confused. 

Eric ignored him and continued speaking to Steve. “I’m sorry about the lies but think about it now that we both know we don’t have to pretend anymore. We can just fuck and get it done with.” 

Steve looked ready to throttle his throat. “So what? We have sex and I go out the window when you’re fiancée enters the apartment.” 

“I’m not saying it’ll be perfect. But we can make it work.”

Steve took a long breath trying to calm himself down. Could he do this? He thought. Am I capable of that? 

“But we’d have to hide at every turn. Never go out in public, hide in the shadows that type of thing?” 

“It’d be a necessity.” Eric was starting to see that Steve had a problem with this so he decided on a good offense. “Look I didn’t exactly see you parading your previous relationship before me, why does this have to be any different.”

“Listen, pal” said Tony “I really don’t think he’s interested at this point.” Tony could read Steve like a book and was carefully analyzing all the emotions he’d been displaying throughout this ordeal. 

“I’m asking him, not you. This doesn't concern you.” spat Eric annoyed at Tony’s presence. 

“Actually when it comes to Stevie, it does concern me.” replied Tony.

They stood staring at each other while the silence lingered. Steve thought about Eric’s proposition and what it would mean, not only would they have to hide but he’d be hurting an innocent person in the process, Christina. Besides Eric had lied to him this whole time. Say what you want about Tony Stark but the last thing he was; was a liar. What you saw, was what you got. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t live like that.” responded Steve finally. He felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. A weight that up till now he didn’t realize was there. 

Eric tore his gaze from Tony and he looked pissed. He walked closer to Steve and grabbed his own crotch, “Oh, baby but you’re gonna miss this so much.” 

Steve’s ears turned red. 

“Honestly if I had known how easy it was to get Captain America in bed I wouldn’t have even bothered with dinner.” 

With that last statement Tony spun him around and punched him in the nose. Causing Eric to stumble and bleed. 

Steve stood there for a half second before he realized what had happened. Eric tried to lunge at Tony before Steve grabbed him and pushed him back, using only half his strength in order to avoid further injury. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and walked out of the restroom and towards the limo. Happy trailed behind them. 

They were halfway to the main door and Lizzie was giving them a questioning look. The press was still outside and Tony could not resist a quip. “So, um you’re boyfriend is kind of a dick.” 

Happy opened the door for them and they stepped outside to camera flashes. 

“He’s my ex.” hissed Steve and he pulled Tony for a kiss as the flashes went off like fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love in the comment section, if you liked/loved it. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for le sex! Enjoy! :D

CHAPTER XI

Happy had ushered them into the limo and the photographers where up against the window trying to get a further glimpse into the car.

Steve and Tony sat side by side still holding hands but feeling an awkward silence fall. 

Tony gave a long sigh, “Listen I don’t want to be your rebound guy.” he blurted out.

Steve began to stroke the back of his hand with his thumb. “What’s a rebound guy?” he asked sincerely. 

“Oh, for fucks sake!!!” screamed Tony in frustration. He swore Clint wasn’t teaching Steve anything useful in those welcome to the twenty first century lessons. 

“Sorry.” said Steve apologetically giving Tony a puppy face. Tony looked away.

“Damn him! I’m going to be wrapped around his finger at this rate.” thought Tony before he spoke. “A rebound is someone you fuck, in order to get your previous relationship out of your head. They’re sort of like a transition person. From them you go on to have another relationship.”

“Oh.” was all Steve could manage. Though he didn’t fully grasp the explanation of the word, he knew he didn’t want a one time thing with Tony. 

Tony sat there nervously waiting for Steve’s response. While he wanted nothing more than to take him to bed, but he also didn’t want him picturing Eric while they were doing it. 

“Do you want to know why I was so angry at Eric tonight?” 

“He’s a lying bastard.” responded Tony. 

“Because of you.” Tony looked at Steve then. “Apart from the lying and sneaking around, he made me give you up. And that’s not something I can easily forgive or forget.” said Steve not breaking eye contact and looking so sincere. 

Tony’s heart seem to swell. Then he remembered the words from last night _“Don’t ever think I don’t want you.”_ Steve liked him. More than that Steve wanted him. And now with Eric out of the picture they could be together. There was one more thing that bothered him though. 

“What about Fury?” 

“Director Fury will just have to get use to the idea of us, I guess.” Steve was tired of putting everyone else’s needs before his. He wanted Tony and he wanted Tony and him to be together. He wanted this, no he deserved this. 

Tony wanted to make sure that Steve was sure about his decision. Then again he was extremely attractive and a fucking amazing kisser. He lunged at him and began kissing him. 

Yep, amazing kisser. 

He started rubbing his hands over his chest and he deepened the kiss earning a groan from Steve. And god if that wasn’t the hottest fucking thing he’d heard in his life. The vibrations from the sound sent a tingling sensation directly to his groin. His hands were on Steve’s crotch fumbling for the zipper when Happy knocked on the window letting them know they’d arrive at the Tower. 

They both jumped at the surprised knock and promptly parted.

The paparazzi from the party seemed to have followed them to the Tower and Steve tucked Tony’s head under his arm to shield him from the flashes. Happy and additional security escorted them inside the building and to the elevator. 

Tony and Steve reached the top floor and exited the elevator. 

_Mr. Stark, you have two-hundred and eight new messages. All within the last twenty minutes, sir._

“Delete them.” said Tony dismissively. He’ll be damned if he’s gonna give those leeches a statement. 

“So, um bedroom?” he said looking at Steve who stood beside him. 

“Tony,” he sighed “maybe we should take it slow.” 

“Slow,” Tony repeated unsure if he was ready for slow. 

He leaned to give Steve a kiss and was surprised when the man grabbed the side of his head and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly, alternating between biting his lower lip and sucking on it, making Tony dizzy. And as suddenly as it began it was over. Steve let go and rested his forehead against Tony’s. 

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just its kind of like telling a starving man to stop eating after one bite.” and he kissed Tony again passionately pushing him back until he was against the wall. Feeling all the desire he held for him during the past week begin to unleash. 

Tony pulled out of the kiss first this time “Fuck slow!” And he dragged Steve to his bedroom. 

Once inside Steve pushed Tony on the bed and began undressing him. Discarding clothes left and right, when he was finally nude he lay on top of him and claimed his mouth once more. Tony grabbed Steve by his hair and pulled causing his head to tilt back, exposing his neck. He began mapping the area thoroughly while Steve closed his eyes to savor each sensation. 

Tony used his firm grip to roll Steve on to the mattress and straddle him. “No fair, you still have clothes on.” he said. 

Tony began undressing him carefully. He’d reach his shoes and began flicking them off and now stood before Steve. “You really are perfect.” he said honestly. Steve pulled his arm and Tony landed perfectly on top of him. Both groaned at the contact of their dicks rubbing together. “And so big and ready for me.” said Tony between gasps for air. 

They kept kissing for a while, taking their time and tasting each other finally content to be together. Steve pressed Tony onto the mattress and began mapping his torso with kisses and his tongue. He lingered at the reactor and Tony groaned in appreciation. He gave him butterfly kisses down his lower stomach and Tony felt like he was floating. Apart from the sensations Steve was causing Tony, he also felt high. Not just from the sex but just being around him. Before getting to know Steve Tony thought he had a stick up his ass, but after spending time with him he saw how kind, generous and sweet he was. He even found his incompetence with technology adorable. He doesn’t know when or how it happened exactly but somehow he had developed feelings for the man, strong feelings. Tony wouldn’t necessarily call it love. Simply because he didn’t know what love truly meant. After all he thought he’d love Pepper, but being with her never felt like this. This intense, this immediate, this dizzying. Like just looking at Steve made his heart grow ten times, like he wanted to buy him an island or a puppy or anything he’d ever want as long as he smiled when Tony would give it to him. 

When Steve rejected him it felt like a punch in the gut. He’d felt rejected but he was also mad at Steve, mad at him for being so dutiful and sticking with that asshole. Even though Tony didn’t know Eric was an asshole then, anybody who would take Steve away was a grade A dick in Tony’s book. 

He’d decided to hide at Stark Industries with Sophie and spent all day drinking, eating popcorn and watching movies. It was after Sophie had told Pepper what was going on and she walked in on Tony ready to give a lecture that he knew it time to bolt. Yet, here he was with Steve in his bedroom about to have him suck his cock. Sometimes life was fucking sweet. 

Steve gave the root of his cock a kiss, right where it met the pubic hair and he sniffed him there too. He actually sniffed Tony’s pubic hair. “Fuck that’s hot!” thought Tony. He began licking from root to tip and flicked his tongue at the end. Tony was definitely on cloud nine. He sucked around the head of his cock just tasting Tony’s pre-cum and giving him the dirtiest look Tony had ever seen. 

He dipped his head lower and sucked hard making Tony moan and effectively drooling over Tony’s cock, and if that wasn’t the hottest image Tony had ever seen in his life. Steve started bobbing his head up and down getting most of Tony inside his mouth and making loud sucking noises. The head of Tony’s cock kept hitting the back of his throat and Tony was sure he was turning into goo underneath him. When Steve added his hand working in perfect synchronization with his head, Tony was a mess. He tried not to move too much but it was so hard, so fucking hard especially when Steve was this fucking good at it. He started too feel the tightness right before the orgasm and tried to warn Steve. He stopped for a second before replying “go ahead.” and winking at him. Tony cursed and continued getting lost in the feeling. Riding higher and higher. His pleasure was too intense that when he came he swore he blacked out briefly. Steve swallowed Tony’s cum like it was the most delicious thing ever. 

He climbed back up to lay next to Tony as they both regained their breathing. “Fuck! That was so good. Now I know why Eric was so upset. I would be too at losing that.” 

“Tonyyy.” said Steve, flushing pink.

“Oh come on peaches, nothing to be ashamed about. I think we both thoroughly enjoyed ourselves” he said looking down at Steve’s erection, big, red and leaking already. 

“Let’s take care of that, shall we.” 

With that Tony reached over to his drawer and took out the lube. “Now I haven’t done this in a while, so you’ll have to prep me properly.”

Steve looked at Tony inquisitively “Um, why would I prep you? When I’m the one who is going to be penetrated.” he replied. 

Tony was shocked! Captain America was a bottom! Who knew, huh? Still truth be told he liked both topping and bottoming and well Steve’s dick was too gorgeous to be wasted. 

“We can do that next time, if you want? Right now I’d just like a really good fucking.”

Steve was confused mostly people took one look at his penis and ran the other way. (Well not literally.) 

They’d never let him penetrate them and if they did it was slow and they’d never let him go too deep. But here was Tony looking at his dick like it was a hamburger and he’d been starving for weeks. 

“Listen Tony, I know you like to be adventurous but I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t feel ashamed in bottoming.” 

Tony was feeling disappointed because yes he eventually did wanna fuck Steve but right now all he could think about was how amazing his penis would feel inside him. 

“I like bottoming too, big guy.” He said stroking Steve’s arm reassuringly. “And Tony Stark has never run away from a challenge!” And it was true after Clint had said he couldn’t design arrows that would fly back to him he spent two weeks in his workshop before he achieved that. True, they’d only work a handful of times and mostly if they weren’t stuck to people just targets. But he’d done it nonetheless. 

Steve shook his head, “Still I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You’re not going to hurt me, I trust you.” And with this statement Tony was taken back, the honestly in his voice startling even him. I mean of course he trusted Steve they’d been to numerous battles together he had to. But this statement was not Iron Man saying it, it was Tony. He leaned in and kissed Steve reassuringly, slowly tracing his hand down his abs and pumping his cock a few times, while Steve’s eyes half shut in bliss.

Tony had begun slicking his fingers carefully and inserting one inside himself, working it thoroughly and languidly. 

Steve’s mouth flew open at the sight of him. He felt his cock twitch and had to admit the prospect of Tony letting him fuck him was very appealing to him. 

“Here, let me.” he said as he slicked his own fingers and began opening him up. 

Tony’s member began to rise under the ministrations and soon he was moaning like a slut. Steve seem to know exactly what he was doing and when he added a second digit and curled his fingers, Tony saw stars. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” he said.

“Not yet, hold on. Trust me you have to be prepared.”

“Cocky are we?” 

“Surely that’s the point.” replied Steve curling his fingers again. 

“Fuuu--”

Steve continued working him for a couple of minutes before maneuvering Tony on top of him. Tony took the lube and coated Steve’s cock thoroughly. 

He lifted himself on his knees and elbows and gave Steve one last kiss. When he pulled back Steve gave him the goofiest, sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life, making him melt from the inside. He positioned his entrance above his cock and slowly pushed down. Feeling the head push past the initial ring of tight muscles. 

It stung! Steve was big and Tony rarely bottomed. Still it was Steve so to him it was nothing. Carefully he lowered himself inch by inch until he was halfway down. He looked at Steve and saw his eyes closed and his teeth chewing his bottom lip. Tony lifted himself up and pushed himself further watching Steve exhale at the movement. 

Finally he was fully impaled. He took a moment to let his body adjust and take in the moment. Steve was deliciously flushed beneath him with his mouth parted and slow breaths. He leaned forward, pulled completely out only to impale himself again. 

He let out a dirty moan at the feeling. He set a steady and slow rhythm with Steve mostly laying there except for the odd twitch. 

Tony clenched around his cock as Steve opened his eyes and said “You know I’m not going to break.” He grabbed his hands and placed them on his hips letting Steve set the pace for a while. 

Steve bucked up once and hit Tony’s prostate making his heart race and vision blurry. Every time he fucked up Tony pushed himself down and together they set up a beautiful rhythm. The only noises that filled the room were harsh pants and skin slapping against skin. 

They were both so lost in the moment, in each other. Tony just riding Steve like his life depended on it and Steve grabbing his hips just working him up and down his cock. 

“Come on Steve, I wanna feel you tomorrow! Make me cum, make me ache. Ahhh” said Tony as Steve hit his prostate again. 

Steve was being as careful as he could not wanting to hurt Tony. He was amazed Tony had even let them get this far. He wanted to make this last. The sight of Tony moving up and down was enough to make him cum. Now hearing him beg, was just too much for him. He bucked up harder and slammed Tony down on him and ooooh, that felt good. 

He began fucking him relentlessly loosing track of time and hearing Tony moan and groan on top of him, looking so damn beautiful. 

He could feel the tide rising and also saw it in Tony’s eyes. His thrusts were getting sloppy but he was so close already. Tony came first with his asshole clenching around Steve’s cock trying to swallow him whole. He collapsed on top of Steve and Steve thrust into him a couple of more times before coming himself. 

After a couple of minutes Steve pulled out while Tony groaned at the sudden emptiness. 

“That was, uh that was-”

“Amazing. Spectacular. Earth shattering. FUCKING ACE!” offered Tony.

Steve laughed and kissed his forehead. 

“It’s been a really long time since I got to do that. Well actually never.”

“Never?” Tony blinked.

“Most people never let me top. Took one look at it and were too scared.”

“Idiots.” muttered Tony suddenly feeling special for letting Steve fuck him. 

They lay cuddled in bed together. Though Tony Stark never cuddled he lay closed to his partners, he’d say. 

He looked at Steve and gave him a kiss. Steve responded automatically by deepening it. 

“So ready for round two?” Tony asked raising his eyebrow and going to retrieve the lube. 

 

Morning came and the Tower was quiet. Steve and Tony slept silently and the two super spies were just arriving back from SHIELD. They gathered the morning paper and headed up to the main Avenger’s floor. 

“Tony, you’re not going to believe who the press thinks is your new boyfriend? AHHHHH!!!” yelled Clint walking into Tony’s bedroom and seeing Steve cuddled into Tony’s shoulders both Steve and Tony staring back at him, Tony looking smug and Steve burying his face. 

He immediately ran out of the room.

“Really need to lock that thing.” he said. They both showered and dressed. Steve looked a little worried after seeing the bruises on Tony’s hips and Tony just shrugged and reassured him it was fine. 

Steve wore Tony’s clothes since his bedroom was on the other side of the floor. 

They headed to the kitchen were Natasha and Clint were eating breakfast and drinking coffee. 

“So the headlines are true?” asked Clint confused, last time he’d seen Steve he was happy with Eric. 

Steve was about to speak when Tony grabbed his hand and said “Yes! Me and Steve are now together.” And kissed him on the cheek. For some reason that was more embarrassing than a smack on the lips. Perhaps that’s why Tony had done it.

“What about Eric?” asked Clint “Dating both?”

“Uh, no! Tony Stark doesn’t share!” said Tony looking pissed “Well I do, but not Steve.” he winked at Steve. 

“He had a secret fiancée.” replied Steve. 

“Fuck.” said Clint looking apologetically. He had set them up after all. 

“So are you two serious?” he asked.

“Clint!” said Natasha.

“What can’t a friend ask another friend about their relationship?”

“It’s still pretty new actually.” said Steve rubbing the back of his head. I mean they had fucked three times last night but that did not solidify a relationship. 

“Okay, okay.” Clint walked up to Tony and looked him straight in the eye giving him his best assassin look, “If you hurt him, I will make you hurt in all kinds of ways.” He warned. 

“Hey Katniss,” said Tony putting his hands up in a ‘I surrender’ motion. “Nobody is hurting anybody here, okay.”

“Good.” said Natasha standing up and glaring at him coming to stand besides Clint “Because if you hurt Steve, I’ll do more than punch you in the throat again. Got it?” 

“Ouch! Got it.” 

“Come on Clint let’s go train.” With that they left the kitchen. 

“Hey how come nobody warned you against hurting me?” he asked Steve. 

“Right, because my heart is fucking metal.” 

“Hey, ssh you’re heart is,” Steve looked concentrated “fucking big, okay.” 

Tony smiled before he was pulled in for a kiss. 

“OH, seriously we were gone for TWO seconds!” said Clint walking into the kitchen again with Natasha in tow. 

Tony flipped him off as he broke away from Steve with a loud obnoxious slurp. 

“What do you want?” he asked.

“Fury just sent a text message. We’re needed.”

“What’s happening? Dr. Octavius again?”

“No, some robots are attaching civilians in Time Square.” said Natasha.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER XII

Tony was currently locked in his workshop pounding the metal of his armor with a hammer. Ignoring the fact that the metal had already been formed into the perfect shape an hour ago. He couldn’t stop thinking about Steve and how angry he was, how anxious.

Steve was currently at SHIELD headquarters at medical recovering. Tony wanted to be there when he woke up, but his heart did this weird clenching thing when he thought about seeing him in bed immobilized. Almost like if it wanted to collapse in itself. With the serum he had almost gotten used to Steve being nearly indestructible. That didn’t mean he couldn’t get hurt though. When he saw him fall today the realization became all too real. 

The mission had been simple enough. Some robots were attaching civilians in Times Square. Programmed probably by Dr. Octavius or Doom. Iron Man, The Black Widow, Thor, and Hawkeye were all at the scene. 

 

 

“Call it, Cap” said Nat. 

“Okay first we have to contain the area. Iron Man, Hawkeye I want you to do that. The perimeter will not be anything past that.” he pointed to two opposing buildings. “Thor, you will get any robots that try to flee to the perimeter’s edge.” He pointed to Clint and Tony “You two will be above and detain any that get pass him. Widow and I will stay down here at ground zero and fight.” 

“Hawkeye their necks are exposed shoot there and they should short circuit.” added Steve. 

Clint nodded as he ran up the fire escape to the top building. Hawkeye perched himself on the building shooting off arrows immediately. Iron Man meanwhile was shooting his repulsors in every direction trying to contain them. Thor was swinging his hammer left and right and Widow was kicking major ass next to Captain America. 

“Cap, not that I don’t mind kicking robot’s ass every now and then but we need to find out where they are coming from.” said Widow after ripping off the head of one.

“SHIELD is running diagnostics as we speak.” he answered. The robots were everywhere and they couldn’t pinpoint the source of their entrance. Each shop and sewer hole looked like a possible explanation. 

“Cap, I’m having Jarvis run a similar diagnostics so we can contain these bastards.” said Iron Man over the comm. “I think I can open one up, override his systems and pinpoint the location myself.” 

With that Iron Man landed ten feet away from Thor and ripped open one of the robot’s torso’s open looking for wires. He connected them to his own system and began hacking the thing. 

“Thor, cover Iron Man.” 

“Aye.” Thor began circling around Iron Man discarding any robots that came too close. At one point using a taxi and throwing it at a dozen that were marching towards him. Tony worked fast and managed to locate where they were coming from. “Cap, they’re coming through that tourist shop to your left, there’s a homing box there drawing them to this spot and they’re coming through the sewer behind the shop.” 

Captain America was trapped under three robots when Iron Man looked up. He blasted them with a repulsor beam. “How do we stop them then? Do we have to turn off the signal or smash the box?”

“Looks like turning off the signal should be enough. I can do it from here. SHIELD can clean up the sewer mess.” Cap laughed at that and Tony began sending encryption data to the homing box to override the system.

Widow and Cap kept working together to take out robot after robot. Thor had one in a headlock while another was climbing up his back trying to claw his face. Widow was punching one in the neck trying to get to the wires as Cap threw four back with his shield. 

One by one they started falling down and Captain America was about to turn around to smile at Iron Man when a taxi was hurled by a falling robot and he was knocked on the floor trapped under the vehicle. Iron Man grabbed the robot that was now on his back and threw him like a rag doll to the side. He flew over to the taxi and he lifted the car and threw it aside. Cap was bleeding from his head and had multiple other injuries. Mainly to his lower body as his shield had landed perfectly on his torso preventing any damage.

“Cap, you with us?” asked Tony anxiously beginning to freak out when Steve didn’t look like he was breathing or moving. In his mind he knew he was a super soldier but his heart just saw his Steve laying there looking hurt.

“Is Cap okay?” asked Clint running down the fire escape. 

Natasha was digging her way out of a pile of robots that had collapsed on top of her and Thor was moving the ones in his way towards Steve. 

“Steve!!” yelled Tony. 

“Open your eyes, popsicle.” He said again trying to project calm into his voice, though it was useless because his default voice was still Iron Man’s. It was getting harder to see the hologram interface over his glassy eyes so he opened his helmet to look closer at Steve. “Come on, Cap. Open your eyes, Stevie dear.” He removed his head cover and almost immediately wished he hadn’t. The blood was flowing freely now and it was freaking Tony the fuck out. 

He was crouched over his body and he heard Natasha speak.

“SHIELD this is Agent Romanov requesting immediate medical assistance in Time’s Square man down, repeat we have a man down. Send assistance NOW!” she said into her comm. 

“Thor, try to reign in the press and Hawkeye start pushing civilians back from the perimeter.” 

Tony meanwhile was having a mini stroke and was frozen still looking at Steve. “Come on, baby wake up for me, please.” He almost whimpered. And saw Natasha turn and look at him with an unreadable expression in her eye. 

Took SHIELD three minutes, three FUCKING minutes before they picked Steve up and took him to get medical assistance. Tony refused to leave his sight and threatened anyone with his repulsors if they asked him. He had to step back and let the doctors help him. He sat in his Iron Man suit in the waiting area as Natasha, Clint and Thor all took alternative small shifts waiting with him. After several attempts at luring him away from the hospital or to at least take off the suit they called in the big guns, Pepper.

Tony heard her approaching from the clickity clack of her shoes first. She looked at the suit and sat down next to him. “You know he’s going to be fine.” she said.

“I know.” replied Tony in his Iron Man voice.

“Tony you need to go clean up. The doctors say that Steve will be okay.”

“I know he’s going be fine.” said Tony again. And he did, he knew Steve was okay, that the serum would heal him and he’d be better than new. But seeing him there looking lifeless sparked something in him. Most of his life Tony had been given things, given a great education, given a legacy to live up to, given Stark Industries. The things that Tony really cared about he always had to get for himself. The Iron Man suit was one of them and the other was now Steve Rogers. He cared for the man deeper than even he cared to admit to himself. After today it would be impossible to deny it. To himself or the world. And that just gutted him. He was use to wearing his heart in a metal case, not on his sleeve.

“Is he the reason you looked up Eric Hill?” asked Pepper trying to distract him. 

Tony sighed opened his helmet and told her what had happened between Eric and Steve. Told him how Steve didn’t want to pursue a relationship with Tony while he was dating Eric and about Eric having a secret fiancée. Pepper nodded and held his metallic hand. She didn't mention the fact that Tony had said 'relationship' rather than fling.

She convinced him to go home and shower and he went home. After the shower Tony was too much of a coward to go back. He was avoiding his feelings, all six foot and two inches of blond haired feelings. He wanted Steve to be the first thing he’d see waking up but he was afraid he’d see past him. 

He decided the best solution was to distract himself with work. Hours flew by and he ignored ten calls from SHIELD and the other Avengers.

 _Sir, Mr. Barton is entering the workshop._

“Hey asshole! What do you think you’re doing here? Steve’s awake and asking for you.” 

“Charming beside manner you got there, Barton.”

He walked up to Tony. “Yea I learned if from you. Seriously though, whats up? Steve is awake now. They’re going to discharge him in a couple of hours. He’s fine.”

“Great. Now if you don’t mind I have work to do.” grumbled Tony moving past him to look at some schematics. 

Clint gave him a confused looked. “Look cut the shit, Stark. We all know you’re googly eyed for him. We saw the way you acted after he got hurt.” 

“Yea, well he’s my team mate.” replied Tony unconvincingly.

“I didn’t see you waiting by Thor’s bedside after he got hurt in that Florida job.” 

Tony chose to respond with silence. Clint could see that he was being a stubborn jackass. He knew mostly that was Tony Stark being well Tony Stark. But he’d also seen his face when Steve had gone down and he knew there was something more there. He knew the man of metal felt embarrassed about people knowing he actually had a heart. He was also exasperated with the man, his partner, er um boyfriend, no his fuckbuddy? That didn’t sound right, but his something was in the hospital looking distressed asking for him. He needed to man up and go see him. 

“Well you need to grow a pair and go talk to Steve. He’s asking about you.” 

“I’ll check on Steve later.” responded Tony trying to leave his voice emotionless. 

“What?! You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. HE NEEDS YOU NOW.” yelled Clint in an attempt to pull him out of his revere. 

He gave a long sigh and spoke “You know you like to think yourself as indestructible, untouchable perhaps. You have all the money in the world to buy whatever you want or need. A suit of Iron to protect you. But guess what Tony? You aren’t that fucking hard! I’ve seen it now. We all have. And guess what? It’s not a weakness. It’s strength. Now fucking man up and go talk to your boyfriend.” and with that Clint walked out of the workshop. 

Tony stood there frozen with fear. He replayed the words Clint spoke to him again in his brain until they sunk into his heart. He wasn’t untouchable. Steve had made sure of that today. He’d spent so much time shutting people out, not looking for a genuine connection and low and behold it still fucking found him, in the perfect package of Steve Rogers. So then why was he suddenly so scared of seeing Steve when hours ago that’s all he’d wanted? He took a deep breath. And then another. He shut his eyes in an attempt at clearer thinking. Clint was right. He needed to man up and see Steve. 

He went to the lobby to head out and was bombarded by reporters.

“MR. STARK IS STEVE ROGERS DOING WELL?”

“ARE YOU GOING TO PUT A RING ON IT TONY?”

“IS IT TRUE THAT HAMMER TECH IS FILING FOR BACKRUPCY AND STARK INDUSTRIES IS ACQUIRING THE COMPANY?”

“TONY! TONY! YOU AND CAPTAIN AMERICA IS IT SERIOUS?” 

Not bothering to speak or even look at the reporters he immediately ducked into his limo and Happy drove him to SHIELD headquarters and he went directly to medical. He was immediately pointed to the direction of Steve’s room and headed down the hall. Clint was standing by the door reading a magazine with his foot against the wall. 

“Ah, knew all you needed was a kick in the ass.” he said. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Whatever,” replied Clint rolling his eyes, “waterworks.” 

“There was a lot of dust!"

Tony moved past him and slowly opened the door. He saw Steve lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Natasha was looking pensive out the window and she turned around at the sound of the door opening.

“Is he asleep?” asked Tony.

Natasha was about to respond when Steve spoke first “No, he is not.” not bothering to open his eyes. 

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” she said and headed for the door mouthing “I’m watching you.” to Tony on the way out.

He walked closer to the bed and started to look at all the tubes Steve was hooked up to and the bandages on his head. 

“Are you okay?” asked Steve opening his startling blue eyes. 

“Wh-, what?” asked Tony dumbly. 

“Are you okay?” repeated Steve looking worried. 

“Am I okay? Jesus! You’ve got to be kidding me. Are you okay? They threw a taxi at your head Steve.” 

“Mmmh, I’m okay.” he said reaching for Tony’s hand as Tony took a seat next to the bed. He exhaled at the contact and felt grounded by it. 

“You, uh, you scared me.” he said closing his eyes at the pain of admitting that. 

“So I’ve heard.” said Steve with a hint of emotion, maybe pride, behind his eyes. 

“Does it hurt much?” asked Tony looking at all the tubes again.

“Not too much. Kiss it better?” smiled Steve. 

Tony stood and leaned over for a slow sweet kiss. He wanted it to be chaste and short, not wanting to hurt Steve but he deepened it pouring his emotions and fears into it as if Steve might swallow it from him and erase them. 

He put his forehead against Steve’s and breathed. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

He spent the rest of the afternoon and evening with Steve. They said the serum would fully heal him but he needed to rest in the meantime. The doctors said it would be better if he stayed overnight as a precaution and anyone trying to talk Tony out of staying got the biggest bitch face Tony could manage to give. After being discharged the following morning Tony took Steve back to Stark Tower. 

As soon as they entered Tony’s bedroom Steve threw him against the door and gave him a hungry kiss. Steve dragged him to the bed and settled between his thighs. Tony was so lost in the feeling elated at having Steve worship his mouth and feeling his body on top of his. Combined with the emotions of yesterday Tony was desperate. Steve removed both of their pants and reached for the drawer. “Do you want to-” the question was lost in midair as Tony said “No you do it I want you inside me.”

Steve groaned and kissed Tony again moving to his neck. He pulled back and slicked his fingers. Quickly finding his way to Tony’s entrance he began slowly inserting one digit. Tony breathed slowly in an effort to relax faster. This felt so right being with Steve. Tony had never felt this sure about anything in his entire life. Even when he took over Stark Industries, a guaranteed successful profitable company, he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure. But this, this he knew. Steve added a second finger and worked Tony roughly and thoroughly. Tony clenched at the intrusion but trained himself to relax and started working himself up and down to Steve’s surprise. 

“I’m ready. I’m ready” he said. Steve positioned his body over his. 

“You’re so beautiful.” 

Slowly he began penetrating Tony as Tony shut his eyes trying to take in the moment and his emotions. Steve kept whispering sweet nothings into Tony’s ears and kissing his face and neck making him feel loved. 

When he was to the hilt, he begged Tony to open his eyes and then slowly withdrew and thrust back in again. He set up a slow and lazy rhythm and Tony realized he wasn’t fucking him but making love to him. It almost made him weep. He could feel the warm breath of Steve’s pants on his face. He took the time to admire Steve’s face, the honesty and lovingness in it. The way his blond hair bounced against his forehead when he made a particular hard thrust, the crease between his eyes that formed as he was concentrating on hitting Tony’s prostate making him moan and bringing him the maximum amount of pleasure. Tony studied the way his lips looked in a perfect ‘o’ shape as he exhaled and grunted. He wanted to lick the sweat off his face and just bask in Steve’s light. 

They slowly rocked together both rising with the tide, each speaking with their bodies pouring out the emotions of yesterday. Steve came first and collapsed on top of Tony. Tony just held him close wanting nothing more than to be enveloped in him. Steve rolled off and jerked off Tony’s cock and he came with a whine. Afterwards Steve wanted to hit the gym but Tony insisted he take it easy and spend all day relaxing and watching TV. 

He headed down too the workshop to do some work. He still needed to finish some prototypes for Hammer Tech and Justin was being more annoying than usual. He’d send him fifty texts and twenty emails about the subject. Justin was clutching dearly to his company like a man sinking on a lifeboat. Tony also wanted to perfect this new idea he had about using and controlling the Iron Man suit remotely. Maybe he could do it with a Stark Tablet or some glasses. He still had to work out the kinks. 

“Jarvis, put on mix number five.”

_Yes, sir._

AC/DC started blasting on the stereo as Tony set off to work. 

After a while he heard a knock on the door and saw Happy standing there.

“Mute. Hey Happy how’s it going?” 

“Delivery from Miss Potts, sir.” 

“Cool, what is it?” asked Tony taking the large envelope and seeing a post it sitting on top of it. 

“No clue, boss.” With that Happy left the workshop. Tony stood there ready to discard the envelope when he read the posted. 

"Proof that Tony Stark has a heart." 

Tony picked up the paper attached to the post it that Pepper had sent him. After unraveling it, he stared at the picture in horror. He was looking down at Steve’s body and his face his damn face is what said it all. Steve was lying on the rubble under a taxi and Tony was trying to see if he was responsive. His face was almost in agony looking down at Steve. In this high resolution photo you could almost see the tears that Tony was holding back ("There was a lot of dust!" he kept telling Clint afterwards) They'd just finished fighting a couple of nasty robots when the last one hurled a taxi at Steve and knocked him down trapping him under the thing. Tony was going to sue whoever publish this photo, no not sue BANKRUPT them to be precise!! 

Pepper had sent him the original picture the photographer had taken. She had attached it to the original article which it was published in. The Headline read "Are things steaming up behind the scenes for playboy billionaire Tony Stark and whole some apple pie Steve Rogers?" Great, just great! thought Tony, now I got to deal with this.

He’d never felt more embarrassed and elated in his life. It was truly a nice photo and he was touched Pepper had sent it to him, but now those fucking leeches were on to his relationship. “Fuck.” he thought. Still if Steve had to be his arm candy, there was nothing wrong with the world knowing it. 

In fact Tony liked it. He liked people knowing that Steve was now out of bounds. 

He sighed burying his hands in his head. “Jarvis, by when do I have to send Hammer the new prototype?”

_According to Mr. Hammer’s latest email he expects them by tonight, sir._

Double fuck. Time to get into genius mode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what's in the summary (finally).
> 
> Hope you like.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Turns out Tony Stark does have a heart,” she scoffed, “and his name is Steve Rogers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Kinda had writer's block. Hope you guys like.

Chapter XIII

_Sir, Captain Rogers is entering the workshop._

“Tony, are you okay?” he asked. 

Tony looked up from his schematics to see Steve walking towards him with a worried look on his face. 

“Hey, are you okay?” he automatically asked.

“Me? You, you’ve been down here for almost fifteen hours!” 

“Have I?” asked Tony not really aware of the time.

_Indeed you have, sir._

“Thanks, smart ass.” He muttered. “Sorry, I had to finish some work. Kinda blew a lot of things off lately.” 

Steve closed the distanced between them and took Tony in his arms. 

“Because of me?” he asked. 

“Well I did other things too!” replied Tony not wanting to give too much away. 

Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek then moved to the other one as Tony let out a long sigh, feeling content at having Steve back in the same vicinity. “I missed you.” He heard Steve say. “Me too” he smiled before pulling Steve into a deep heated kiss. 

“What’s that?” he asked seeing a framed photo of what looked like himself and Tony. 

“Oh, um.. Pepper gave me that.” He said trying to avoid eye contact. 

“And you put it up?” Steve asked shocked that Tony was being so open with something like that. 

“Well I didn’t want to seem ungrateful. Never know when the CEO of Stark Industries might pop in.” he moved towards the frame. “I’ll pull it down if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” he said already trying to unhinge it.

“NO! Don’t you dare move that.” Steve practically yelled. 

“I love it.” And he did. He could see Tony looking down on him with more love and reverence he had ever seen in his life. His beautiful brown eyes were glassy and his worry wrinkles were showing. When he’d woken up in the hospital and Tony wasn’t there Steve was worried, worried that he was injured or sick. But when Natasha had told him that he was fine and at Stark Tower, that had hurt Steve more than the taxi. How could he have abandoned him, when he needed him the most? Clint spoke up and said “It’s because he’s a giant man baby that’s too afraid of his own feelings.” Shaking his head and looking venomous. He’d promptly walked out of the room then. Natasha explained to Steve how Tony refused to leave his side and the hospital even going to far as waiting in the Iron Man suit. Only leaving when Pepper came to ask him. 

Steve was still confused if he cared so much why wasn’t he there? 

“Because he’s afraid.” said Natasha wearing a lethal look, “He’s afraid of his own feelings. Of seeing you hurt. I think a small part of his heart broke actually.” She frowned. “Believe me I’d be the last person saying that Stark actually has a heart. Look I know I said some things before, but that’s when I thought Tony just wanted to get you into bed. I see now he cares deeply for you. Hell he pointed his repulsors at four EMT’s. And he almost broke two chairs while he waited for you in the suit. I’m waiting for Fury to chew him out for that by the way.”

Steve tried to smile but it had hurt too much. 

“He cares for you. He does. I think that scared him. He’s used to being untouchable he has the money and he has the superhero thing both of which can make a person feel that way.” She stood up and went to the window, looking out. “Turns out Tony Stark does have a heart,” she scoffed, “and his name is Steve Rogers.” This was followed by a long silence which Steve thinks he fell asleep during. He almost thought he’d dream Tony’s voice asking if he was asleep and seeing Natasha walk out of his room. 

Now he was staring at the picture that set into motions those events and could see the anguish and love Natasha was talking about. He shook his head and walked towards Tony grabbing his hand and kissing his inner wrist to a shiver from him.

“I like it, is what I mean.” 

Tony gave him the warmest look despite his red eyes and hugged him tight. He slumped a little from fatigue. 

“Did you take it easy?” 

Steve rolled his eyes at being babied. “Yes. Saw lots of TV. Took a nap, took a bath, and ate dinner.” 

“Wait you took a bath? Without me! Crap! Jarvis from now on if Captain Rogers is in the bathtub alone alert me immediately!” 

_Yes, sir._

Steve gave him a quick peck on the lips. Wondering how he got so lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend. 

“We could go now.” he offered. 

Tony almost melted right then and there at the look Steve was giving him, sultry eyes and raspberry colored lips all wet and glossy from kissing him. “Mmm, I’d like that.” Unfortunately his stomach growled right then and there. “Maybe after some food though.” He grabbed Steve’s arm and held his hand. Together they walked to the elevator and they headed towards the common floor towards the kitchen. 

“Mmmm, smells mighty fine, did Clint cook something?” asked Tony. 

“Yea, he made some pasta. Want me to heat it up for you?”

“Cap, you can work a microwave?” gasped Tony shocked. 

Steve playfully punched him in the arm. “Natasha taught me how.” He confessed. 

“Sit.” He maneuvered Tony into a chair on the kitchen island and started taking out dishes. 

Tony let out a huge yawn and stared at Steve who looked so beautiful. While the microwave was turning Steve walked over to Tony and stood between his legs resting his hands on his shoulders while Tony buried his face in his chest and stomach area. 

“Tired?” 

“Not really.”

“Tony.” 

“Yes, dear?” 

“You’re falling asleep.”

“Nuh-huh. Just moistening my eyeballs.” He gave a long sigh, “You know, I’m glad you’re better. Maybe we can test out how much better after dinner?” he asked enticingly. 

“Stark, if you say one more word I will shoot an arrow at you.” said Clint sitting up on the couch. He’d been lying down sleeping.

“Gah! Where’d the hell did you come from?” 

“A womb.” said Clint smiling. 

“Ha-ha!.” Tony stuck his tongue out at Clint.

“See you two lovebirds are doing well.”

“We are.” said Steve giving the goofiest smile ever. Which Tony did not find completely and utterly adorable. 

The microwave timer pinged and Steve retrieved its content setting up the plate and some water for Tony. Clint moved to the kitchen and sat with them now as Tony ate his dinner. 

“So.” He started looking at Tony, “When’s the wedding date?” 

Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Clint, not now.” warned Steve. 

“Oh come on Cap, let me live a little.” He pulled out a tabloid that was hiding under a stack of magazines on the table. Clint held it up for Tony to see, the headline was in big yellow letters over the picture Tony holding Steve. “Captain America is the future Mrs. Stark?” underneath the headline was written “How Steve Rogers managed to capture the heart of America’s most notorious bad boy Tony Stark. Pg 4.” “Love Story Unfolded pg. 6.” “Date Night for the two superheroes pg. 8-10” Clint flipped the pages and Tony saw pictures of them entering a restaurant, entering the Tower, going into the IMAX theater, and kissing outside the Gala. 

“Natasha brought it in this morning. Isn’t it hilarious? Steve my man I better be your best man is all I’m saying. AND they totally got your wedding colors all wrong, it should be blue to match your eyes Stevie not yellow.”

Steve was giving him a look Tony had only seen in the battlefield. 

“Oh, and I tell you right now I am not sitting next to Johnny Storm. He’ll spend the whole time looking at his reflection on a spoon.” 

Tony was speechless he didn’t know what to say or what to think. He’d never given marriage a thought. It’s just something that wasn’t for him. Though he could see it now standing in front of an altar with Steve looking gorgeous in a tux across from him. God, what am I saying we haven’t even been dating a week!?! 

Grateful that he had food in his mouth he continued chewing to buy himself some time. While Steve snatched the tabloid from Clint’s hand. 

“You,” he pointed at Clint, “quiet.” 

“You,” he pointed at Tony, “eat.”

They spent the next minutes in awkward silence with Clint just alternating stares between them two. 

“All done, can I go to bed now mom?” asked Tony making an overly dramatic pouty face at Steve. 

“You can go, I’ll finish cleaning up here.” Tony was halfway down the hall when he heard Clint yell out “And take a shower too you smell.” 

Tony headed straight for the restroom and began automatically stripping. He went under the showerhead and began cleaning himself. He closed his eyes savoring the feel of the warm water soothing his tired muscles. He heard a noise and opened his eyes immediately to see the door open. 

Some ruffling noises could be heard and he saw Steve enter the shower naked as the day he was born. He grabbed his arm and pulled him closer for a kiss. Moaning at the contact of their cocks rubbing together. Steve was pure muscle and was the perfect male specimen. Tony was really a lucky guy. He deepened the kiss savoring the taste that was pure Steve and getting lost in the sensation of having him so close. He could feel Steve’s lower lip between his own and lightly bit then sucked at the intruder. Steve was tilting his head trying to give Tony more access to his mouth and running his hands all over Tony’s back finally settling in his ass. 

Tony slowly placed his hand between their bodies and cupped Steve’s groin feeling his cock twitch at the touch. He began pumping it slowly causing Steve’s breathing to slightly falter. God he loved his cock so much, it was pink, thick and perfect. He continued pumping it until he could feel the pleasure build up in Steve’s balls. He stopped kissing Tony and rested his head against Tony’s forehead, too far gone to continue kissing. Tony sped up his movements bringing him to the brink then stopping as Steve whimpered. He did this twice until Steve grew anxious and spanked his ass, making Tony moan at how fucking hot that was. 

He sped up his hand and continued milking Steve through his orgasm. Licking the semen off his fingers making Steve’s softening cock twitch at the sight. “You look amazing when you cum.” said Tony. 

“That was,” _harsh breaths_ “that” _harsh breath_ “that was amazing.” He finally managed to say. “Let me return the favor.” He pushed Tony against the tiled wall and fell to his knees. Taking Tony’s cock in his mouth in one motion with Tony crying out when the head hit the back of Steve’s throat. Steve’s head bobbed up and down sucking obscenely loud around Tony’s cock and the sight was the most spectacular thing Tony had ever seen in his life. He swallowed around his cock and Tony almost lost it, whinnying like a pathetic puppy. The sucking was so intense soon Tony started feeling the pleasure build. He came hard with Steve taking him all the way down his throat and with his nose in Tony’s pubic hair. 

“Fuck, Steve. Where’d you learn to do that? Wait never mind I don’t want to know I’d probably bankrupt the guy.” 

Steve stood up and lined up his whole wet body against Tony’s. “Lets take this to the bedroom.” He spoke licking Tony’s ear. 

“Fuck.” Tony whispered. If he knew how dirty Captain America would be in bed he would’ve made a move sooner. He turned off the water and made his way to the bed with Steve following close behind. He left him standing before the bed while he got the lube. 

With it in hand he stood in front of Steve with his back to him and got on all fours on the bed, showing Steve his ass. His knees barely on the bed and his shins in the midair as he faced the headboard. Steve came up behind him. 

“You want to do it doggy?” asked Tony looking back at him, biting his lower lip. 

“I want to do whatever you want.” said Steve sincerely kissing Tony’s back in several places making Tony melt. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me I’m sure. Here, prep me.” he said tossing the lube to Steve. 

Steve leaned down once more and licked Tony’s asshole “STEVE!”. He licked again and again with Tony eventually putting his hands back opening his asscheeks to him. He took the tip of his tongue and placed it at the entrance, wiggling it back and forth tasting Tony’s dark meat. 

“Fuck Steve I’m gonna cum just from this.” 

Steve leaned back, “Go ahead.” 

“Shit.” 

Steve licked him a couple more times before he pulled back and began preparing him for his length. After a couple of minutes Tony started getting desperate and began pushing back on his fingers fucking himself. “Hurry up!” he said angrily, turned on beyond any point. 

Steve withdrew his fingers and coated his dick with lube. He slowly pushed the head of his penis inside Tony and he moaned in satisfaction. 

“Do you know how fucking beautiful you are to me, Tony?” he spoke pushing in a couple more inches. 

“Opening yourself up to me like this. God you drive me crazy.” Tony clenched around his dick making Steve hiss in pleasure. Tony began shallowly fucking himself again on the couple of inches that Steve provided slowly going back further and further until Steve was balls deep in Tony’s ass. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hip to steady him. He withdrew and pushed himself back in moaning at how good it felt. He started slow then built up a rhythm with Tony pushing back as much as he could causing shivers to flow through Steve. They fucked like this for a while just feeling content at being so physically intimate with each other. At one particular angled thrust Tony screamed causing Steve to pound him even harder in the same place. 

Soon harsh breaths and the sound of Steve’s balls slapping Tony was all that could be heard. 

“Steve I’m gonna cum, baby I’m gonna cum.” Tony managed to say as his body went rigid and he shot his sperm all over the bed with Steve following soon after. They collapsed on the bed and lay side by side. 

“That was, fucking hell. That was everything. I didn’t know you had that in you.” said Tony surprised. 

“You don’t even curse in real life! But god, the things you say and do in bed. Fuck.”

Steve blushed, “Well whatever is said in bed is not taken seriously.” He said defending himself. 

“Huh, really?” Tony turned on his side to look at Steve. 

“When I said you looked amazing when you cum, I meant it.” 

This caused Steve to blush even more and Tony leaned down for a kiss. 

 

“You look handsome.” said Steve adjusting Tony’s tie.

“You,” Tony leans in to kiss Steve, “are too nice.”

“So, want to do lunch after your meeting?” 

“Sure, you’re going be at the Tower?” 

“Now I’m headed to the hospital.”

Tony’s face fell into one of worry “Are you okay? Did something happen during the night?” 

“Tony.” 

“You never fully healed. I knew it. I knew it! I’m going to kill those doctors. Fancy medical degrees my ass, they can shove them up-”

“TONY!” Tony stopped ranting and looked at Steve. 

“I’m okay I promise.” He gave him a quick kiss.

“Director Fury wants me to be there when they open the new cancer patient wing at the hospital. Some kids will be there and he thinks, which I agree, it will be good for their morale to see Captain America there.”

“Mmmh, will you be wearing you costume?” asked Tony, an idea formulating in his head. 

“Yes. Director Fury asked me to. Why?” 

“Might you be inclined to keep it on? We might have a little afternoon delight before lunch!” He winked seductively at Steve. 

“Tony!” he blushed slightly

“How can you still blush? You’ve fucked me thoroughly last night twice if I remember.” 

Steve just bit his lower lip. 

“Stop that! These pants were not made to hide erections.” 

Steve laughed at that. “I might be persuaded to keep it on.” 

They now stood by the elevator and Tony stepped in, Steve gave him a quick kiss. 

“Have fun at Hammer Tech.” 

“As much fun as it is watching paint dry.” 

He crossed the lobby headed straight for the limo when he was ambushed.

“TONY WHEN’S THE WEDDING?”

“IS IT TRUE CAPTAIN AMERICA IS A CUDDLER?”

“IS JUSTIN SELLING HAMMER TECH?”

Not missing a beat he yelled back answers. 

“June 5th.” 

“Yes he is. Ms. Price” (He winked at the camera with that answer)

“No clue.” 

 

He arrived at Hammer Tech and spent two hours going over new schematics and blueprints for their latest attempt at Green Energy. 

When Tony and Justin where the last ones in the room he spoke up.

“So, you and Captain America huh?”

“Yes.” responded Tony giving him the biggest bitch face he could muster while simultaneously taking a large gulp from his bourbon. He still couldn’t stand Justin Hammer. 

“Good for you, Anthony.” He stared at Tony long enough to make him uncomfortable. 

“Ahem, so guess I better get going.” He said standing up.

“Anthony,” Justin grabbed his inner arm to stop him. “This HAS to work. This new generator you’re proposing needs to perform well. Look I know you said you were only going to be a consultant for our crops and energy but if you want to look at some new weapons we are developing I’d love your input.”

“No.” gritted out Tony taking his arm away from Justin. “I told you I wasn’t in the weapons business anymore.”

“Yea, but think about it. If there are weapons that need to be made, wouldn’t you rather make sure they are working properly. For the troops, for the American people, Anthony.”

“I said no.” he gave Justin a deathly look, “I’m out of that business, forever. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a lunch date.” 

Justin scoffed “With your new boytoy.” 

“Yes, with my new hot boytoy.” Tony blew him a kiss. 

He walked across the room reaching for the door handle. 

“Anthony, wait. Listen sorry for being such an ass. I just don’t want to lose my company. My father trusted me to handle it and now I’ve run it into the ground. I’m trying to fix things. It’s my stress talking.” 

Tony’s face softened at the apology. He did feel bad for Justin he also knew what it was like to live up to your father’s legacy and other people’s expectation. Hell if it weren’t for the Iron Man suit and the fact that Tony was a certified genius he could’ve faced the same situation as him. 

“No problem, I’m use to you being an ass.” They both smiled and Tony headed out. 

Entering the limo he asked Happy if Steve was back at the Tower or at the restaurant. 

“He’s at the Tower, boss.” 

“Okay, take me there.” 

His phone rang and he saw it was Clint calling. He decided to ignore him still miffed about last night’s teasing regarding the tabloid. He called again and he ignored it as well.  
By the third call, Tony was annoyed. 

“Hello!” he practically spat.

“Tony you need to get to the Tower, it’s about Steve.”

Panic began coursing through his veins, “Steve is he okay? What happened?”

He heard Clint laugh on the other end of the phone, “Guess you haven’t seen the videos yet?”

“Videos? What videos?” Tony was confused, Steve was suppose to be opening a wing at the hospital not making videos. 

“Just get here quick okay. You’re boy is drowning in ice cream.” 

“Shit, okay.” He hung up and spoke to Happy “Happy find the fastest route back to the Tower. 

Tony took out his Stark Tablet and began searching for any news about Captain America. 

**“Captain America Flustered by questions regarding Tony Stark.**

**Captain America says Iron Man will not be a distraction.**

**Steve Rogers doesn’t know what wedding the press keeps referring too.”**

Tony smiled at the headlines and saw the pictures of Steve looking flustered and red faced at the hospital. He even saw him posing with some kids dressed as Captain America. He continued scrolling through the results and began scowling at the headlines. 

**“Captain America blows off kids to talk about new boyfriend.**

**Tony Stark more important than cancer patients.**

**America the Gay? How Captain America came out of the closet.”**

Double shit. Tony was going to have to put out a hell of a fire when he got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Steve being a dirty birdie behind closed doors w/Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve opens hospital wing and answers reporters questions.

Chapter XIV

Steve had spent the last twenty minutes moping. He’d gone to the opening ceremony for the cancer ward with enthusiasm and joy. He was dressed in his Captain American costume and he was going to pose with some children and hopefully make them smile. He saw the glee in their eyes as soon as he walked in the room, some even had small replicas of his shield made out of paper plates. His heart melted. Seeing them so small and fragile some of them even plugged into all those machines with tubes sticking out, he wanted to walk on his hands just to see if they’d keep those smiles forever.

Director Fury had asked him to introduce the new wing and make a small speech. The cards were written out for him so all he had to do was recite them.

“Good Morning. Today I am glad to present to you the new patient cancer wing at St. Mary’s Hospital, courtesy of the Maria Stark Foundation. The Stark wing features new state of the art 3D imaging technology and the very latest breakthroughs in radiation and chemotherapy treatments. The Maria Stark foundation is proud to be a patron to this new wing. Both the Avengers Initiative and the Maria Stark foundation believe that children are our future and investing in our future and nurturing it is essential. The lives that will be saved and enriched by this new wing can-”

“SO IS YOU’RE NEW BOYFRIEND FUNDING THIS WING?” 

“WHEN IS THE WEDDING STEVE?” yelled another pushy reporter. 

Steve was honestly sidetracked by the question. He actually had no clue but he did know that Maria Stark was Tony’s deceased mother and that he was a billionaire so it was a safe bet. He looked to his handler who simply nodded confirming his speculation. 

He cleared his throat, “Mr. Stark is indeed funding this new wing.”

“DO YOU THINK YOU CAN PROTECT THE AMERICAN PEOPLE WHEN YOU’RE FIGHTING ALONGSIDE IRON MAN?”

His handler went to intervene on his behalf.

“Mr. Rogers is only here to cut the ribbon for the opening of the wing any personal questions will not be answered.”

But Steve was getting progressively angrier. He would never let anything happen to the American people OR Tony. Tony would not be a distraction to him. The villains would rue the day they lived if they’d mess with Iron Man in his presence. 

“I’ll answer.” He said firmly to quick flashes of cameras and eager reporters scooting forwards in their seats. 

“Iron Man will not, I repeat NOT be a distraction on the field. Both Mr. Stark and I are consummate professionals who put the safety of the American people before our own.” Steve cleared his throat and added “On a daily basis I might add.” 

“MR. ROGERS AS THE EPITOME OF AMERICA AND PATRIOTISM DO YOU THINK YOU STILL DESERVE TO CAMPAIGN DOOR TO DOOR FOR AMERICA NOW THAT YOU’RE OUTED?”

Steve was now clutching the podium in anger. 

“My sexual orientation does not deter from the values I uphold for the American people. Honesty, democracy, freedom, truth, liberty and the pursuit of justice is what I intend to uphold to the highest of my ability until my dying breath.” 

“WITH MR. STARK’S WILDCHILD STREAK DO YOU THINK HE CAN BE COMPLETELY MONOGAMOUS?”

Steve almost ripped the wood of the podium at that question. What business what is of theirs? He visibly scowled to the amusement of the press. He heard the noises of their cameras click faster.

“I think that is solely between me and Mr. Stark”

“NOW THAT HOMOSEXUALS ARE ALLOWED TO MARRY, WILL YOU AND MR. STARK BE HEADED TO THE ALTAR ANYTIME SOON?”

Steve blushed at the question, confused at the wedding questions. He and Tony were still in the honeymoon phase of the relationship. He had no doubt he loved him, but he hadn’t even told the man yet for Pete’s sake. Even before the ice he hadn’t even thought about marriage, he too preoccupied with the war effort. He sighed and responded as tactfully as possible. “No comment.”

“HOW DID IT FEEL TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET CAPTAIN?” 

“I was never in the closet ma’am. To be ‘in’ the closet is to presume I was hiding something or ashamed. I was never ashamed of my sexual orientation. I just never believed it was anybody else’s business.” 

“NOW THAT YOU RESIDE AT STARK TOWER ARE YOU AND TONY AS GOOD AS MARRIED? IF NOT WHAT DO YOU THINK OF A WINTER WEDDING?”

Steve’s hand gripped the podium tighter and a loud creaking could be heard. These people had no limits! Thank god his handler Lizzie Clark stepped in. 

“At the moment Mr. Rogers will no longer take any more questions. I will answer any questions regarding the new cancer wing.” 

Steve stepped back from the podium and thanked her with a nod. He cut the ribbon of the new wing and pulled the small curtains on the plaque open. Then he stayed for two hours playing with the children, posing for pictures with them and their parents. Answering questions about what it was like to fight with Thor and the Hulk. He even put a cute looking kid who had a shield on his left shoulder and posed. Some wanted to be taught some fighting moves they play fought with him, Steve falling and losing. The kids asked if he was marrying Iron Man and he blushed fumbling with what to say when this cute olive skinned girl said she thought it was cool that they were. Together they could protect all the people of the world and be the coolest married couple ever. Steve just gave her the biggest smile. 

Afterwards the parent’s thanked him for placing smiles into their children’s faces and bringing them joy after all they’ve gone through. He held a young mother who was about twenty three years old and her two year old was recently diagnosed. His name was Anthony and she talked about how she felt it was a good omen that the patron was Anthony Stark. She talked about the first signs of illness that marked his tiny body. The inexplicable bruises, how she felt like a failure as a mother when she found out. How his whole body shook from coughing. How his father was too much of a coward to stick around and see his child go through this. She cried and clung to Steve like a lifeline and he held her firmly across his chest trying to radiate calm and love. He petted her back and whispered soothing words. She pulled his hand and showed him Anthony, he was small and laughed warmly at Steve. He had a surgical mask over his face and his mother was covered head to toe in medical attire. Most of the parents and staff were dressed similarly but since Steve was immune to all diseases and could not transmit them either so he was allowed to solely wear his costume. 

His heart ached for the little boy and he said a small prayer in his head for his recovery, remembering to ask for a status update from him later on. 

He ran into Lizzie after giving the mother a glass of water and calming her as best he could. 

“Fucking vultures! All of them. All they care about is selling newspapers and ad space. Sorry about that Mr. Rogers. We should’ve been clearer on the parameters for the press conference.” She was in a pencil beige skirt with a white blouse and heels on looking all business. They were walking in a hallway trying to locate an exit. 

“So June wedding?” she asked a confused looking Steve. “Ha! You dog.” She patted his back. 

“Listen apparently your press conference has already gone viral.”

“Viral?” asked Steve still confused with some of the twenty first century slang.

“Means it’s all over the internet.”

“Oh” 

“Means you won’t have time to change your suit if you want to avoid having your photo taken. They’re about fifty reporters waiting outside and a news helicopter circling the wing. It’s bothering some of the patients, so the hospital wants you out asap.” She gave Steve a look that said “I’m sorry.” 

“Hello, Boss.” said a familiar sounding voice.

“Happy!” 

“We have the limo waiting for you. Ms. Clark here gave me this black blanket to cover you with, sir.” 

With that Happy threw it over his head and ushered him out to the limo. Once inside he waited until Happy said it was safe before he threw it off. 

His phone rang and he automatically answered “Rogers.”

“Cap!” said Clint on the other end a little too enthusiastically, “How was the ribbon cutting?” 

Steve groaned surely Clint would’ve heard by now. 

“I’ll take that as awful. I’ve already seen the tweets and headlines. No worries my friend I have a pint of ice cream here with your name on it.” 

“Wh-, what did they say exactly?” 

“Oh, er nothing much.” responded Clint evasively. 

“Okay, officially getting spooked now.” 

“Don’t be!” Cling squeaked, “Just get here fast.” 

“Okay” said Steve worriedly. 

“And don’t Google yourself.” he said before he hung up.

It was official Steve was curious. He looked at his StarkPhone and he started wondering. He decided to put the skills Tony taught him to good use and started searching for articles. 

The first ones weren’t so bad but then he saw it.

**“Captain America blows off kids to talk about new boyfriend.”**

Steve couldn’t believe they would stoop so low as to think he would deliberately ignore ill children for the sake of talking about his romantic partner. Images of their smiling faces with hollow tired eyes stormed his head he remembered their bald heads and their surgical masks. The feeling of soothing the young mother and holding tiny Anthony in his hands watching his eyes light up as he made funny faces making him laugh and giggle. 

He was reminded of his own childhood. Before the serum Steve was a very sick child and spent nearly all his childhood bed ridden either at the hospital or with Mrs. Williams. Mrs. Williams was their neighbor who took care of Steve while his mother was at work. The hospital bills were too high and she spent nearly all her wage trying to pay them off. That’s who Steve got his love of art from. She was a former painter and taught Steve how to appreciate the beauty in everyday life. She taught him how to lightly sketch and the importance of shading. 

He knew what it felt like to feel weak, sad and defeated. If he could he’d take all his super soldier strength and give it to those children. He hoped to god they’d never see this article or any like this. They were his main concern today. If he could’ve had a bonafide super hero visit him as a child that would’ve made his entire life back then. 

He hated those reporters, no he hated the media. Nowadays all they focused on was irrelevant news. The news they should’ve reported was the new hospital wing and the new technology that was going to be used. Instead they focused on his relationship with Tony. 

He knew from the first time he kissed Tony at the Gala that the press would be part of their relationship and he was fine with it. He was tired of hiding and he knew being with Tony would mean having a relationship with the press. He thought they’d just mostly take his picture from afar and run funny stories. 

But pushing a story about children suffering from cancer to speculate about his love life was over the line. These children had feelings and had endured enough for one lifetime. 

They’d arrive at Stark Tower by then and Happy sneaked him into the lobby and in the elevator. He kept thinking as the numbers on the elevator rose. He exited the elevator and saw Clint sitting on a kitchen stool. He looked at Steve and asked 

“Ice cream?” 

“Oh god, yes!” said Steve walking towards him as Clint opened the refrigerator searching for the ice cream. 

“That bad huh?

“Worse” he replied sitting down. He proceeded to tell Clint how things went down. The pain etched in those parents’s face, the reporter’s questions and the children’s faces. 

“Some of then even made shield’s out of paper plates.” He said as his face lit up remembering how they’d asked him to sign them and wanted him to pose with their shields. He told him about Anthony’s mother and her despair. He felt so helpless. 

He put his forehead on the counter and closed his eyes breathing deeply. 

“I need to make a phone call, be right back Cap.” Clint left the room and came back a few minutes later. 

He manage to get Steve to move to the couch and kept trying to cheer him up by playing cards or telling him to pick anything in the room and he’d shoot it from where he stood. 

Steve kept moping even more and was soon on his second pint of ice cream. That’s when he heard the elevator ping and the most wonderful voice in the world. 

“Honey, I’m home.” said Tony.

“Oh, thank god. Your turn to cheer him up.” said Clint and walked away clearly exhausted from trying to lure Steve out of his revere. 

Steve was on the couch wearing his Captain America costume and holding his second pint of cookies and cream ice cream. Tony took in the sight before him and if Steve didn’t look so miserable he’d say that was the funniest, cutest look he’d ever seen. Still Steve was in pain and he needed to fix it. 

“Scootch over, buttercup.” he said as Steve moved to make room for him on the couch. 

“Ya mind?” he grabbed Steve’s spoon mid-flight to his mouth and took in the ice cream. 

“Mmmh, so what happened?”

Steve groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. He let out a deep breath and repeated the events to Tony. He told him about how sick he was as a child and how he saw himself in those kids. He hated the idea of them thinking they weren’t important enough for Captain America. 

“Hey, hey don’t think that way. You can’t control those damn reporters. You spent two hours with them, making them smile and laugh, that’s gotta count for something?!” 

“I guess. I just feel so guilty.” 

“Eh, I’ll add another wing to the hospital.” said Tony dismissively.

“Tony you can’t just throw money at your problems.” chastised Steve. 

“Who’s throwing money I’m throwing them medical equipment and nursing staff.” he said indignantly. 

Steve gave him a scowl. 

“Okay okay, maybe I am throwing money at them, but you can’t say they don’t need it.” Tony took Steve’s hand in his. “You can’t control what the press or media writes about you or us. But you know your truth, and those kids know it. They’re gonna have pictures with Captain America forever! Think about that. You brought them genuine joy today.” 

Steve cracked a tiny smile at Tony’s reassurances. He sighed realizing that there was indeed nothing he could do about what the press wrote. 

Tony leaned in to kiss Steve and Steve responded eagerly placing his hand behind his head to pull him closer. 

“Jarvis, where is everybody?”

_Mr. Barton is shooting target arrows. Mr. Banner is on a plane back to New York. Mr. Odison is at SHIELD headquarters, and Ms. Romanov will arrive back from assignment later tonight, sir._

“So, he looked at Steve. Looks like we have a few hours to kill, what shall we do?” he asked seductively. 

Steve laughed and wondered if he’d ever get tired of Tony’s playful nature. 

“Spar?” suggested Steve to Tony whacking his arm. 

“How’s that for sparring!”

“No. okay we can play chess? I’m a great chess player. That either, huh? We can organize my closet?”

“Organize your closet! Steve your killing me here!”

Steve let out another round of laughter at Tony’s exasperated face. 

“Okay, okay. Lunch first though then we can go in the pool.” 

“Swimming? I don’t want to swim.” groaned Tony. 

“Who says we’re going to swim?” said Steve with a wink. 

“You are going to be the death of me Rogers.” said Tony smiling widely and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

 

 

After lunch and a very nice sex session in the pool, (“I’m never going to look at this pool the same way.” said Tony) Tony decided it’d be easier for Steve to move into his room. 

They’d just finished moving all of Steve’s stuff into his bedroom and they were lying on the bed exhausted. 

“You know for a guy who doesn’t have a lot of stuff, you sure have a lot of stuff.” said Tony. 

They both laughed and Steve’s stomach growled. 

“Hungry Cap?” 

“Mmm, yes.” 

“I have an idea. Jarvis, where’s the team?”

_Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov are currently in the living room watching television. Mr. Odison is in the elevator and Mr. Banner is crossing the Atlantic, sir._

“Great announce that we’re all eating dinner together.” said Tony finding that oddly enough he missed his fellow roommates. “Oh and order some food from that Chinese place I like.” 

Yes, sir. 

 

“Yo, Fabio pass me the duck sauce?” said Tony.

“Aye, my friend.” Thor passed Tony the sauce. 

They were seated around the living room using the coffee table for dinner and had several cartons of orange chicken, teriyaki, egg rolls, rice and noodles spread out. Steve and Tony sat opposite each other. Thor and Natasha shared the large couch with Natasha being closer to Tony and Thor to Clint, who sat beside Steve. 

“So can you sue them or something?” asked Clint curiously.

Natasha laughed “Sue them for what? Lying? They’re tabloids it’s what they do.” 

“Yes, but can’t it be considered slander or defamation of character.” 

“Well my characters already been well famed. So there’s that.” said Tony.

“The wedding celebrations will not be deterred by these lies my friends!” said Thor speaking with his mouth full. “You shall have the wedding of the millennia! Nothing less for the two bravest heroes I have ever had the privileged to have fought with.”

“Stark and Steve aren’t actually getting married, big guy.” said Natasha. 

Steve and Tony remained quiet. Though they had made no plans for marriage or even discussed it, they did not want to discuss this publicly. Even with their friends. 

“Stark?” repeated Natasha. “So help me god if you’re getting married you better answer me right now before I do something you’ll regret forever with my fork” she said changing the way she was holding her fork to a more threatening manner.

Tony looked at her seriously and said “You can be our flower girl.” He smiled at her and added “I think pink would suit you perfectly” 

She nearly stabbed him before Thor held her back. 

“Can we discuss something else please?” begged Steve getting embarrassed.

Clint was the first one to change the subject. “How’s Hammer Tech going?” he asked looking at Tony who was now seated as far away from Natasha as possible. 

“Good, we’re making progress. Justin is still trying to get good with the board of directors. My new ideas should be making him a superstar by now, but for some reason they just hate the guy.”

“How come?” asked Steve. 

“Well he’s never had any big ideas for Hammer Tech, they’ve mostly used all his father’s designs and bummed off some Stark Industries schematics. We found one of their spies years ago in our office. We fed them wrong information though so whatever he took to Hammer, still didn’t perform well.” He laughed, “Only manage to piss off the board even more.” 

“Any truth to Stark Industries buying them out? I mean I know they’re in the can but can you do that?” asked Clint serving himself some rice.

“Technically and legally yes. Their CEO has had several meetings with Pepper about this and it’s something that’s on the table. They’re almost bankrupted at the moment and we’d pay them about five hundred million for the takeover which would be about twenty million too much. That’s twenty million that they wouldn’t get anywhere else. Justin is holding on for dear life to his company though, he and the board of directors really want to turn it around. With Stark Industries out of the weapons business they could be extremely profitable but it goes back to the same old thing. Justin doesn’t have any good ideas.”

“Has he asked you to make weapons?” asked Steve now hanging on Tony’s every word.

“Yes. But I told him where he can shove it.” said Tony with a smile. “That’s why they’re sinking deeper. These new energy plans and crop investments need to work for him to be successful.” 

“If you did buy them would Stark Industries lose money? I mean you’re paying twenty million over the asking price.” asked Clint still not understanding as to what the benefit for Stark Industries was in buying Hammer Tech.

Tony popped another piece of chicken into his mouth before answering. “At first no, but we’d get a lot of their old factories and real estate, which is worth something. We can scrap those factories for parts and convert them to something usable. In the long run though, we would make a killing because we are essentially eliminating one of our biggest competitors and would have the market for ourselves.” 

“So why help Justin Hammer then?” interrupted Steve. 

“Because it’s Justin’s company.” Tony answered automatically. He swallowed his food and stated intently “Because I know what it’s like to have to live up to a legacy. Because I know what it feels like to need a second chance.” 

The room fell into a dull silence as they finished eating their meals. 

“Well this has been sufficiently awkward!” said Clint as they finished clearing the living room. “Who wants to play ‘Just Dance’?”

The living room was cleared and soon enough Natasha was doing her best Michael Jackson impersonation against Tony’s. 

And so it went with Steve going against Thor dancing to Britney Spears, something that Tony chose for them. 

Natasha retaliated by having them dance to “Call Me Maybe”. To which Tony totally kicked ass! They started getting high on endorphins and just being among friends. 

Clint was battling Thor when they heard. 

“Having fun without me?” 

“BRUCE!”

“Hey big guy!”

“Welcome Home”

Bruce smiled warmly at his friends and sat down beside Steve as Clint continued dancing with Thor. Soon they moved to Charade’s and the night grew long. Sleep claimed one by one and they all fell asleep in various positions around the living room. 

Steve ended up besides Tony and as he saw his breath rise and fall he wondered how he got so lucky. He had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. Tony’s eyes opened slightly “What’s wrong?” he asked groggily. 

“Nothing” whispered Steve and kissed the tip of his nose then his forehead. “Absolutely nothing.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in posting this. :( 
> 
> To make up for it. PWP in the beginning, yay!

CHAPTER XV

Tony was clawing at the sheets below him hard. He was panting and almost felt pain, pain at the fact that Steve kept bringing him to the brink of orgasm only to pull him back. He was lying in his bed completely naked with the blond soldier between his legs giving him the most spectacular mind blowing blowjob EVER.

At this point they’d been dating almost three months now, note that it was a month longer than what the tabloids said and what SHIELD employees had bet. Tony remembered filling out some ‘fraternization’ paperwork at SHIELD and getting some strange looks. “Mr. Stark this is only for serious relationships” said Fury. “Trust me, cupcake it’s pretty serious”. Strange as their differences and personalities were they actually complemented each other. Where Tony was loud and in your face, Steve was more calm and reserved. Tony threw money at things to fix problems and Steve preferred to talk about them. Steve was all heart and Tony was pure science. 

Perfect. 

“AH! Come on, make me cum!” gritted out Tony frustrated. 

Steve only pulled back and began slowly pumping his cock rather than sucking it, using just enough pressure. He sat watching Tony’s face. It was red and his breaths were uneven. His eyes were closed and he had a crease between his eyebrows. Okay, not entirely attractive but to Steve it was the most glorious image in the world!

He leaned down and kissed the inside of Tony’s thigh breathing hot air over it, making Tony sigh contently. He kissed all the way up to his balls and slowly began putting one in his mouth and sucking. 

“Aww, FUCK! Yea, uh if you’re gonna keep doing that. I’ll be happy to say on the edge all night” said Tony. 

Steve smiled around the organ in his mouth and sped up the pumping of Tony’s cock. He loved bringing this much pleasure to his lover. Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he got. After he got unfrozen and had those relationships, he thought his chance at love had died with Peggy. Now he sees she was only an appetizer to the main course that is Tony. 

Tony had changed his life in many ways. He now lived at Stark Tower. He also had a deeper friendship with the Avengers too, due to living there and Tony organizing Movie Night. He now knew what being truly and deeply in love felt like. He had tried so many kinky sex things since they had been together, and Steve didn’t have to hold back. Tony loved seeing the bruises and being reminded that he was Steve’s only. Steve also learned to deal with the media. Despite the suggestion of Ms. Clark to start his own Twitter page, he had failed miserably after three tweets and gave up. Though somehow he had the most followers and kept getting tweets from Johnny Storm, which pissed Tony off for some reason. (“Flamey bastard.” he’d muttered)

Tony also somewhat changed since being with Steve. He’d become more considerate towards people, though he’d always deny and said it was probably Pepper who made him do it or he just wanted to see if he could do it for science or whatever. He spoiled Steve like crazy! Anything that Steve even looked at or made a fleeting remark about Tony would buy it for him. They had just come out of a restaurant when a motorcyclist was climbing off his bike and Steve said how much he missed riding. The next day Tony got him not only one vintage motorcycle but also a new one, custom made. He also took him out shopping too, got him a whole new set of clothes. 

“But I have clothes.” 

“If that’s what passes for clothes for you, you are sadly misinformed.” 

“Besides, they’re not for you. They’re for me.” said Tony hugging Steve from behind. “How else am I suppose to appreciate the fine architecture of your ass?” and Steve yelped from a pinch to his butt. 

He even got Steve a diamond incrusted Rolex and had the Captain America shield on the background. Steve thought it was too flashy, Tony said there was no such thing. They argued, they made up and they compromised. Steve would wear it to Gala’s and fundraisers not to dates or dinners. 

Yep Steve Rogers had Tony Stark by the balls. Like now he literally had him by the balls, he sucked both in his mouth and Tony moaned. He continued this for a couple of minutes and Tony was closer Steve could tell. He let go just then, to a big whine from Tony. 

“Seriously!” 

“You said I could do it all night.” Steve pouted.

“Okay, first of all don’t pout like that, it does things to me. Second of all I was high on endorphins, geez!” said Tony frustrated. 

He looked so cute and delicious Steve couldn’t resist him. He took Tony’s dick in his mouth and sucked hard, bobbing up and down. Tony bucked up in pleasure and yelled out loud when the head of his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat. He was so lost in ecstasy, so lost in the man he loved, so lost in his emotions and feelings. He let go and had the most earth shattering orgasm. Steve swallowed him down and gave his lower stomach a kiss before moving up to lie next to Tony. 

“That was,” _breathes hard_ , “that was amazing, peaches.” said Tony out of breath. 

Steve smiled and moved Tony’s hair out of his forehead. He leaned into kiss him there and settled his head on the groove of his neck, his hand idly tracing patters across the arc reactor. 

Tony felt content for possibly the first time in his life. He and Steve had a good thing, they still fought all the time, and the only advantage now was that they had great makeup sex.

The more he got to know Steve the more he fell in love with the man. All those qualities that were great from far away, the nobleness, the honesty, the sincerity and goodness he had. They were all magnified times a thousand up close. He’d witness Steve do some amazing things as Captain America, now he got to witness Steve do some amazing things as Steve. 

He knew he was putty in his hands. He wanted to do everything for him. He’d buy him his own private island if he’d ask. He even got a kick out of seeing the bruises he left on his body, knowing he drove Steve to that level of madness. Loving that during the previous debriefing when the new consultant began flirting with Tony Steve just casually kissed him and ran his hands over his hips and raised the shirt just a bit revealing perfectly shaped ‘Steve’s hand’ bruises. 

He hugged him tight and kept him closer to his body. Though he knew he was in love with Steve, he had yet to say it. Not for lack of trying though he’d tried twice before but he was hopeless, ended up saying “I love the way your hair looks.” Or “I love the way you smile.” His arc reactor seemed to speed up every time he thought about Steve. He knew he loved him but he was too fucked up to say it to his face. He sighed and kissed the top of Steve’s head. Amazed at how quickly and how easily intimacy came to him when he was with Steve. 

“You didn’t cum.” he said. 

“That’s okay, this was about you.” and he felt Steve smile against his neck. Damn his perfection! 

“Oh, no you don’t blondie!” he said hugging Steve tightly and rolling him beneath him. “You’re not getting away with that.” He kissed Steve and they held each other for a few moments. 

“What do you want me to do? Reciprocate?” he said with his hand traveling down to palm Steve’s erection. “Or ride it?” 

Steve swallowed, all his blood apparently going south now. “I want you to fuck me.” he said finally. 

“Mmm, anything for you sugarpie.” Tony reached for the top drawer on his night stand and poured lube over his fingers. 

He began by smearing the substance in between Steve’s butt crack. “Mmm.” murmured Tony mesmerized by the way his skin now shined there. He slicked his fingers again and gently began prepping Steve for his cock. Feeling his cock begin to harden from the image alone.

Tony rarely got to do this. Not that Steve didn’t let him he did but Tony just loved having Steve in him, feeling so connected to him. He even loved the way he would occasionally have to limp after a particularly hard fuck. He loved having physical proof that he was with Steve. 

He prepped him for a few minutes making sure everything was smooth and ready before he lubed his cock and pressed at Steve’s entrance.

Steve was writhing and moaning underneath him and Tony was ready to cum at the sight of that alone. He leaned down to get his mouth in a sloppy kiss and pushed in slowly, aligning his entire body on top of Steve. 

Steve was breathing hard and every nerve ending in his body was aching for Tony. God he loved it feeling this way. He felt the slow steady push of Tony’s cock and furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to relax and make things pleasurable for him.

“Are you okay?” asked Tony concerned for Steve. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine just give me a minute.” Steve focused on relaxing and soon found himself ready for more. 

“Okay, you can move.” He said as Tony groaned and pulled back only to thrust back in again. He had his forehead on the pillow next to Steve’s head and he was cheek to cheek with him. He set up a slow rhythm pumping into Steve with as much care and delicacy as possibly, as if he might break him. 

He tried to angle his thrust and get the maximum pleasure for Steve, making him cry out once and making sure he thrust in the same spot again and again, until they were both a panting hot mess. 

“Mmmh,” Steve was breathing hard overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling, enveloped in all of Tony as much as possible. “Are you gonna cum in me?” 

“Mmm, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” managed to whisper Tony. 

Steve clenched around his cock and hissed “yesss”

“Oh god” Tony sped up his movements and soon they were both incoherent. Lost in pleasure and climbing higher and higher, needing nothing more but faster and harder. 

Steve came first arching off the bed and Tony followed a few thrust afterwards. They gathered they’re breaths and Tony made no movement to move. When he did Steve winced at the emptiness and he got up to clean them both off. Taking a washcloth and running it under the water he cleaned Tony thoroughly to an appreciative hum and then he turned to clean Steve.

They both prepped for bed and Tony was doing something on his Stark Tablet when Steve interrupted his revere. 

“How’s Hammer Tech going?” 

“Uh, not good.” He looked up. “The stock just plummeted and they’re not going for any of the crop and green energy rotation. Companies figure if Tony Stark is doing all the math anyway might as well use Stark Technology.” 

“Too bad for Justin, huh?” said Steve cuddling close to Tony and nuzzling his head. 

“Yea too bad.” replied Tony kissing the top of his head. “I offered him a job at Stark Industries but he won’t take it. He’s too proud.” 

“Sounds like someone I know.” said Steve sarcastically. “Here give me that” he said wrestling the Stark Tablet away from Tony, “No working when you’re in bed. You need to rest Tony.” 

Tony let him take the Stark Tablet and allowed for Steve to maneuver his body from a half sitting/half laying position to just laying down. They cuddled closed and they drifted off to sleep. 

 

“So how are things with Stark?” asked Natasha not really beating around the bush. 

“Great.” said Steve not being able to suppress a smile. He threw a left punch to Natasha’s head and she not only ducked ahead of time but managed to hit him in the ribs with a right hook. 

“I heard Fury is cutting down the use Iron Man on the field now. Only wants Stark as a consultant.” said Natasha dodging Steve’s next assault. 

“Wouldn’t know anything about that wouldn’t you?” she said dryly and sarcastically. 

Steve cracked under her intense stare. “Uh, yeah someone might have pointed out that Tony is too intelligent to not be put to other uses.” 

Natasha punched him in the throat and swept her foot under his two feet causing him to fall to the floor coughing hysterically. “I think it’s a mistake.” she said.

“Stark and the armor are one. He’s valuable as both but I’d rather have him out there having my back, then crunching numbers with the lab geeks.” 

“But” _cough_ “I-” said Steve still trying to breath.

“Look I know you love him and want him safe, but you can’t coddle him either. He’s a big boy.” 

“Oh I know.” smiled Steve now able to breathe. “Ow.” He said after Natasha punched his arm.

“I do love him and I want him to be safe.” 

“Yea and we all know he loves you too. So stop being so overprotective.” she said. 

“If only he’d said it.” grumbled Steve. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” said Steve turning around and quickly walking towards the showers clearly not wanting to discuss this further. 

Natasha caught up to him in two seconds flat and grabbed his arm.

“He hasn’t told you he loves you?” she asked surprised.

“Not yet.” replied Steve blushing, embarrassed that he was discussing a private matter out in the open.

“Doesn’t matter he does, I know it. We all know it. Stark’s just an idiot.” she said matter of factly. 

Steve smiled and in his gut Steve did know it, but he still wanted to hear it. 

“Come on who else would he trust enough to give an override code to his armor?” pushed Natasha. 

And it was true, Tony had given Steve his own special code to open up the armor or use it in case of emergencies. 

Steve had hoped that would never happen only it did, less than a week after he gave him the code. They were battling some large tarantulas (Something that Thor was deadly afraid off, the team found out that day) when one of them bit the armor and its fangs pierced the metal going through Tony’s skin. Steve had to use the override to open up the armor and give Tony first aid, while Thor happily electrocuted all of them. 

“I know. It’s just. It’d be nice to hear it.” he finally confessed. 

“He’ll come around eventually, Cap.” said Natasha as she pulled him in for a hug. 

“If you tell anyone I hugged you. I will punch you in the throat again.” she said against his ear.

They managed to get themselves cleaned off and headed to the kitchen for lunch. Clint was making pasta and they served themselves a hearty serving, with Steve eating double. They sat in the living room and Clint started watching TV, casually flicking through the channels. 

He’d just passed a nature one when they saw Steve on the TV. Not Captain America but Steve. He was sitting on his bike wearing a brown leather jacket and had both hands on the steering bars. Tony was standing next to him and he was pulling him up for a kiss. It was a video. Steve could be seen thoroughly kissing Tony (“More like groping” said Clint) and giving him quick pecks as he got ready to leave. 

He would’ve been disgusted at seeing himself so exposed, except for the fact that he was also seeing Tony so exposed. Tony looked happy and smiled at Steve, playfully rubbing his beard against Steve’s chin making Steve laugh. Seeing his eyes go a little grey when Steve starting leaving. 

_“Things are steaming up with our favorite Playboy Billionaire Tony Stark and his boytoy Steve Rogers aka Captain America. Sources tell us that with the recent passing of legal marriage in New York Mr. Stark may pop the big question. Pure and holy Mr. Steve Rogers will be poised to wear white, but what will our favorite bad boy wear? Alissa Meryn gives us the inside scoop.”_

With that they went into a segment of different designer suits and fabrics, showing pictures of Tony wearing those same designers for previous events. 

“Oh god, this is embarrassing” said Steve burying his head in his hands, “change the channel please.” 

“No way! I wanna see which one Tony chooses.” winked Clint.

“Nat?” begged Steve, wanting her to back him up.

She shrugged, “He does look good in Gucci, I’ll admit that much.” 

“You guys are the worst.” 

_“If anything is certain though is that Mr. Stark and Mr. Roger’s wedding will be an even bigger event than Will and Kate’s. Royal wedding who? Back to you in the studio, Guiliana.”_

_“Thank you, Alissa. Coming up we have the latest news on Halle Berry and her-, wait a minute this just in. Hammer Tech has officially been bought by Stark Industries.”_

Steve looked up and stared at the screen concentrating on the words they were saying. 

_“We have reports coming in that Mr. Tony Stark and CEO Pepper Potts are signing the contracts with Justin Hammer as we speak. We have a live feed from the press conference right now.”_

Steve’s heart was pounding. What did this mean for Stark Industries? What did this mean for Justin? He was also a big disappointed he had to hear this from the news and not directly from Tony. He searched his pockets for his phone and remembered he left it in his bedroom. 

While Pepper took the stage to answer questions he ran into his and Tony’s bedroom to grab his Stark Phone. He saw he had two missed calls from Tony and six text messages.

[Call me back when you have time, gorgeous.]

[Thinking of putting a sex swing in the bedroom? What do you think?]

[Too far? Okay we’ll stick to handcuffs for now. But I’m buying some with fur to compensate I’ll let you know. ]

[Not feeling ignored whatsoever.]

[Okay, guess you’re too busy getting hot and sweaty for Natasha. Nope not jealous at all.]

[Buying Hammer Tech after all. Dinner?]

Steve smiled at Tony’s messages and walked back to the living room just in time to see his boyfriend, answer questions. Behind him standing next to Pepper was who he thought was Justin Hammer. Though when he’d met the man he looked healthier, his pale skin, deep purple eye sockets and thinned body betrayed the stress that was not apparent in his stance.

“MR. STARK NOW THAT YOU HAVE HAMMER TECH, WILL JUSTIN WORK FOR YOUR COMPANY?”

“Mr. Hammer has decided to take an extended hiatus from work.” He replied clearly not in the mood to answer inane questions. 

“MR. STARK HOW ARE THINGS WITH STEVE ROGERS? ARE THE WEDDING RUMORS TRUE?” 

“The question and answer part of this segment is now over.” 

_“And there you have it folks. Hammer Tech has officially become part of Stark Industries. What does this mean for the future of Stark Industries and its lucrative show runner Tony Stark and his boyfriend Steve Rogers? Only time will tell.”_

Steve waited for Tony to get home that day. He’d spend the majority of the day in meetings and conferences with several departments and lawyers trying to seal the deal. He was exhausted but also excited to see Steve. Feeling in the mood to drive, he took out the latest version of the Audi and took them to the best restaurant in town. Hoards of paparazzi stood outside and screamed for them to kiss. 

The only gestures they got was Tony flipping the bird and Steve laughing endlessly. 

They sat down in the corner and chatted and ate merrily. Tony ordered the most expensive champagne and toasted to life with Steve. Steve smiled warmly at his boyfriend. Eventually nature took its course and Tony excused himself to use the restroom. Making his way across the restaurant he did his business and soon found himself walking back to Steve. Paparazzi still outside trying to take pictures against the windows. 

“Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark.” He heard. 

“Great one of those leeches managed to sneak in” he thought.

“Yes?” he started saying when the stranger approaching him stabbed him hard between the ribs several times. He felt the pain radiate across his entire body and collapsed as the blood started flowing. 

The stranger was tackled by several waiters and the last thing Tony heard before becoming unconscious was Steve yelling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! I usually hate cliffhangers but I just had to. sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER XVI

Tony was falling again. He felt the pit of his stomach sink to his feet. He couldn’t breathe couldn’t move couldn’t think. It was the wormhole all over again. He tried to put together the chain of events before remembering “Oh yeah that motherfucker stabbed me.”

Great as if he didn’t have enough supervillains trying to kill him now he had to deal with regular schmucks too. He was slowly gaining consciousness and could hear the rapid beeping of a machine next to his head and the loud breathing of someone else in the room. 

He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He tried to make an assessment of his pain and found none. Strange. He felt around his ribs and chest and he felt nothing, no pain. There were bandages sure but other than that, nothing. Steve was sitting next to the hospital bed with his head on the mattress. Beyond him was a large window facing the nurses station. He looked around the room and saw flowers, balloons and a stack of sketches next to his bed. He smiled at how lucky he was to have Steve. 

“Steve” he tried to say rather hoarsely. 

Steve stayed still, sleeping from what Tony assumed. Tony rubbed the back of his head and petted the blond hair, god he loved him so much. He tried to swallow and felt the saliva stick to his throat. 

“Where’s the damn nurse!” he thought. “I need water.” 

He found the call nurse button and she came in almost immediately. He read her name tag, 'Becky' it said. 

“OH MY GOD!” she yelled looking at the bed. 

“Miracle” _cough_ “I know li-” Tony tried to speak. 

“Mr. Rogers. Can you hear me?” she asked shaking Steve. 

Tony was confused wasn’t he the one lying on a hospital bed with tubes coming out of him. He looked at Steve trying to see if anything was wrong. But he just looked like he was sleeping to him. 

“Mr. Rogers. Can you wake up, sir?” she tried once more rolling his head to check his vitals. 

Tony sat upright and coughed hysterically. He was soon able to find his voice “What the hell is wrong? Is he okay?” 

She ignored him and called for another nurse. 

“Hey I’m talking to you here. What is wrong with him?” said Tony now getting worried because Steve now was most definitively NOT sleeping but looked unconscious anyway. She tried to move him but his body was too heavy for her. She took his arm and took a tube out that Tony hadn’t noticed was there before. It was burgundy and it was connected to his own arm. “What the hell?” he thought. 

He got out of bed and was trying to check on Steve when a male nurse walked in to help Becky. 

He walked up to the man and was standing in front of him. “Can you tell me, what’s going on? Please. He’s my boyfriend I think I deserve to know.” 

“Mr. Stark please calm down, sir.” 

“Listen baldy, I am calm. Just tell me what’s going on?” he pleaded getting angrier that no one was telling him anything.

“Sir, I’m going to ask you to get back in bed please.” 

“No.” said Tony backing away from him and getting closer to Steve. 

The nurse moved to the hallway to call for additional assistance and the male nurse was trying to corner him in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Mr. Stark please I don’t want to get physical.” He said raising both his hands. 

“I’m the patient here, Mr. Clean! You need to tread carefully here.” said Tony almost huffing. He heard footsteps down the hall and could tell nurse Becky had found backup. “Great” he thought. 

The male nurse had now turned his attention to Steve and was maneuvering his body. 

“What are you doing to him?” asked Tony now concerned. 

“I’m trying to help him.” replied the male nurse still grabbing Steve. 

“I think you should wait, tell me what’s going on first?” he demanded. 

“Mr. Stark please get back to bed. If you need assistance I can help you.” 

The male nurse started approaching him once more. He got progressively closer to Tony. 

“Hey back up there, bongos.” 

“I’m only trying to help you.” 

He could hear the footsteps getting closer. 

The male nurse placed a hand on his bicep in an attempt to steer him back to bed. Tony had had enough by then and reacted without thinking. He pushed as hard as he could and the male nurse went flying through the window breaking the glass. He slid then ten feet from where he landed from the sheer force. 

All hell broke loose then, two other nurses came to help him and Tony shook them off as easily as if they were rag dolls. He threw one against the wall making an indention and the other suffered the same fate as the first one. 

By then the footsteps had reached his room and Natasha, Clint and Bruce were there staring at him opened mouthed. 

He looked at them confused.

He walked over to Steve and lifted him in his arms. He weighed no more than thirty pounds to him. He gently placed him on the bed, turned to the team and spoke. 

“Uh, guys. Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?” 

 

 

“Seems Mr. Rogers was not satisfied with the treatment you were receiving Mr. Stark. You lost approximately a liter of blood during the incident. Now your blood type, as you most likely already know is very rare. This made it difficult for the hospital to transfuse you immediately. Mr. Rogers took it upon himself to give you some of his blood.” said Fury sighing. “He himself is a universal donor. Now as most of you know, Mr. Rogers has the super-serum coursing through his veins, seems like some of his abilities were temporarily transferred to you Mr. Stark. We’ve run some test in the past and his blood did not have this effect on others, we’re thinking the arc reactor and palladium poisoning might have something to do with why your body accepted the blood with the serum. We need to run some tests to make sure.” 

They were now at SHIELD headquarters and Fury was debriefing them on the situation. 

“Mr. Rogers I trust that an incident like this won’t happen again.” He said looking at Steve who nodded once, though secretly regretted nothing. 

“What about the person who attacked Tony?” he asked changing the subject.

“We are currently investigating that. I’d ask you,” he said looking at Tony now “who’d you piss off, but there’s not enough paper in the world to write down _those_ names.” 

“With all due respect, sir I think Mr. Hammer is a strong contender here.” said Clint. 

“He didn’t look too happy after selling his company.” admitted Natasha.

“And he’s gone missing.” pointed out Bruce.

“We are investigating the allegations against Mr. Hammer.” He said looking tired, no doubt from having to wrestle the media storm that followed the attack. “Alright barring end of the world attacks you people have the week off.” He said in a dismissive tone, then remembering to add. 

“Mr. Stark, with your new temporary abilities please don’t do anything stupid. I’m keeping my eye on you.” He said leaving the room.

They were left alone in the conference room for a couple of seconds before Tony spoke.

“I really wish Thor was here. I think I can take him in an arm wrestling competition.” 

“Tony.” warned Steve. 

“Serious Cap, if this is how you feel all the time WOW!” 

“I’ll take you up on that sparring offer, Stark.” said Natasha with a gleam in her eye.

“Uh, no. Anybody else? Clint? Bruce?”

“Sorry Tony I don’t know how the big BIG guy would handle that.”

“I could probably jump off the building and NOT get hurt.” said Tony rubbing his hands together. 

Steve looked at him straight in the eye and simply said “No.” 

“Alright, spoil sport.” 

“We have to investigate who did this to you Tony. This is serious.” stated Steve. “What if I hadn’t been there?” he said looking down now with an unreadable expression in his eye. 

Tony felt bad. He couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Steve, first seeing him bleeding to death in the middle of the restaurant then passing out from giving his blood to Tony. 

“Look cuddles, everything worked out fine. I have my own super soldier for protection.” he reached across the table and gave Steve’s hands a reassuring squeeze. In the background there was a fake retching sound. 

“Cuddles? Ugh, you guys are disgusting.” said Clint. 

“Shut it arrow boy.” said Tony “I can probably take you now.”

“Pfft, you wish.” 

“Tony.” said Steve. 

“Sounds like a challenge to me.” replied Tony. And with that they headed to Stark Tower’s gym and Clint proceeded to kick Tony’s ass. He might’ve been stronger now but Clint had all the moves. 

“How’d the hell did Katniss beat me down there?” he said groaning. He was sitting in the kitchen and Steve was making some food. 

“More to being a super-soldier than strength” he said.

Steve served himself his usual portion and Tony ate his plate. After he was done he still felt famish so he ate another plateful, then another, and then a final one. 

“Wow, guess that explains your appetite.” He said. “You know, what else we can explore with these new abilities,” he was giving Steve his sultriest look. 

Steve pounced on him and carried him towards their bedroom. 

“J, screen all my calls. Think we’re gonna be busy for a _LONG_ while.” 

_Yes, sir._

 

 

Hours later, or maybe days, who knows? Steve and Tony lay side by side in bed. They’d manage a marathon fuck session and were still so turned on and ready for each other. 

“This is incredible” said Tony. 

“I can’t believe this is how you feel all the time,” he placed his palm over Steve’s chest, “I can feel and hear your heart beating.” He leaned over and kissed the spot were his hand was. 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” asked Steve. 

“For saving me. You didn’t know if it was gonna be safe for you to give me your blood. But you did it anyway.” said Tony earnestly having had time to take in the implications of what Steve’s actions actually meant. 

“Tony, I, uh I-” Steve was trying to explain his feelings. How he felt watching Tony’s blood pool around his torso, how he almost killed the person responsible but he knew Tony was the one who needed his attention immediately. How his heart sank when the nurse told them they were doing the best to “control the bleeding” and “save his vital organs”. How the tears gathered around his eyes and stung when he saw Tony in the hospital bed with all those tubes around his body, looking pale. 

“I know, I know.” whispered Tony cuddling closer to Steve. “If it was you I don’t know what I’d done.” 

“I love you.” said Steve, loud and clear. 

Tony didn’t even tense up, he just lifted his head from Steve’s chest, looked him in the eye and responded back “I love you more.” before kissing him. 

He’d done it. He found the courage to tell Steve he loved him. He just felt that life was too short and too full of BULLSHIT to not tell the person you love how much you care. 

They parted eventually for air. 

“So uh, Justin?” began Steve. 

“Uh, no Tony.” said Tony pointing to himself. 

Steve playfully smacked his shoulder. “I meant do you think he did it?”

“Not sure. Doesn’t seem like the type, but then again he did hire someone to kill me in the past so he doesn’t have a good track record.” 

“WHAT! Not letting you out of my sight for a second.” He said hugging Tony closer. 

Tony responded by kissing his neck eagerly. 

“We should probably get out of bed and wash up.” said Steve reluctant to break his hold on Tony. 

“Maybe we can make dinner?” said Tony. 

Steve laughed “More like breakfast?” 

_It’s one in the afternoon, Captain Rogers_

“HOLY SHIT!” said Tony not quite believing they’d lost almost a whole day. 

“Super stamina, indeed.” he winked at Steve who just rolled his eyes. “Come on I’ll take you to lunch.”

Tony waited in the kitchen while Steve finished changing. He noticed a pile of tabloids on the counter and against his better judgment picked them up to read. On the cover he saw a picture of Steve dressed in the clothes from that night soaked in blood with his hand reaching for the camera as if to block the photographer. Another one was of him over Tony’s body applying pressure to his wounds. Finally Tony landed on one that had Steve carrying his body with one of the most determined/hurt faces he’d ever seen him sport. His heart smiled and did a cartwheel just thinking about the man. 

Steve walked into the kitchen and Tony held up the magazine cover. “My hero.” He said making a swooning motion. Steve smiled and walked over to give him a chaste kiss. Now chest to chest Tony let out a deep sigh, “I love you” he said. 

Steve smiled. 

“I do too.” 

“BLECH, BLECH, BLECH.” yelled Clint walking in. “Save it for the wedding.” 

“Remind me again, why I let you live here?” asked Tony rolling his eyes.

“Because of my charming personality.” countered Clint sticking out his tongue. 

“Okay, children break it up.” 

“Does that mean I can call you Daddy.” said Tony mouthing at Steve’s jaw.

“EW, EW, EW! Now to things I never wanted to hear.” said Clint rubbing his temple’s are if trying to erase the image from his brain. 

“Alright we’re leaving.” Steve dragged Tony to the elevator. 

“Where to boss?” asked Happy 

“DeLuca’s I think.” 

Happy had hired extra security since the incident and they were now being flanked by six bodyguards. Passing the reporters on the way out was a piece of cake. Once at Deluca’s Happy stationed two guards at the entrance, two at the exit, himself and the other at the table and one remained with the limo. Steve felt pretty secured. 

The waitress took their drink order and Tony ordered some appetizers. 

“Here’s your scotch, Mr. Stark.” She placed the drink in front of him. 

Tony took a drink and noticed there was writing on the inside of the glass. No not the glass, the napkin. He unwrapped it from the glass and read the writing.

“I know what you stole from me.” 

Tony’s mind began to race, was it really Justin that was after him again for stealing his company. But he knew, he’d known for months things weren’t working out. Hell Tony even offered him a spot at his own company. It wasn't exactly a shock that things went down the way they did.

He asked the waitress if she’d place the napkin there but she said she got it straight from the bartender. 

“Boss?” questioned Happy as he stood up and walked to the bar intending to question the bartender. 

“Tony? Tony what’s wrong?” asked Steve concerned. 

Tony gave him the napkin and walked to the bar. He stood by the counter and tried to get the bartenders attention when the person next to him swiveled his chair facing him. 

“Ahh, there you are thief!” he said. 

Tony recognized the cockroach immediately. 

“Mr. Hill how unpleasant to see you again.” he said. 

“I trust my previous gift made it to you intact.” 

“Oh you mean your brutal stabbing. Uh, yeah got the memo.” 

Steve now joined him and stared at Eric. 

“Eric, what are you doing here?” 

“Me. I should ask you the same thing. Were you fucking him the whole time you were dating me? Really what would America say to that dear _Captain_.” he spat out in anger now standing up. 

“Well after you’ve been tossed in jail. I highly doubt America will give a damn what you say.” said Tony getting angry. 

“YOU!" pointed Eric at Tony, "You stole him from me. We could’ve been great. You should’ve seen how beautiful he was moaning my name as I was buried deep in his ass.” 

A crowd was forming around them now including Tony’s extra security. Tony was livid he could not believe the nerve of this asshole. First he lied to Steve, and then he fucking organized a stabbing that landed him in the hospital, now he was here trying to rub shit in his face. 

“No, but I know how gorgeous he looks saying mine and how absolutely fucking hot he looks pounding me into the mattress.” 

Eric's eyes went wide. “You son of a bitch!” he yelled before launching himself at Tony. 

Ahh, but Tony still had the super serum coursing through his veins. He didn’t miss a beat as he punched Eric straight in the nose and jaw and sent him sprawling on the floor. 

Chaos ensued as the staff tried to give Eric medical assistance and others took out their cell phones to take pictures. 

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and dragged him to the exit. 

“Happy get our meal to go, please.” 

“Yes, boss.” 

 

_“Seems like it was a simple case of jealousy. Closeted Congressman’s son Eric Hill seems to have had a fling with national icon Captain America. After Twitter confirmed Mr. Stark’s altercation with Mr. Hill the news spread like wildfire. Engaged to Ms. Knox at the time Mr. Rogers eventually ended the relationship and promptly began dating his teammate media darling Tony Stark._

_Upon the news of Mr. Stark’s hospitalization many assumed it was disgruntled tycoon Justin Hammer who was behind the assault. Mr. Hammer was missing in action, but was later discovered by the paparazzi vacationing in St. Barts. Mr. Hill gave a full confession and is now being treated for a broken jaw and nose at Our Lady of Perpetual Faith Hospital in New York City.”_

_“Well I tell you what I think Guiliana. I think Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are in it for the long haul. Despite numerous attempts to sabotage their relationship, it seems they’re more stable than ever.”_

_“I agree. Tony Stark hasn’t been seen out partying in a long time. And rumors of his sobriety have arisen. Many speculated it was to protect his image but now it’s quiet clear the good old Captain is rubbing off on him.”_

_“Oh I bet he definitively rubs off on him.”_

_“Will this match have longevity is what the people want to know? Our polls online have been pretty much on the fence about this with forty nine percent of the people believing the relationship will fail and fifty one betting it won’t”_

_“I think what we have to ask ourselves here Guiliana, is can their love triumph over their differences.”_

_“I think it can. Tony has changed a lot since becoming Iron Man and he saved Manhattan. How much more do you need to measure up to someone like Captain America.”_

_“I don’t know, old habits can die hard.”_

_“That they can. That they can. Coming up we have celebrity Twitter reactions to Tony knocking out his boyfriend’s former lover. Find out what Ellen Degeneres says next.”_

“Seriously?” said Steve walking into the living room seeing Clint and Natasha eating popcorn. 

“What? It’s entertaining.” said Clint

“I wanna know what Oprah says” stated Natasha grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

“Ugh, you guys are the worst.” said Steve walking away with a distinct hit of pink on his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The loud breathing that Tony hears in the beginning is Steve's but it's not loud. It's the super hearing. 
> 
> Tube sticking out of Steve was clear but the burgundy was the blood.
> 
> In reality it was only a day that passed during their sex session. They briefed in the morning, sparring was mid morning lunch then voila sexscapades.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the process of moving. Yikes! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. :D

“Dance with me.” said Steve stretching his hand out to Tony.

They were on the balcony of the penthouse and were sitting on table with a candle in the middle. It was their ten month anniversary and Steve had surprised Tony with this intimate dinner. Though they still lived in the same floor as their roommates they’d been using the penthouse increasingly as they became more and more domesticated. Bruce had helped Steve plan the menu for the evening, consisting of a three course meal and dessert. Natasha had helped him figure out how to fold the napkins and place the utensils on the table. Clint had dressed him for the evening and Thor had showed him some dance moves that Jane had taught him.

Over all Steve was happy. Sure three tabloid scandals, two assassination attempts and one world almost ending fight later. But he couldn’t have imagined having gone through that without Tony by his side. If anything it just cemented his love for the man, knowing that he no longer had to weather the hardships that life brought his way alone.

He thought about waiting until they actually had a year together but decided ten months was a good a time as any. Besides it was more unexpected, surely Tony would wait until they had a year. And Tony was surprised, he was dressed in ratty oil stained clothes when Jarvis rang an alarm telling him there was a fire in the penthouse. (Steve managed to rope Jarvis into his scheme.) Tony practically flew to the penthouse and saw Steve waiting for him there dressed in a suit with his blond hair perfectly styled looking straight out of a GQ magazine spread.

Tony muttered something about his boyfriend and AI conspiring against him. He quickly showered, changed and joined Steve on the balcony. Tony kissed him as thanks for the surprised and Steve gave him the goofiest heart melting smile Tony had ever seen. God he loved this man. They chatted and teased each other throughout the evening and after dessert Steve stood up and offered Tony his hand for a dance.

“What?”

“Dance with me.” repeated Steve.

“Could you be anymore perfect?”

“Tony.”

“Seriously you make me breakfast everyday. You clean the shower. You don’t even mind being the little spoon!!” said Tony not believing he was this lucky. Hell he even woke up once from a bad nightmare with Steve petting his hair and humming softly. He almost thought he dreamed it but later asked Jarvis to replay the events of that night.

“Tony it’s just a dance.” assured Steve.

Tony took his hand and stood up. They embraced each other and began swaying to the music. Dancing close and breathing each other in. Tony closed his eyes felt his heart thump. Six months into their relationship he decided to take out the arc reactor and had a brand new heart. It was shortly after this that Dr. Doom decided to take over the world. Tony wasn't exactly fight ready but being his reckless self he still decided to join the fight anyway, causing an EPIC fight between him and Steve when they'd return to Stark Tower. Tony kept pushing and pushing and even threw Steve out of the Tower. He spent the next few hours binge drinking in the workshop playing loud rock metal.

When he woke up he was safe in his bed. He woke up and saw Steve walk in with a breakfast tray. Tony had never felt more relieved in his life. He hugged him and clung like there was no tomorrow. The tray clattered to the floor in the process but the men didn’t care. Tony apologized for being an ass and Steve teased that he was used to it.

“Tony I’m not leaving you. I’m in this for the long haul. And deep down I know you are too.”

“I told you I wasn’t the best at relationships.”

“I know. But I love of you anyways.” Steve had assured him.

Tony smiled and kissed him deeply. From then on it’d been smooth sailing. Hell even Stark Industries stock had gone up thanks to their relationship. Now he was here dancing with Steve on the balcony in the place they’d made their home, because Steve had insisted on redecorating the whole penthouse, making it their own.

They swayed to the music and exchanged chaste kisses. Tony looked up into Steve’s eyes and spoke honestly “I must have done something really good in my past life to deserve you.”

Steve’s heart swelled and he looked like he might cry.

“Geez, Cap no need to get so sentimental!” teased Tony kissing his jaw. “Come on,” he whispered “lets go to bed.”

He tugged his hand and led him to the bedroom. They slowly stripped and were now fully naked kissing in front of the bed.

“We didn’t even get to eat dessert.” said Steve pouting.

“Fuck dessert.” mumbled Tony nibbling on Steve’s slower lip. Steve gripped his hips tighter and shoved him onto bed. He continued licking and sucking on Tony’s tongue making him dizzy. He pulled away to a whine from Tony and presented a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream.

“Good thing I always prepare.” grinned Steve.

“OH, FUCK YEA!” said Tony a little too enthusiastically.

All the strawberries were de-stemmed and cut into smaller pieces. Steve took one in his mouth and kissed Tony. Tony felt the acidic sweetness of the strawberry in his mouth and the pure taste of Steve as they wrestled the strawberry between their mouths tasting the fruit and each other.

Steve pulled away first and smiled at Tony. Not to be outdone Tony maneuvered Steve into a laying position. “You know, buttercup you are making me look bad. Usually I’m the one with all the moves.”

Tony took the can of whipped cream and sprayed a generous amount onto Steve’s chest and groin. He began licking the cream off and gently biting each nipple sucking briefly before licking over the hardened bud. Steve gasped out loud at the sensations Tony was causing his cock already getting hard.

Tony continued licking his way down taking all the cream off his stomach and blowing cool breath over it, causing Steve’s skin to get goose pimples.

He found his way to his groin and licked the head of his cock. He used the cream to pump Steve’s cock. Steve was moaning in earnest now lost by all the sensations. Tony decided to take Steve into his mouth and manage to hit the back of his throat in one go. Steve moaned and Tony swallowed teasingly. He continued sucking harder and harder moving up and down causing some delicious friction. He felt the weight and width of the organ in his mouth and Tony became suddenly aware of his own arousal. Tony grabbed Steve’s hips and thrust upward as he pushed his mouth down.

Steve got the message and began thrusting upwards meeting Tony halfway. For a few seconds he was basically face fucking Tony and Tony loved it. He loved knowing he was the one that can break Steve. Soon Steve was coming and Tony was swallowing down.

The spent the rest of the night thoroughly enjoying every last strawberry in the bowl.

 

_  
“Breaking News this evening. Infamous billionaire Tony Stark and Steve Rogers are headed to the altar. A public statement today issued by Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts confirm the nuptials. After a year of dating it looks like Mr. Rogers is making an honest man out of Tony Stark.”_

_“Yes indeed he is Guiliana. Looks like Captain America is the future Mrs. Stark. Johnny Storm laments the loss on Twitter: ‘@captainamerica too bad you’re off the market. #whatcouldhavebeen”_

_“Coming up next, the exclusive celebrity list, who will be attending the wedding of the century. Just who might surprise you? Stick around after these messages.  
_

 

Just as Steve had predicted Tony did outdo himself for the one year anniversary. He took him on a yacht cruise around New York City and somehow got a full orchestra to play during dinner. The dinner was prepared by a world renowned chef and Tony even had Elton John sing at the piano. And that was just the evening. Steve woke up to the bedroom covered in flowers and a giant Teddy Bear (seriously that thing was bigger than Thor!) The morning was spent with Tony bringing Steve breakfast in bed, something that Natasha helped him with, though she held him to secrecy threatening him with a melon scooper. Then he got Clint to take Steve to an exclusive spa. (“Come on Cap, treat yo self.”) Thor took Steve to a baseball game while Tony was in a meeting.

At exactly midnight Tony went down on one knee and popped the question. He had rings made for both of them. A thin band made from titanium metal, gold was to be added before the wedding and they’d have two metals in the rings. Tony said it represented both of their lives coming together entwined, and though they were so different they complimented each other perfectly.

When Steve said yes the night sky lit up with fireworks and the whole teamed came up from the lower deck and expressed their congratulations. With Thor throwing Steve over his shoulder and spinning him around.

With all the fireworks it was impossible to keep the news quiet from social media sites. Tony figured it was best to issue a statement and beat them to the punch. Plus he couldn’t wait to have everyone know that Steve was going to be his for the rest of his life. And if he accidentally tweeted Johnny Storm the news well that wasn’t entirely his fault.

The following months were spent planning every last detail. At first Tony wanted things to be small, he didn’t want to spook Steve, and then he thought fuck it I’m only going to get married once. He nearly went crazy fighting with Steve about the font for the invitations and over whether to invite Johnny Storm or not. They decided to invite him but they managed to have some AMAZING makeup sex after the argument.

 

__  
_“E! Exclusive. Is the notorious playboy Tony Stark having second doubts about walking down the altar. Sources close to Tony Stark say he might be backing out of his nuptials with the good old captain. Quoted as saying “Tony is not meant to have long lasting relationships, he gets bored. He needs excitement. Steve Rogers is boring I don’t think he can keep Tony interested.” Well only Tony Stark would be capable of canceling a wedding of this magnitude and not going broke.”_  


 

“FUCK THAT PRICK!!!” yelled Tony.

“Tony calm down, this will die down eventually.” said Steve trying to calm down his fiancé.

“We dated for less than a month. How the fuck does that give him any insight into my psyche. That asshat!” spat Tony throwing the remote against the wall effectively breaking it.

The who in question happened to be on of Tony’s former lovers, Kirk Johnson. They dated when Tony was in his early twenties and was still fucking anything with a pulse. They fucked on and off for the following decade before Tony came out as Iron Man.

“Tony I know it’s not true. The press just wants a story. I think our color schemes and centerpiece selections are getting boring.”

Steve was quickly closing the distance between them and taking Tony into his arms from behind. He began rubbing the front part of Tony’s pants and Tony started breathing heavier slowly getting fully aroused. “God, you could never be boring.” He said pushing himself back onto Steve’s lap and rubbing himself shamelessly. Dry humping would be an accurate description of what they were doing.

“You know, what’s definitively NOT boring?” said Tony more than fully aroused now. “A sex tape.”

Steve froze, “A sex tape?”

“Well we wouldn’t publish it if that’s what you’re thinking. It’d just be for us. Hell we don’t even have to turn on the camera just have it in the room.”

“Like role playing?” asked Steve

“Yes, exactly.” Since they’d been dating Steve had been a fireman and a police officer for Tony. He was well acquainted with the idea of role playing. He swallowed around the lump of nerves in his throat.

“Well if its just for us..” he began as Tony dragged him to the bedroom.

 

_  
”The not so innocent side of Captain America. As the sex tape scandal saga continues Steve Rogers comments on the video making headlines and blowing up the internet. Here is a small clip of a press conference following Dr. Octavius' attack this morning.”_

_“CAPTAIN DO YOU FEEL ASHAMED TO HAVE MADE THE SEX TAPE WITH MR. STARK?”_

_“I feel sad that it’s gotten out to the public but I do not feel ashamed in expressing physical intimacy with my future husband, no.”_

_"MR. ROGERS WILL YOU POSE FOR 'PLAYGIRL' NOW?"_

_"No comment."_

_“There you have it folks. Seems despite reports these two crazy kids are stronger than ever. Next up we have Johnny Storm speaking about his own sex tape.”  
_

 

“Tony! Did you do this on purpose?” asked Steve furious.

“What?! Why would I do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know less than a week after we made it, it gets out! That’s a bit suspicious don’t you think.” accused Steve. Tony was in his workshop hammering metal.

Steve was absolutely mortified when Clint had told him the news that morning. Steve would never wish for an attack but he was glad to have something to pummel that morning. He was having doubts about how it got published as Tony Stark had the most secure servers in the world.

“Look I didn’t do it. I’m just as shocked as you are.” said Tony.

“Are you sure? Because you looked pretty smug when it happened!”

“To be fair, honey that is my default face.” countered Tony.

“Please Tony I promise not to be mad, did you do it?” asked Steve once more getting angrier at Tony’s reluctance to admit his crime.

“No, I told you. I had no clue.”

“Whatever.” said Steve heading for the door.

“Whatever? Wow, you’re really up to speed on the twenty first century lingo.”

But Steve had already left the workshop. Things were icy for a while after that. Steve just wanted Tony to admit it and Tony kept claiming his innocence.

It was in the middle of one of the Avengers movie night when things came to a crescendo.

Tony can't even remember the movie they were watching when the argument started. It was during a sex scene when Clint commented smugly "I bet Steve could show that guy some moves."

Tony froze and Steve sulked before all hell broke loose. They started arguing in front of the whole team.

"For the last time, it wasn't me." gritted Tony.

"Look I'm not gonna call off the wedding we already have the majority of it done. Just fucking admit it already!" yelled out Steve to a few gasps from the team.

"I'm not gonna cop to anything I didn't do, light of my life!" yelled Tony back now dripping with sarcasm.

"Guys please stop this before we get nasty."

"Stay out of this Clint." said Steve to Clint's wide eyes.

"Hey, just because you got a big dick doesn't mean you get to BE a big dick towards people." said Tony defending Clint.

"Yea and whose fault is it that now the world knows it?" countered Steve pointing an index finger at Tony.

"You're mad because people know you have a big dong. Seriously did you hit your head as a child or something!" replied Tony now incredulous.

"I did." said Clint.

Tony looked at him confused, "you hit your head as a child? cause seriously that explains a fuckload."

"Tony." warned Steve.

Clint gave him an undecipherable look "No. I mean it's my fault the world knows you have a huge penis." confessed Clint looking down and moving as far away from Steve as he could. Standing behind Tony, figuring out he couldn't hit his fiance.

The whole group gaped at Clint.

"It's when you guys were having a briefing with Fury about married SHIELD employees or whatever. I went to the workshop to wait for Tony who was going to give me my new bow when I accidentally sat on a holographic keyboard playing the tape. There were a ton of headlines about that fucker Kirk giving interviews and spreading rumors about Steve being boring, beige and just vanilla. Even though you," he looked at Steve now, "didn't say anything I could see it in your eyes it bothered you. And I mean anybody who has a sex tape can't be vanilla, can't they? I made a copy and posted it online."

"And Jarvis didn't tell me because your part of the team." finished Tony.

"Sorry Cap," blurted Clint "but to my defense you two looked really HOT."

Natasha decided it was time to intervened right there and then. She punched Clint hard across the face and he fell unconscious to the floor. "Dumbass" she muttered as she placed a pillow under his head, intending for him to sleep it off on the floor.

The whole team stood still for a second or two, not quite knowing what to do. Thor was the one who broke the ice. "Anthony, many congratulations on the large manhood of your beloved." Laughter erupted filling the living room. Steve apologized to Tony and made it up to him by dressing as a Ken doll that evening, with no camera's present.

 

_  
"We are here at what is no doubt the event of the year, nay the century, perhaps even the millenia. Genius billionaire Anthony Edward Stark is headed down the aisle with Captain America Steven Grant Rogers. We have every celebrity at this event from Julia Roberts, Lady Gaga, to Johnny Storm and Bruce Wayne. Contrary to popular speculation Steve Rogers is not wearing Gucci but in fact his service uniform from the ninety forties. The other groom Mr. Stark is donning Yves Saint Laurent with his best man James Rhodes wearing Prada and CEO of Stark Industries Pepper Potts wearing Versace."_

_"Well I tell you if Tony Stark actually goes through with this wedding I'm going to owe a lot of people money, Guiliana."_

_"Ha! Seems our Mr. Stark is well smitten with Captain Rogers from what we saw of their infamous video. Most of the guests have entered the venue. According to online polls this is one of the most watched weddings in the history of television. Surpassing His Royal Highness the Prince of Wales. The union is being performed by Clinton Barton, a mutual friend to both of the grooms. The wedding will begin in forty-five minutes, meanwhile we have our news associate Dan interviewing "Josie's Sweet Nothings" the infamous Brooklyn bakery commissioned by the grooms to create their wedding cake."  
_

 

"You want me to what?"

Clint and Steve were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast together, Tony was showering and getting ready for a meeting at Stark Industries.

"Marry us." said Steve.

"Why?" asked Clint confused now. "Aren't you still hating me because of the sex tape?"

"I could never hate you Clint." responded Steve "Dislike for three days maybe, but not hate." he said smiling at Clint.

"Listen you're one of the few people who help guide me in the twenty first century after I was unfrozen. You taught me so many things. Let me know it was okay to be myself, be gay. You further convinced me to move to Stark Tower. I'd like to see someone I know and like when I say 'I do." declared Steve.

"Does that mean I have to give up claim to the best man position?" he asked.

"No."

"Deal." smiled Clint shaking Steve's hand. "On another note, I still don't know how you let Tony talk you into letting the press into the wedding."

Steve scowled. He hated the press, but Tony insisted the secrecy would only make things worse. They managed to find a middle ground. No filming inside the venue, but they could film guests coming in and would get a shot of them after the ceremony. They divulged useless information such as the cake and menu. And Tony even manage to talk them into donating money to charities as well. Something that also extended to the guest list. Instead of wedding gifts the guests were asked to donate to various charities of their choice. Tweets were also allowed, as long as the pictures were posted the following day.

"Money donated to charities." he answered.

"Ahh, I see." Clint knew Steve was a sucker for charity.

 

_"Thank you for that information, Dan. Wait a minute reports coming in, looks like there might be a slight delay folks. Wedding is being pushed back twenty minutes. I repeat wedding being pushed back twenty minutes. We have pictures of Mr. Rogers entering the venue, looking handsome as ever. Seems there's a problem with the musicians."_

 

Steve was getting increasingly nervous. It was his wedding day for pete's sake. He stood in one of the waiting rooms and was waiting for the guest to take their seats. He and Tony would walk out from two sides of the altar. Pepper was waiting with him and kept staring and gushing making him blush. She was teary eyed.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. It's just that I never imagined I'd actually be at Tony's wedding. I never thought he'd have a wedding!" she said sniffling, "And you make him so happy, I'm just so happy for you guys. Crap, I better not ruin my makeup." She stood up and checked the mirror carefully dabbing her eyes.

A knock on the door, disturbed them and suddenly Rhodey was in the room. Steve stood and shook his hand. Rhodey mumbled his congratulations before stating that he needed to talk to Pepper.

"Okay, see you in a minute Steve. Can't wait to see you guys get married." she said hugging him on the way out.

"What's going on?" she asked once they were down the hall and Rhodey was sure Steve's super hearing wouldn't reach that far.

"Tony's missing." he said plainly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Finally! Soo sorry for the delay moving can be a bitch.
> 
> WEDDING. I've read lots of Stony fics where they are married/getting married but no one ever details the event so i thought I'd give it a shot.

CHAPTER XVII

Tony waited until Rhodey and Pepper were out of the room before entering Steve’s waiting room.

“What the-?” said Steve seeing him enter in the mirror he was standing in front before quickly closing his eyes. 

“Tony you’re not suppose to be here, its bad luck.” 

“No, it’s bad luck to see each other. And you have your eyes closed so there.” He pointed out.

“Yea but you don’t”

“I do now.” he responded by closing his eyes. 

“Tony, what are you doing here?” asked Steve slightly exasperated they were about fifteen minutes away from being officially married and his nerves were on edge. 

“I just wanted to see you.” stated Tony honestly. And he had, Steve had moved from the Penthouse to the Avengers common area a week before the wedding and they hadn’t had spoken since then. The idea was of course Tony’s. Figuring out their wedding night would be that much more special with Captain Hormones and Iron Horniness in full swing. But what he forgot to take into account was how much Steve was actually part of his life. He missed the way Steve would wake him up for breakfast despite just having gone to bed four hours ago. He missed the way Steve’s blond hair shinning with the day’s first light was the first thing he saw all day. Missed the way Steve would leave him letters in his workshop. (“Who writes letters nowadays?). He even missed all the nature show’s he would watch. And hell who is he kidding he missed the physical intimacy. The way they would spoon on the couch, the space between Steve’s shoulder and neck that fit Tony’s head perfectly, the way Steve’s artists hands would hold his sometimes over breakfast, and he missed his perfect dick. 

“I’m nervous as hell.” Tony blurted out. 

Steve smiled at his sincerity but was slightly afraid “Cold feet?” 

Tony reached to for Steve’s arm with his eyes still closed and positioned himself behind him so that they were standing back to back touching head to toe. 

“The warmest actually, sweetie pie. I’m just nervous Thor’s going break the chair, I swear I saw those legs wobble.” 

Steve laughed and hooked his hands to Tony’s. “I missed you.” 

“Me too.” Tony sighed. “I can’t believe we’re really doing this. I mean I can believe it hell I’m paying a small fortune for it. But I can’t believe it’s finally here. I thought Pepper was going to strangle the wedding planner for changing the Casablanca lilies for peonies instead. Which would have been hilarious actually, but would probably be a lawsuit and I’m really not in the mood for a lawsuit on my wedding day. I wonder if Natasha would’ve interfered, she probably knows some super secret spy move that would render-”

“Tony.” said Steve.

“-her unconscious or something before Pepp-”

“Tony.” 

“-er got to her.” 

“Tony you’re rambling.” He said fondly not believing this man was going to be his for the rest of his life.

“I know. Sorry, nervous habit.” He said jostling Steve’s hand in a loving gesture. 

“Hey did you see Lady Gaga’s hair piece? Total diva thinks she can out do us! Ha! She’s gonna lose it when she sees you. Steve, Steve?” questioned Tony noticing Steve’s silence. 

“You okay, hon? You know I can still cancel this whole shebang and we can go to Vegas, fuck E!News and CNN.” 

Steve laughed at that. “I think we’d have about five hundred people chasing us out of the venue.” 

“I can fly us in the Iron Man. Faster.” offered Tony. 

“As tempting as it is, we did go through six months of wedding planning. I think I’d like to get married now, thank you very much.” said Steve now running his thumb over Tony’s hand making Tony shiver slightly.

“I love you.” said Tony. 

“I love you too.” said Steve. 

“No, I really mean it. I mean I’m over the moon in love with you, no man will ever compare, ask for an island I’ll buy it for you, got me by the small and curlies, watch you sleep, heart skips beat, butterflies in stomach kinda love.” said Tony. 

Steve’s heart clenched, god he loved this man. He turned around slowly still closing his eyes and kissed Tony sweetly and softly. 

“And I love you, really, like walk five hundred miles, sing out loud, understanding every love song ever, birds suddenly appear, kinda love.” 

They embraced for a moment eyes still closed and Tony sighed. “Guess I better get out there. Huh?” 

“Guess so.” 

Steve walked Tony back still in his arms until he hit the wall, Tony groped behind his back feeling for the door knob. 

“See you soon, Mrs. Stark.” And he closed the door, to Steve’s “I never agreed to that!” 

 

“TONY!” He froze as Pepper and Rhodey caught up with him. 

“What are you doing? Where you just with Steve? I swear you’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days!” yelled Pepper almost hitting him with her small bouquet of flowers. 

“You old dog, Tony.” said Rhodey smiling clearly assuming Tony was doing something sexual with Steve. 

“Some habits never die.” winked Tony. 

“We were looking for you,” began Pepper as Tony proceeded to walk to the other side of the venue. 

“Yep, well waiting on you now. Come on lets get married!” exclaimed Tony. 

The ceremony was beautiful but Clint was biased. Seeing Natasha wearing a purple dress with some frilly thing and some flowers was soooo worth it. And there’d be pictures to prove it, score! 

He took his duty seriously as officiator and only pinched Tony once, which was showing remarkable restraint really. 

Thor sobbed like a baby, making all the girls swoon of course. He stood back and watched as Steve and Tony took their first pictures as a married couple outside with hundreds of camera’s pointed at them. Steve looked sharp as ever in his military uniform and Tony was wearing a blue tie (something blue) with his suit. 

“MR. STARK A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS PLEASE.” 

“WHERE WILL THE HONEYMOON BE?” 

“ARE YOU ADOPTING A KID?” 

“These questions will be answered in Ms. Price’s article following the wedding.” 

Clint had overheard Tony telling Steve that they were going to give a Ms. Price an exclusive interview after the nuptials. He got Steve to agree after he donated an obscene amount of money to a children’s charity and got the magazine to give half the proceeds from the sale away. Which let’s face it with the new power couple on the cover they were still going to be making bank. 

Clint took his own picture in the background with the cameras and Tony and Steve posing. Mentally trying to remind himself to tweet it later. 

The reception was also a star studded event. Clint got to meet Angelina Jolie and Madonna. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. The first dance was sweet and tender with Tony and Steve whispering sweet nothings in between kisses. Sting, Paul McCartney, Michael Buble, Bruno Mars and Beyonce took the stage. The alcohol flowed freely and bottles of Cristal came when it was time for the toasts. Thor presented the couple with gifts on behalf of Asgard. A solid gold horn encrusted with jewels for Steve and a small scepter for Tony that was covered in rubies and emeralds. He then recited a well known Asgardian love story and proceeded to weep as he wished Tony and Steve the best of luck. Rhodey gave his best man speech making the crowd laugh when he said Tony was making him lose a lot of money tonight by getting married, before taking a serious tone and saying he had never been gladder in his life to be proven wrong. Pepper cried during her speech as well, wishing Tony and Steve all the happiness in the world. It was turn to take his turn and he took the stage. 

“You know, when I first heard that Steve and Tony were an item I thought whoever wrote that must have been smoking some seriously good shit! Seriously Cap and Tony Stark? But what I didn’t know was just how hopelessly, desperately and almost pathetically in love they actually were. I mean we’ve all read the magazines, the tabloids, and hell when you live with the guy you’ve seen the many girls and guys that stumble out of Tony’s bed. The expiration date on his relationships are usually eight hours, TOPS. And yea I’d see the stares he’d given Steve and the puppy eyes Steve gave Tony, so what did I decide to do? I set up Steve with Eric Hill. Remember that guy? (“okay, boos and hisses are okay.” he reminds himself.) Yea, sorry that was before I knew he was an asshole. Anyway, looks like fate had other plans. Despite the bumps in the road, the assassination attempts, and one disastrous world almost ending FUCK YOU DR. DOOM fight Tony and Steve are still here. Almost two years and these crazy kids have still managed to make it. They’ve crossed almost a hundred years, a world war, an apocalypse and a heart transplant to be here. So let’s raise our glasses to Mr. Anthony Edward Stark and Mr. Steven Grant Rogers ladies and gentlemen. Looks like Tony finally found his heart.” He drained his glass, “oh and a new battery too.” 

The cake cutting was the fun part, Steve was a sweets kinda guy and Tony lovingly smashed his face full of cake. Not to be outdone Steve smashed his face with cake too and then they proceeded to kiss after Tony started licking the icing off Steve’s face. Clint had to look away because it was too sexual for his liking. 

Bruce and Natasha ended up having a dance off with the crowd chanting them on. You know for a science geek Bruce actually had pretty good moves. 

Pepper eventually took the stage to thank the guests for their presence this evening. Tony and Steve were center stage waving at people. 

“The grooms,” she continued “are thankful for your generosity. For this next part you might want to get your camera’s out.” she said smirking. “This will be a Tony Stark type exit.” 

Clint tried to get closer to the grooms, wondering what the hell a “Tony Stark type exit” was. Tony didn’t look drunk enough and he still had his clothes on. He saw Happy kick something to Tony and Steve and the crowd gasped as they both bent down and put the thing to their chests. It started assembling around them, like the Iron Man armor only this was pure metal, shiny and sleek. When it was finished two armors were standing side by side and Clint started wondering if Steve even knew how to fly any of the armors. They both turned to the look at the stage, “JUST MARRIED” was written on the back of the armors inciting a laugh from the party goers. Steve had “JUST” and Tony had “MARRIED” they both held their right hands up and blasted through the ceiling, taking flight. 

Son of a bitch, he thought. That was totally a typical Tony Stark exit. Five minutes later Twitter was on fire, the site crashed ten minutes afterwards when users started seeing the pictures. 

 

_**“Mr. Stark do you think fidelity will be an issue in your marriage?"** _

_T: Are you kidding me? Have you seen my husband? He’s fucking gorgeous! [Mr. Stark looks at Mr. Rogers] Seriously though it’s hard to find people who will actually put up with any of my shit. I’ve been gypped enough in life to tell the shitty people from the good ones, and Steve he’s a good one. A great one in fact._

_**“Mr. Rogers, have you been enjoying married life so far?”** _

_S: Yes, ma’am very much so._

_T: Hon, you gotta be more loquacious than that._

_**“Is there any truth to the rumors of you both adopting in the near future?”**  
T: You know growing up in the shadow of my old man is something that I despised. I never got to be my own man until Iron Man. Before people shook my hand they had this preconceive notion of what Howard Stark’s son was suppose to be, how he had to act, how smart he should be. And I hated that, the truth was I resented those people more than Howard. Could I then place the same burden upon my child? But now he has to live up to two super heroes. Steve and I have discussed this at length and we’ve decided to give it a chance. I might be a crappy father but there’s no way in hell Steve will be, so I figure the kid’s got a fifty fifty shot. _

_S: You’re wrong [Mr. Rogers faces Mr. Stark] you’re going to be an amazing father precisely because of what Howard did to you. You now know what you DON’T want to be and can avoid it._

_T: Oh shut it Mr. Perfect. [Mr. Stark kisses Mr. Rogers]_

_**“There has been a lot of speculation regarding your mortality Mr. Rogers. The serum’s side effects are still undetermined, how it heals? How long will it extend your life? Have you given thought about what this means for your marriage and your relationship?”** _

_S: Yes, extensively. When I was exhumed from the ice I was placed under various tests. The reality is we don’t know how long I’ll live. I certainly don’t think I’m immortal I bleed and scar like the rest of humanity. As for us, I will gladly give Tony my blood to sustain his body._

_T: That does not sound vampire immortal at all. [Mr. Stark rolls his eyes]. What he means is that because of a disease I had a few years ago the serum works on me as well, but only when I’m infused with Steve’s blood. We’ve had to do that after a couple of really bad battles._

_**“How do you spice up your relationship?”** _

_T: Seriously? I mean you’ve seen our sex tape right?_

_S: TONY!_

_**“Whose idea was it for that spectacular exit from your wedding reception?”** _

_T: All mine, sugar cakes._

_**“How difficult was it to convince you Mr. Rogers to play along?”** _

_S: Not very I’d do anything for Tony. Plus you only get married once._

_**“We saw Madonna’s instagram and saw the weddings pictures. Is there anything new you can reveal about the Queen of Pop?”** _

_T: She’s a shitty gift giver._

_**“Where was the honeymoon?”** _

_T: Barbados, Brazil, Tahiti and Asgard._

_**“Any baby names that you’ve considered yet?”** _

_S: Peter._

_T: Peter._

_**“Gentlemen, thank you for your time this evening.”** _

_T: As ever a pleasure Ms. Price_

_S: Thank you, ma’am._

 

 

 

 

**

EPILOGUE

**

"PETER!"

"COMING POPS"

Peter had just gotten into his room at Stark Tower. His Pops and Dad were out fighting the Green Goblin aided by Spider Man. He had to rush back to the Tower and beat them before they questioned his absence. He'd hurt his ribs badly but he had blocked Captain America enough that he got most of the blast. His parents had no clue he himself _was_ Spider Man and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew they'd just worry and fret for not reason, though he thought it'd serve them right for all those years he had to suffer of watching them battle it out with the baddie of the week. 

His life was finally getting some sort of order. He was going to MIT in the fall, his Dad's old school. Gwen a cute blonde from school was finally noticing him and he was becoming close friends with Harry Osborn, though Dad hated his father. Heck he even had an occasional gig at _The Bugle_. Yep he was a totally normal heir to a billion dollar company son of two superheroes and one actual living legend average run of the mill teenager. 

"PETER PARKER, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!!" 

Ouch, he'd just been middle named by his pops, this was bad. Wonder if I can escape through the window and pretend he wasn't there. 

"Jarvis? Is Pops really mad?" 

_It appears Commander Rogers-Stark is upset Master Peter._

"Crap! Okay time to face the music." He took his mask off and quickly put on some jeans. He kept his torso in the costume as to not hurt himself further and simply put on a hoodie and zipped it up. 

He walked to the living room and saw his Pops and Dad standing there looking pissed, for lack of a better word. 

"Just what do you think you're doing, squirt?" asked Dad almost growling. 

"Tony, don't antagonized our son please." 

"Steve, he, he-" Dad was looking for words. 

"I know." Pops took Dad's hand, "I know just breathe, remember your blood pressure." 

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Peter confused. 

Usually after a battle they both either went to SHIELD for a debriefing or went to the decontamination chamber. But here was Pops standing in front of him in his Captain America uniform all dirty and scraped. Dad was in his black under suit that he wore with the Iron Man armor. 

"We know you're Spider-Man." said Pops not beating around the bush. 

"I, uh, how hard did you guys hit your heads?" asked Peter trying to play dumb. 

"Don't play dumb Pete, it doesn't suit you." interrupted Dad leveling him with a gaze. 

He closed the distance between them and unzipped Peter's hoodie revealing the Spider-Man torso. 

The stood there staring at each other as if in a standout. No one daring to speak first. 

"Since when?" asked Pops

Peter sighed and ran a hand over his face, he knew this day would come. Better sooner than later. 

"Since the beginning of the school year. Remember that trip we made to Oscorp in September? ("FUCKING OSBORN!" "Tony shush!") Well got bit by a radioactive spider and voila! Super powers. I used kevlar and other materials from Dad's workshop to make the costume and started helping people." 

"Good, now you can stop." gritted out Dad. 

"Tony. You can't tell him what to do he's almost an adult." 

"Almost, you said it _ALMOST_ while he's still living in my roof he'll live und-" 

"Okay, you're being ridiculous now. Sit down. Peter you too." 

"Did you get bit on purpose?" asked Pops seriously.

"WHAT?! God no! It'd be impossible to isolate the spiders genes necessary to create the enhancement. I could've ended up with ten eyes and hairy hands or something." responded Peter a bit surprised. 

"Okay, okay it was a fair question though. Why fight crime though?"

"Why not!" Peter almost yelled. "You and Dad do it all the time. Listen it was going to happen eventually. Between everything that I know from Dad and all the skills Uncle Clint, Aunt Tasha and you Pops have showed me, trust me it was going to happen." 

Dad looked like he was fuming. 

"I've planned to be an Avenger my whole life, hell I've been trained for it! I was hoping to finish college first, sure but this happened to me I didn't choose it. And what's that you always say Dad "With great power comes great responsibility." huh?" 

"I meant with your trust fund!" yelled Dad standing up now. "I am getting too old for this SHIT!" 

"Peter this is a lot to process. Give your Dad and me a few minutes please." 

"Sure, Pops." 

Peter walked back to his room and peeled off the remainder of his costume. He began applying first aid to his ribs and had just finished taping the bandage when he heard his Pops yell for him again. 

"Peter, come out here please." 

Peter walked back to the living room. Pops and Dad were standing side by side waiting for him. He walked towards them and stopped in front of them. 

"Your father and I have discussed this and we both agree that while you are underage we will decide what is best for you." said Pops.

Peter sighed already resigning to his fate and mentally saying goodbye to his suit. Maybe he should start crawling on the ceiling and freak out his parent's. He could wake them up like that, ewww noooo no no! After trying to bring them breakfast in bed on their anniversary last year he's learned his lesson. Not enough eye bleach to remove those images. 

"We've been doing this a long time, kiddo." spoke his Dad "We know how much crap, sweat and tears this is. How shitty things can get. How mean the press can be and how the people can turn against you." 

Peter could only nod. 

Dad walked forward and put his hand on his shoulder, pulling back before extending his hand in a handshake form. "Which is why we want to say "WELCOME TO THE TEAM"". 

Huh? 

Pop's gave his warm smile, the one that creased his eyes. "You've been with us for this long, Petey. You know how much this takes out of you, how hard it is. And you still did it anyway, not expecting anything in return. Not money, or reward or praise from your parent's. AND all while still doing your duties at school." 

Dad spoke next "Seriously kid you're grades since September have still been A+. You really are my kid." he winked. 

Pops cleared his throat, "Our kid." 

"Yea his hearts all yours" agreed Dad. 

"Family hug." declared Pops. 

"Pops!" whined Peter. 

"Shut up, you know you love it." said Dad as he hugged him and Pops stepped closer and hugged them both. 

And Peter did love it, he really did. 

 

\-------------------------  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RE: PLOT  
> Yes I went there with Peter Parker, if you don't like it suck it! Always been a fan of SuperFamily. :P 
> 
> Also love that Tony just wanted to fucking fly out of his wedding reception like a BOSS. 
> 
> Thought it'd be fun to bring Ms. Price back. 
> 
> Also surprise POV: CLINT. 
> 
> The creases Peter notices means Cap is aging with Tony.
> 
> RE:FIC  
> Hope you guys like. Thank you so much for reading and for all of those who commented that meant the world to me. So proud to have finished my first fic ever! :D 
> 
> Learned a lot from this one. 
> 
> Feel like I've accomplished a big goal, like one of my New Years resolution's can be ticked off or something, lol.
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. <3


End file.
